


The Fight of Your Life (Against the Demons That Define You) - An Unofficial Story Based on Roll with the Punches

by BigMack42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Lesbian Sex, Meditation, Parent-Child Relationship, References to Drugs, Strap-Ons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMack42/pseuds/BigMack42
Summary: update 11/2/2020: I’m aware that the original series is still ongoing, I never said anything of the sort. I do not own the original work in any way and I’m not associated with the author. Again, this is unofficial.This is based on the Roll with the Punches series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347502. This will not make sense if you have not read that.Events take place following Korra and Asami's return from Nebraska for the birth of Opal and Bolin's daughter.Korra and Asami have built a nice life for themselves, but each still have issues to deal with and goals to achieve. This story takes a look at how their lives unfold to tackle all of this.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jargala/Ginger, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roll with the Punches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009700) by [GreatestChange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange). 



> Update 11/2/2020: I’m aware that the original series is still ongoing. This is my own ideas of where the plot may go after Nebraska. I wrote this before The Offer was posted. I’m eager to see where the original author and story lead, of course, I love this series so much. I do not own the original work in any way and I’m not associated with the author. If posting this is a faux-paux, I’m sorry, I thought people would enjoy a story. I have read the AO3 TOS and don’t see anything against posting a fic of a fic, but I’ve contacted them to ask the question directly. I will report back with an answer once received.
> 
> I love love love the Roll with the Punches series and I started getting ideas for how it could continue. This is unofficial, a fic of a fic basically. This does not take into account the most recent chapter posted in RWTP, "The Offer."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they return from Nebraska, Korra decides to go back to school.

After an emotionally draining week in Nebraska, Korra and Asami finally made it back to New York. They didn’t talk much on the flights, both of them actually choosing to catch up on sleep. But once they entered their apartment, things were back to business as usual. Asami spent several hours catching up on emails and planning her next week. Korra took over the domestic duties, laundry and cooking, to go along with this.

As they sat down to dinner, Korra brought up a few things that had been on her mind.

“Asami?”

“Hhmm?” she replied, while eating and reading emails.

“Can I talk to you?” Korra asked, a little nervous.

“Of course,” Asami replied. She closed her laptop and turned her full attention to her girlfriend. “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking. I still don’t know what I want to do with my life. I’ve spent so much time trying to escape it, escape myself, that I honestly don’t know what I’m good at except fighting. My job at the gym is all right, but the time it is most fulfilling is training Jargala for her next match. But that just fills me with a sense of emptiness later. And I…” Korra hesitated at this part, “I’m worried that I’m never going to find anything that gives me the same amount of thrill and satisfaction as fighting did.”

Asami nodded with a small smile. “I know you are. I can see it in your eyes every time the subject comes up. Are you trying to tell me you want to go back to it?”

“No! I couldn’t, I can’t. I could never do that to you. I could never do that to myself. I think in the long run it isn’t good for me. But it’s hard when it was the first place I’ve ever felt like I belonged or felt a sense of purpose. Well, I feel like I belong with you now, but you know what I mean.”

Asami chuckled. “Such a romantic.”

“That’s me. But I think what I’m trying to tell you is that I want to go back to school.” Korra finished, awkwardly.

“Korra that’s a great idea!” Asami exclaimed.

“Really? You don’t think it’s stupid?” Korra worried.

“No of course not. Why would it be stupid? You had good grades in high school, even if you hated being there. Even if you try it for a semester or two and decide it isn’t for you, then at least you know that with a clear head now.” Asami reassured her.

“Yeah, that last time did not go very well for obvious reasons. But I think I’m afraid deep down that the drugs were just an excuse, that I’ll fail anyway. I know in my head that isn’t true, but it’s hard to make yourself feel that way.” She finished, before Asami could interrupt her.

“That makes sense. What do you want to study? Where do you want to go?”

“Just one of the community colleges probably. And exercise science seems like a great place to start. I can take other classes to see if there is anything else I’m actually interested in while learning more about something I know I’m interested in.”

“I think it is a great idea. I know you’re going to do great and I’ll help you in any way I can.”

“So, should we start with anatomy?” Korra joked.

“Mmmmm I’m pretty sure you already know a lot about that…” Asami trailed off, already thinking about their after dinner plans.

“So you’ll be my study buddy?”

“Of course! But, back to serious really quick, was that all you wanted to talk about?”

Korra hesitated again.

“What is it?” Asami asked patiently.

“I just, I know we had talked about you taking a step back from your company and going into fashion design. So I feel guilty even thinking about this. But I had been thinking about going back to school before our trip to Nebraska and our talk about the future.” Korra admitted.

“You have nothing to feel guilty about. Besides, there’s no way I could do that at the moment. It will be a few years at least.”

“I just don’t want you to resent me.”

Asami grabbed her hand. “Why on earth would I resent you for wanting to better yourself?”

Korra didn’t have an answer. “I guess you’re right.”

“Now can I talk to you about something?” Asami ventured.

“Of course.”

“Have you decided what to do about Tonraq?”

Korra sighed. “No. Every time I try to think about him…it’s hard to explain.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, I’m in the ‘disappointing fathers club’ too.”

Korra gave a bitter laugh at this. “I’m sorry, I know, I know. I try to think about it and all that comes up is anger. And pain. And more of the same. And so it’s hard to really figure out how else I feel about it.”

“You’ve got time. And I’m here if you do want to talk about it more.” Asami reassured.

“I know, thank you. But I need to think about it for a while more.” Korra said.

They ate a few more bites in silence. Asami finally put down her fork. “Well all this talk about anatomy…are you finished with dinner?” Asami eyed Korra seductively.

Korra looked down at her half eaten plate of food. “Yes. Yes I am.” At this, both women stood up and started to kiss each other passionately. Korra proceeded to pick Asami up, holding her by the thighs with her legs wrapped around Korra’s waist. Asami had an initial squeal of surprise at this, but continued to kiss her lover as she is carried up the stairs in that same position.

***

Korra had been in school for several weeks now, and was enjoying it for the most part. She was almost always the oldest one in each class but for once, she wanted to be there. She did indeed have to take anatomy, but it was not as sexy as she had hoped. She had to take a few other prerequisites that were not very interesting and Asami had to help her with her math class a fair amount. Korra could do a lot of the math but was out of practice, and to Asami it was almost her native language. She had wanted to take art history as well, but couldn’t get into the class, so she settled on taking a psychology class this semester to round out her schedule.

They settled back into a routine. Korra would go to class and work, while getting in a workout and making sure that Asami was well fed while she continued her grueling CEO duties. They would make love frequently and still made time for other types of recreation. It was nice to have this sense of normalcy for a little while.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Mako started calling Asami more. They developed their own routine. About once every other week, they would get coffee or a meal. He never came over, so Korra didn’t have to see him. Asami was never in a bad mood when she returned home form these outings, so Korra took that as a good sign. If anything had been amiss, she would not hesitate to punch him again. Korra just asked how he was and if they had a good time, never really wanting details, but trying to maintain a sense of civility. She could do this for her girlfriend’s sake.

The one thing that Korra inquired about was his job status. Mako had decided not to take the job in DC after all. Turns out, he closed another big case, this time without an anonymous tip, and was offered a promotion again. He decided to take it this time, having felt he truly “earned it.” Korra could not begrudge him this as Mako’s entire life was in New York. Why should he up and move away? Just because it would be easier for everyone, does not mean it was best.

Korra still hadn’t decided what to do about Tonraq. Every time she thought of her father, a deep sadness would overtake her, followed by anger, and several more emotions she couldn’t quite place. Maybe it is time to try, it will be difficult, just like seeing my mom was, but we got through it, maybe it will be ok, she would think to herself. And then, another, darker thought would bubble to the surface. Thoughts of being unwanted, of never being good enough. Then Korra would hear the inevitable, echoing in her brain: you’re just... not who I hoped you would be.


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter. Very explicit. Will not effect plot if you skip it.

Asami Sato was determined. And when Asami was determined, nothing would stop her. She had done her research; she knew all the principles and theories involved. Now, she just needed to put the work into practice to see what worked best.

Asami liked when she got to take control in the bedroom. She also liked when they would fight for dominance. There was something, primal about it that Asami just loved. But this evening was about science, and she was not going to let Korra argue.

She pushed Korra onto the bed, but stayed standing herself. “You’re not allowed to use your hands until I tell you. Any violations of this will get you restrained.” She told Korra.

“Mmmm sounds good to me.” Korra responded. Asami knew better though, she knew Korra wouldn’t be able to help herself.

Asami started slow, she really wanted to work her girlfriend up. She took her time, worshipping every part of Korra’s body with her hands, lips, and tongue. Asami had to chastise Korra a few times already for trying to touch her or touch herself. No immediate satisfaction tonight, I’m taking my time, Asami thought.

When finally Asami’s tongue reached Korra’s clit, Korra trembled with pleasure. “Oh god, Asami, yessssss.” She moaned. Asami was still slow and purposeful. She made circles around Korra’s clit, like she knew the woman liked. She sucked the clit and folds into her mouth, playing with them with her lips. And ever so slowly, she reached one of her hands to Korra’s opening.

Asami’s fingers teased the opening of Korra’s vagina, playing with the inner lips there. Korra let out another long moan at this. Korra’s hips tried to push into Asami’s hand, but Asami wouldn’t let it. Korra just had to wait.

Once Asami was satisfied with the amount of work she had done, she slowly put two fingers into Korra. She had made her wait long enough, so no sense in using just one. Besides, Asami needed two fingers for her plans.

She put her fingers inside and left them there for several minutes while she continued licking Korra’s clit, giving Korra’s walls something to cling on. Asami didn’t let the fingers inside Korra touch, she left just a little bit of space between them. After several minutes, she hooked her fingertips up, so that she could feel the spongy top wall inside Korra. She massaged this area, making circles or tapping lightly and gradually increasing the area she was massaging.

“A-a-a…Asami!” Korra called out. Good, it’s working, thought Asami. She hummed into Korra’s clit, causing another moan escape Korra’s lips. Asami was getting quite aroused herself, but she kept her focus. This was for science. This was for Korra.

Asami started to move her hand slowly. She was thrusting in and out, but she kept the space between her fingers and kept them curled up. The goal was to massage the top wall, especially in certain spots. Stroking right along either side of where the urethra should be. She knew she was doing something right, because the spongy area was growing larger, and Korra was getting wetter.

“Please, Asami. Please.” Korra said in a whimper, she was begging. She wanted Asami to go faster. She was moving her hips into Asami’s hands, trying to get the woman to pick up the pace. Korra would get her wish, but not quite yet.

Asami stopped what she was doing but left her fingers curled all the way inside Korra. “Not quite yet.” She taunted Korra. Korra whimpered again at these words. Asami was driving her crazy. But she knew how to do that, and tonight’s goal was a particular type of pleasure that Asami was determined to give her girlfriend.

Ever since Korra had let herself go at the Four Seasons, let Asami see what Korra had been holding back, Asami knew she had to figure it out. She was happy that Korra was comfortable enough to do that to herself when they were together now, she stopped holding back, stopped denying herself that type of release. But, she always wanted to finish it herself. Asami needed to get this out of her. Before she dove back in, she gave Korra a look that let her know how determined Asami was.

This time, Asami didn’t hold back. She licked Korra’s clit with renewed vigor and her hand had a mind of its own. She was fucking Korra hard, letting Korra’s hips help dictate the pace. She kept her fingers in that same position the whole time. If this didn’t work, Asami would have to try some other techniques next time. She didn’t need to worry though. 

“I’m…I’m…g-go…” was all Korra could manage to say.

“Yes, just let it go. Please, please come for me. Please squirt for me, I want it.” Asami pleaded with her.

As soon as Asami put her mouth back down on Korra’s clit, she was rewarded. Something else was gushing forward, but Asami kept going. She could feel Korra’s release from inside, could feel the spongy top wall giving in, just as Korra herself had given in. Asami felt it on her hand and knew it was getting on her chin as well. She was ecstatic that this had worked.

Now that she finally had the face full that she had wanted, Asami could see why some people didn’t like it and why Korra felt she needed to hold it back. But the squirting did not deter Asami. She loved it as much as she loved every part of Korra. She loved making Korra feel good, showing her just how much she was loved and needed. Asami loved that she was the one, the only one that could make her feel this peaceful.

They both lay there breathless for a few minutes, both of them whispering soft I “love you’s” while Asami told Korra just how beautiful she thought the woman was. She slowly made her way up Korra’s abdomen and chest and finally kissed her mouth.

“I…” Korra started to say, but still seemed lost for words. She also looked like she was fighting sleep.

“Sssshhhh. It’s ok. You can go to sleep, I’ll still be here.” Asami told her and put a finger to her lips, letting her know that she didn’t need to try talking.

Asami held Korra while the latter drifted off to sleep. She hadn’t even been able to thank Asami. Asami wasn’t worried though. She knew she would receive a proper thank you later. Korra loved making Asami feel loved and needed just as much.


	3. Back at Ginger's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at Ginger's always brings surprises. Opal and Bolin visit for Christmas with baby Xia.

One cold Friday night in the fall, Asami and Korra were out at Ginger’s bar with the usual crowd. They had been a few more times since the incident of Ginger’s birthday, and each time had been easier. Word had traveled fast that Korra was off-limits now. It did nothing to stop the stares that Asami received, but no one approached her or Korra unwarranted or caused too big of a scene.

Asami sat with Ginger at the bar and talked while Korra and Kuvira were playing pool, with Jargala heckling them the whole time. Most of the times they had been back to the bar, it was too busy for Ginger to have any down time. Asami was enjoying having the rare moment to speak with her friend.

“So how are Opal and the baby?” Ginger asked.

“Oh they are great! Here, I have pictures! Xia is almost crawling!” Asami pulled out her phone and showed off the newest photos of Xia.

“She is so precious! Jar and I are like you two though, we want to be able to hand the baby back to their parents at the end of the night so we can go home and get rowdy.”

“Yes, I was so nervous when I finally had the guts to bring that up to Korra. I’m just glad we were on the same page.” Asami remembered their talk in Nebraska, and their future plans together.

“I don’t think Jar and I even talked about it, we both just knew we didn’t want kids. Neither of us is very ‘maternal’ if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, yes I do.” Asami laughed, at this point they could hear Jargala cussing out Kuvira from the other side of the room.

Ginger lowered her voice a little. “I keep meaning to ask you, how did everything go at the fundraiser? And how did everything go after our sex talk?”

“The fundraiser was fine. It was hard to keep Korra away while I surprised her with the hotel room. She…ended up yelling at my assistant.” Asami confessed.

“Oh no! That poor girl! Is she ok? Did she quit?” Ginger worried.

“She’s fine, no she didn’t quit. Thankfully Korra apologized and I maybe gave her an extra week off with pay. She’s scared shitless now, for better or for worse.” Asami confesses.

“Sometimes things like that can’t be helped. And what about the sex? Are you avoiding answering?”

“No, of course not.” Asami blushed slightly and took a drink of her iced tea before answered. “You were right Ginger.” She said with a smirk.

Ginger squealed with delight. “I knew it! How did you make it happen?”

“I took control. I made her do it while I watched.”

“How did you handle it? And have things gotten better since then?”

“I love Korra. So I love that part of her too. And yes, things are much better there.”

“Well I am glad to hear it. Oh, Korra is waving at you. Oh, it looks like Kya is here! Have you met her? She’s wonderful.” Ginger exclaims.

Korra was indeed trying to get Asami’s attention to join her at the pool table. The girls were talking with another woman who was a few decades older, but still had a youthful disposition about her.

“Asami, this is Kya,” Korra told her, as she walked up to the pool tables. “She is the staff doctor at Blackstone,” Korra added in a whisper.

Glad they have a staff doctor, Asami thought to herself. Instead, she said “Nice to meet you, I’m Korra’s girlfriend, Asami Sato.”

“Nice to meet you too, Asami, I’m Kya. I’ve been patching these girls up for too long, but someone has to do it. I miss seeing Korra, but I’m glad I’m not seeing her bloodied and bruised every week. And I’m glad to see someone has made an honest woman out of her.” Kya mused.

“I have always been honest.” Korra tries to say. The others just laugh and continue to tease her.

“So, Asami Sato. Hhhmm, why do I recognize that name?” Kya wondered.

“Most likely from my work. I am the owner and CEO of Future Industries. Unfortunately, I have a bit of a high profile sometimes.” Asami answered.

“That does make sense, but I feel like it was something else…” Kya started.

Before she could answer though, Jargala butted in. “So Kya, you never answered our question, why are you out tonight? As you pointed out, we usually don’t see you like this.”

“Well, I did promise Ginger I would at least come check out the bar once. Plus, my girlfriend is in town this weekend, so I made her promise to take me out.” Kya said.

“And who is the lucky lady?” Jargala asked.

“She’s retired, lives in DC though. We have actually known each other for several decades, our families are friends, but it took a while for her to finally admit she has feelings for me. She’s a little rough around the edges, but deep down she has a good heart.” Kya answered. At her last statement, everyone’s eyes turned to Korra.

“What? Why is everyone looking at me when she says that? My edges have smoothed out a lot.” Korra insists.

“Sure they have.” Kuvira placates her.

“Oh, here comes my girlfriend now.” Kya waves over a woman of about the same age. When Korra and Asami look up to see who the woman was, Asami’s jaw dropped and Korra did a spit take. It was none other than Lin Beifong.

“Everyone, this is my girlfriend Lin. Lin, these are some of the girls I patch up on the side.” Kya says.

Ginger, Kuvira, and Jargala all introduce themselves. While Korra looks on in horror, Asami finally speaks. “It is so good to see you again Lin.”

“You too, Sato. Korra.” Lin responds, with a nod to Korra. Korra merely grunts and nods back.

“Wait, you three know each other?” Kya looks stunned.

“Yes, we all had a charming visit to Nebraska recently when my niece had her baby. Remember?” A look passes between Kya and Lin.

“That’s where I heard your name Asami! Now I remember.” Kya exclaims.

“So wait, how did you know each other again?” Korra finally says. Her voice cracked when she said this.

“Lin’s mom was friends with my parents, so we basically grew up together.” Kya says.

“Yes, you remember my mother, don’t you Korra?” Lin asks with a slight smirk on her face.

“Vividly.” Korra says.

“Well we won’t keep you, I promised Kya one drink and I’m holding her to that.” Lin says. “Good day ladies.”

They all murmured goodbyes to the pair. Lin stared intensely at Korra for a while before walking away. Korra felt like she was frozen to the spot.

Once they were out of earshot, Kuvira said, “I’m just going to come out and say what everyone is thinking. Is that lady a cop? And if so, how is she with Kya?”

“She’s a retired district attorney. So, yes, she might as well be a cop.” Korra admits.

There is a moment of silence between them all. “That’s not good.” Jargala finally says.

“No shit, Jar.” Kuvira says.

“If they are together and have known each other that long, then maybe they have an understanding of some sort.” Asami questions.

“Nothing we can do about it if they don’t. Still, I’ll mention it to Zhu Li when I see her.” Kuvira says.

Korra finally regained her composure, shaking her head as if she were trying to get water out of hear ears. “Well, I think I’m ready to go.” Korra says and turns to Asami. “How about you?”

“Sure, that sounds fine.” The two say their goodbyes and head home.

***

Korra’s first semester of school flew by, mostly uneventfully. She wound up with decent grades, much to her surprise, but not to Asami’s. Asami always knew Korra could do anything she put her mind to.

It was almost the end of December, and still Korra had not picked up the phone to call her father. She had tried, a few times of course. She had always tried, ever since being kicked out of Unalaq’s house. She remembered dialing him on a payphone, hearing Tonraq’s voice, and then hanging up. With the invention of cell phones and caller ID, she didn’t have that luxury anymore, so she settled for staring at her phone most days when she tried. Her finger never quite hitting the “send” button.

Without fail, their last conversation would play over in her head. Korra shouting at him on the phone “Why am I never good enough for you?” and Tonraq’s infamous response “you’re just... not who I hoped you would be.” And without fail, Korra would put off the conversation another day.

Asami and Korra were trying to figure out how to spend the holidays. Asami wasn’t quite sure how to bring any of this up, considering how their last holiday season went. They had just had a lazy weekend breakfast and were settling in upstairs to watch some movies. Asami decided it was as good a time as any to start the conversation.

“So, Opal and Bolin will be in town soon. We should have them over for dinner one night.” 

“Sure, that sounds great. Do you think our place is baby proof? Or should we ask them to leave the baby? Is that rude?” Korra said.

“Xia isn’t quite crawling yet, we will be fine. I just want to be able to see them while they’re in town. I doubt I’ll be invited over for Christmas again, but even if I was, I’m not going without you.” Asami said, as she sat down in the home theater.

“Hey, they’re like your family too, I’m not going to stand in the way of that just because Mako still can’t stand me.” Korra told her.

“That may be true. But you’re my family now. There’s no one I’d rather spend time with.”

Korra blushed at this declaration and planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “So, we will spend Christmas together, that will be nice. Do you want to do something low-key? Or should we go out?”

“Well, we could go out, but I would rather do that for our anniversary.” Asami said hesitantly.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s right, huh?” Korra said.

“Did you really forget?”

“Oh no, that date is something I’ll never forget. Plus, you know, everything after…”

They both sat reflecting on this statement. Everything that came after that date: Korra’s last fight, the first time they made love, Asami’s last visit to her dad, and Korra retiring from boxing.

“We’ve had a good year, huh?” Korra said with a wry grin.

“The best.” Asami said.

December 22nd approached and they went out for dinner. Korra had made them reservations at Blossom again. She didn’t want to be so cliché or predictable, but it still seemed the best place to have their first anniversary dinner. They had a delicious meal and went back home. Korra wasn’t done making Asami feel special.

The next night, Opal and Bolin came over for dinner. Korra had been cooking for a quite a bit when there was finally a knock on the door. Bolin crushed them both in his usual hugs and Opal carried the baby.

The evening was pleasant enough. After dinner, they sat around the living room in front of the fire and talked. At one point Bolin and Asami had run upstairs to show him something in the home theater, and Opal needed to use the bathroom, so she handed the baby to Korra without even asking.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Korra exclaimed.

“I have to go to the bathroom, just hold her for two minutes so I have two hands. It’s a lot easier without her, please?” Opal chastised her.

“But, how do I hold her?” Korra held Xia at arms length, not really sure what to do.

“Um, not like that. Just keep her alive for two minutes, you’ll be fine.”

“I did not agree to this!” Korra yelled, but Opal was already gone.

Korra looked at the baby and the baby stared back at her. “Hello Xia. Are you comfortable? How do you want to be held? I don’t really know how to do this, so please be patient with me.” Korra told the baby. She spoke in a normal voice, since she was uncomfortable with baby talk.

They finally settled after Korra cradled her in the crook of her arm. Xia still stared at Korra, and this made Korra feel unnerved still. She wished Opal would hurry.

In the passing off of the baby, Korra hadn’t noticed that Opal actually went to use the upstairs bathroom. She then joined Bolin and Asami in the home theater, which made a longer amount of time that Korra had to spend with the baby.

“So, what are you into these days?” Korra asked Xia. She hadn’t expected a reply, of course, but she felt awkward. What were you supposed to do with a baby?

Some of Korra’s hair had fallen in her face, but she didn’t really have a way to move it out of her eyes without disturbing the baby. She opted to try and blow it out of her face instead. When she did this, Xia giggled.

“Oh? You think that was funny? Ok, I can work with that,” Korra told the baby. So she continued to blow her hair out of her face in more dramatic ways. Eventually, she was just making funny faces and blowing raspberries into the air. Xia loved all of it and laughed the whole time.

It was at this point that the trio upstairs joined her. Asami cleared her throat. Korra froze for a second, like she was a deer caught in headlights, but quickly recovered.

“Oh, hey, didn’t notice you all come back downstairs,” Korra said sheepishly. “I figured out how to hold her and then I guess I figured out how to make her laugh.”

“I’m glad you two are getting along!” Opal beamed at her.

“Well, you can have her back now, I think my arm is starting to hurt from holding her up.” Korra said.

“You? The muscle woman? Arm hurting after holding a baby for a few minutes?” Asami said with a raised eyebrow.

Korra didn’t respond to this quip, but tried to hand the baby back to Opal. Much to everyone’s surprise, Xia whined at this and clung to Korra.

“Well, you’ll just have to hurt some more, she has chosen you.” Bolin said with a chuckle.

“Ok, but if she starts to smell, I’m done.” Korra warned.

“That’s fair.” Opal told her.

So they all sat and talked for a few more hours. Eventually, Xia fell asleep in Korra’s arms. When it was time to go, she didn’t wake up or fuss when Opal loaded her into the car seat for the cab ride.

Korra let out a long sigh once the door was closed.

“Stressful evening?” Asami teased her.

“Ugh, yes. Never again. She is never tricking me into holding a baby ever again.” Korra was adamant about that. Asami just laughed.


	4. Cut the Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin pays Korra a visit at her home.

It was the beginning of January. Korra and Asami had spent New Year’s Eve (and Korra’s birthday) over at Ginger and Jargala’s apartment again. Ginger had declared it a tradition now, so no one could really refuse. Korra was just happy to spend the evening with her friends and Asami, and to be alive for another year.

The first Sunday afternoon after the New Year rolled around, and Korra was freshly showered from an intense workout and several training sessions with clients. She was about to settle in and start some homework, when there was a knock on the apartment door.

“Are we expecting anyone?” Asami asked.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Korra said, as she went to open the door.

Behind the door stood Lin Beifong. Korra had the same feeling of being frozen to the spot that she had all those weeks ago at Ginger’s.

“M-Miss Lin, ma’am, Beifong. W-what are you doing here?” Korra stammers.

“Well, I thought it was time you and I had a little chat, Korra.” Lin responds. She walks into the apartment without an invitation and sits down on one of the armchairs in the living room. “Are you going to shut the door?” She looked tersely at the stunned Korra.

Korra shuts the door and moves back to her spot on the couch to sit. She was careful not to make any sudden movements. It was one thing, to go to Nebraska and be guests of Opal and Bolin or to see someone out at a bar, but this? This was bizarre. Everything about this woman made Korra unnerved. Lin Beifong was in her home. She wanted to chat. This can’t be good, Korra thought to herself.

Asami broke the tension, “Can I get you anything to drink Lin? Some tea?”

“Sure, that would be nice, thank you.” Lin says politely.

Korra gulps as she works up the courage to speak. “So, what did you want to talk about exactly?”

“You can cut the crap with me. I know all about you and your past. Did you think I would let anyone around my family without doing a thorough background check on them?” Lin says.

“I…” Korra starts.

“Let me just stop you right there before you even try lying to me. I know all about Blackstone and I know you were an addict at one point, just to name a few things.” Lin pulls out a notebook from her pocket. “Let’s see, no known address for about a year after you left your Uncle’s house, most likely stayed in New York from what I can tell. But then,” and at that point she lists off every place Korra had been and travelled. Filling in many of the gaps that she herself had forgotten. It was amazing the level of detail this woman had about her life, that even Korra did not.

“Wow.” Korra whispers.

“I’m not here to show off my skills. I’m here to let you know that you have nothing that you can hide from me.” Lin says.

Korra was still shocked, but tried to recover herself quickly. “I don’t understand. You’re with Kya, who works for Varrick. And if you know all about Blackstone, how is Varrick not behind bars?” Korra finally found her voice.

“Here is your tea.” Asami said, putting down a mug in front of Lin.

“Thank you, Ms. Sato.”

“Please, Lin, it’s just Asami.”

“Thank you, Asami.” She turned her attention to Korra again. “Varrick isn’t behind bars because quite frankly, if he were arrested, worse people would take his place. Varrick may be a slime ball, but he keeps you girls clean and well cared for. Hence why Kya gets a pass as well. And as far as his other business dealings, well, again, there are bigger fish to fry. Plus, he isn’t too violent, unlike the triads.” Lin says to them.

“But Mako…” Korra starts.

“Detective Mako is young and idealistic. His heart is in the right place and I wish New York had more cops like him. Mako is going to go by the book, as well he should in his job. But me? I’m old and jaded. I’ve seen it all. What I’ve learned in my former position is to take a larger view. Do you want more people in this world like Viper or like Varrick? Easy question right? And there are people even worse than Viper, I’m sure you’ve met several considering your sordid past. Arresting the person for the crime does not always get rid of the crime nor does it take care of the problem.”

Korra was stunned at these words. She never thought that anyone that had to do with the criminal justice system could be so, philosophical. “I’m still confused. I understand everything you’re saying, but it could be interpreted as though you think it’s all pointless.” Korra says quickly. She wanted Lin to keep talking; every word she says right now had both of them on the edge of their seats.

“Not at all. I’ve had my days like the rest. But, you have to play a long game with these types of guys. Do you know how hard it is to nail down someone for organized crime? Even if you have a rock solid case, once that arrest goes through, funny things start to happen. Witnesses disappear. Evidence is tampered with. Juries are intimidated. The cases I’ve prosecuted like that were the toughest of my career. I had some wins on those, but only by the skin of my teeth. Even if Detective Mako went in right now and arrested Varrick, it would never stick. First off, the FBI would shut him down. They are the ones who have jurisdiction in most of the cases against the triads, as well as Blackstone. But the FBI has use for Varrick in the open, continuing his daily business. Varrick is many things, but he is predictable. Or, at least, his wife is organized. And there are people they want more than him. Mind you, you never heard that from me. It comes back to who you want out there committing these crimes. Right now, these are known entities that can be calculated. When you remove one, you have no way of knowing what will fill the void. ”

“That does make sense.” Asami admitted. Korra just sat; flabbergasted by everything she was hearing.

“What I do in retirement is work on what would fill the void. To me, that has become more important than anything else. I live in DC so I can meet with lobbyists and congressmen about our judicial system, try to make actual changes in the way things work. It’s small steps that are often thankless, but it’s necessary work. Take drugs for instance. When you were an addict, if you had been arrested for using, what good what that have done you? None. It’s easy enough to get drugs in jail. Plus, once you were released you would have been right back out there looking for your next hit. Our laws and sentences need to concentrate on actually helping people. Treatment and rehabilitation is the name of the game. Not that rehab is perfect, but it has proven more effective than prison every time.”

“Yeah.” Korra agreed softly, nodding along to Lin’s words. She was lost in thought about her old life. 

“The other thing I do in retirement is work to help those who at-risk of falling into these types of lifestyles. Trying to stop crimes before they are committed. Bettering society and whatever.”

“That makes a lot of sense too.” Asami said.

A moment of silence passed while Lin sipped her tea again.

“This is a lot to take in,” Korra admitted. “So, you know everything about my past, and rather than just deeming me a ‘hopeless criminal’ and trying to lock me up, you’re here talking to me about your views on the justice system. And I obviously passed your personal background check, somehow, otherwise you would never have let me set foot in Nebraska.”

“That is correct. You never would have made it on the plane in the first place.” Lin said with a smile, as if it would bring her no greater joy than to have stopped Korra at JFK.

“So, can I ask your opinion on something?” Korra says.

“You can. Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” Lin chides.

“I get that you’re in a different position and life stage from Mako, so you see the larger picture and everything. And I don’t care what he thinks of me, other than the fact that it affects Asami so much. But how can I reason with someone with that point of view then? Who sees me as a person tied to the way I lived my life in the past? That refuses to let me redeem myself, because I’ve long since passed some arbitrary point of no return to him? Plus, he can’t seem to forgive Asami for…” Korra wasn’t sure what made her decide to finally trust Lin, but she did. Everything came tumbling out before she realized it.

“I was going to ask you all about that, actually. I have a lot of connections and a lot of ways to get information. But there are some dots I have yet to connect. I know you made a deal with Varrick of some sort, and from what I can tell it involved Raiko. But the trail dries up after that. And I know something about the Raiko case didn’t sit well with Mako.” Lin said.

Asami sighed at this subject, but spoke anyway. “All I did was give him some plans that Raiko worked on with my father. Varrick auctioned them off to piss off Raiko. Raiko threatened to sue me. What I did was unethical, yes, but I do not think it was actually illegal. When my father was convicted, all intellectual property was given over to me, including the plans in question. The fact that I gave them to someone on the black market is another story. Either way, once Raiko threatened me, Korra was able to get the information from Varrick that led to his arrest. I didn’t want to get anyone else in further trouble and reveal where the information came from, so Korra suggested I give it to Mako. It was the safest way to turn Raiko in without getting Korra or the other girls in trouble. Even though he took the information, agreed to treat it as an ‘anonymous tip,’ he still can’t forgive me for even knowing someone involved with the black market. I never told him who I got the information from or how, but I think he has figured out a fair amount of things.” Asami said.

“That will do it. Like I said, I wish there were more cops like him, but he sees things as either right or wrong and there is no changing that. I don’t know him as a person as well as you two, but I can say in my experience that someone as rigid as him will not be changed overnight. I used to be a lot like him, I still am, in fact, though this conversation might not prove it. Time and experience has put a lot into perspective for me. So, right now there may not be a way to reason with him. My sister Su and I didn’t speak for decades for something similar. It took me a long time and a fist fight for us to finally bury the hatchet.”

“No way.” Korra says.

“Su?” Asami says.

“Yeah, she may be sweet and seem like she has it all together, but she was a wild one in her teens. Always out late, partying, drinking and smoking, hanging out with the wrong crowd.” Lin replied.

“That sounds familiar…” Korra admitted.

“Yes, but unlike you, she cleaned up her act at a much younger age. And it took me years to see that she had changed. Plus, I had to be a little lenient. My mother used to run an underground dojo, if you recall her mentioning that.”

“Oh yeah! That must have been so cool.” Korra exclaimed.

“But I digress. My answer to your question is that you may not be able to reach Mako right now. He may not be ready to see anything except black and white. And he will learn the hard way that the FBI can take a case out of his hands. Nothing you can do about that either.” Lin said.

More silence followed this. Lin sipped her tea again while Korra and Asami sat there in thought.

“So now that we are done reminiscing, telling you I know all about your past is only the one reason for my visit here.” Lin said after a while.

“Oh.” Korra said.

“What else can we do for you?” Asami asked.

“You, Korra, are going to help me next weekend.” Lin said with a dangerous smirk.

“Help you? With what? And why me?” Korra was scared again. She had just started to feel at ease around this woman.

“You are going to help me teach a self defense class at the youth center.” Lin said slowly, relishing every word of the statement.

“Me? Kids? No way.” Korra said.

“You’re under the false impression that I was asking.” Lin said.

“But, I’m terrible with kids. I didn’t like them when I was a kid. And again, why me?”

“You don’t have to be good with kids. You just have to be authoritative and teach them the basics. Besides, I’ll be doing most of the work, you will just be there to help me demonstrate and offer advice on how they can improve. Since you are a ‘personal trainer’ I know you’re well aware of what to say to get someone to improve. Consider this time served and community service for some of your past misdeeds. What I have in my notebook was only a preliminary investigation. I’m sure that if I wanted to dig deeper I could fill in more of the blanks. Find more crimes that the statute of limitations has not run out on. Plus, if you want to continue being friends with my niece and her husband, you will need to stay on my good side. That goes for Asami seeing them too.”

“When and where?” Korra acquiesced. She couldn’t let Lin ban Asami from seeing Opal.

“Saturday. 10 AM. The youth center that Kya’s brothers run it. They both live there actually. Kya is the staff doctor; it’s her day job. She does have her own apartment, thankfully. The brothers are nice, but it’s too much commotion for me to be around consistently.” Lin gave Korra the address of the youth center.

“Sounds great. Can’t wait. Anything else?” Korra said hurriedly.

“Nope. I’ll leave you two to have a pleasant rest of your day now. Thank you for the tea. I can see myself out.” Lin got up and left. Leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

“Kids, Asami. I have to work with kids. What the hell am I going to do?”

“Just pretend they’re not kids. Like they were one of your clients.”

Korra pondered this. “That might work.”


	5. The Youth Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra helps Lin teach self-defense at the youth center and meets Tenzin and his family.

The next week went by in a blur. Before she knew it, Korra was at the doors to the youth center. She was dreading this, but determined to do well, so that Asami could still see Opal and Bolin. And so that she would not get arrested.

Korra and Asami had both agreed that their conversation with Lin did not need to be repeated to anyone. If everything she said was true, and they had no reason to doubt her of course, then it was possible Varrick already had a deal in place with the FBI or some other prosecutor in New York. And it didn’t really make sense to tell Mako anything either. As Lin said, only time would cure him of any inflexibility. Korra doubted this would ever be the case, but stranger things have happened. Mako and Korra didn’t talk or see each other and he and Asami were doing their best to reconcile. So maybe he was trying to put it behind him.

Korra opened the door to the youth center with a sigh. The youth center doors opened into a vestibule. There was a front office where visitors had to sign in, then you could be buzzed back behind the next set of doors. Korra realized it was for security purposes, but it also made her feel like she was walking into a prison or a mental institution.

She had run the whole way there, so she was already sweating and winded. However, upon exiting the vestibule into the hallway, what Korra was greeted with took her breath away. It was three children. They were running and screaming to greet her. A fourth, older child was walking behind in exasperation. The youngest was a boy toddler, who looked up at her in confusion. The next youngest was also a boy, who was arguing with a girl close to his age. Korra was terrified.

“I get to greet her!” The boy said.

“That isn’t what dad said!” The girl shouted.

The older girl who trailed behind rolled her eyes and pushed her way past the others to Korra.

“Hi there, I’m Jinora. You must be Korra.” Said the oldest girl. As Korra shook her hand she thought the girl must be 13 or 14.

“Yes, nice to meet you Jinora.” Korra replied politely. Inwardly glad that one of these children seemed to be calm. Korra was already starting to second-guess her participation.

“Please forgive my siblings. This is Ikki,” she pointed to the other girl, “Meelo,” the older boy, “and Rohan,” the toddler.

“What is there to forgive? We didn’t even say hi yet!” Meelo bellowed.

“It’s nice to meet you Korra! I’m Ikki and I’ll be here to help show you around. Wow you have a lot of muscles. How did you get that many muscles? Is that why you’re helping with self-defense? Have you ever had to defend yourself? What was it like? Your eyes are really pretty.” Ikki said all of this in one breath.

“I’m Meelo and welcome to my domain.” Korra thought he was around 8 years old, maybe and that Ikki was a few years older than that.

“It is nice to meet you both. You too Rohan.” Korra said, as the toddler continued to just gaze up at her.

“So, we will show you around and take you back to meet our parents and our uncle.” Jinora said matter of factly.

“Sounds great.” Korra lied. She was very uncomfortable already. She is glad that she arrived early, as she had no idea what kind of setup Lin would want, but also she had no idea she would be given such an extensive tour.

As Korra was given the tour of the facility, she stayed mostly silent and let the kids talk. She even caught herself chuckling at their antics once or twice. The siblings certainly cared for one another, even if it was clear they did not always get along. 

Korra was impressed with the facility. It was bright and airy and looked like it had been well maintained. It definitely did not feel like a prison or mental institution once she was past the front doors. There wasn’t a room they went into or a corner they turned where they didn’t find someone. There were employees and volunteers, the children explained. Plus, all of the children that viewed this as their second home or safe space. Especially on weekends, when schools were closed, the children who needed it would come here for food. And the staff did their best to provide a place they could be with structure, support, and, Korra was beginning to see, a lot of love.

The tour ended as they headed toward the living quarters and dorms. “This hallway is where the boys sleep and that one is where the girls sleep. We have a few larger dorms for families if we need it. We are not supposed to really operate as a safe house or shelter, in the strictest sense, but we don’t turn anyone away. Dad and Bumi work directly with the women’s shelters, homeless shelters, and such. They know that in a pinch they can send some overflow here, especially to keep families and kids together. We have a lot of visitors most nights, but it has been pretty quiet this week. Our apartment is in the back here. We live in the big one with our parents, and uncle Bumi has his own studio as well. We keep a room for aunt Kya, but she doesn’t stay much.” Jinora finishes as they go through the commercial style kitchen, bustling with activity between breakfast and lunch, and open the door to the family’s apartment.

“Dad, we found her! We gave her the tour!” Meelo yelled once they open the door.

“Yeah and she’s got huge muscles!” Ikki exclaimed.

“Ikki, that isn’t something you point out about someone you just met.” An older woman walked into the room and picked up Rohan. “I’m Pema, you must be Korra. It’s nice to meet you. I hope this lot didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too. They were fine.” Korra was shocked to realize she wasn’t lying when she said that.

“My husband is here is somewhere and so is my brother-in-law. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?” Pema said kindly.

“Just some water would be nice, thank you.” Korra said. As Pema retrieved a glass of water, Korra looked around. It was nice apartment with modest furnishings and not a lot of clutter. Nothing extravagant, but Korra could tell that this was still a happy home to grow up in. It made her ache for those times she remembered with her dad, riding on his shoulders. She pushed the thought down though at the wave of emotions this brought.

“Are you ok dear?” Pema asked, handing her the water.

“Oh, yes I’m fine, I’m just ready to get to work.” Korra’s wandering thoughts must have been noticed.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t find Tenzin and Bumi. And I haven’t seen Lin yet, but she’s never late, so she should be here soon. Please take a seat, make yourself at home.” Pema said.

Korra sat on the couch and continued looking at her surroundings. Ikki and Meelo were running around, while Jinora had taken out a book and started to curl up in an armchair. After a few minutes, a bald, middle-aged man with mustache and beard came to greet her.

“Hello Korra, I’m Tenzin. Welcome, we are so pleased for you to join us.” He said with a wide smile. Korra found something about his presence reassuring. Maybe it was his calm, deep voice, not unlike her own father’s. Stop thinking about Tonraq, she scolded herself.

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you.” Korra said, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Before she could speak more with Tenzin, Lin walked in the door. “Korra!” She barked. She took that as her cue and followed the woman.

***

The class passed without incident. It was about thirty kids with a mix of boys and girls. Tenzin’s three oldest joined of course, and the ages of the students ranged from about Meelo’s age to 18 year olds, or possibly a little older. 

Korra found it to be ok, no better or worse than personal training. At Asami’s suggestion, she spoke to them like adults, regardless of their age. She didn’t know how else to interact with them, so it worked well. She felt more comfortable at least. None of them gave her a hard time, which was one of her fear’s she hadn’t voiced.

She didn’t count on the fact that the kids would make her laugh. Meelo, especially, kept insisting that farting was a useful defense technique. No one could argue with him after he let one rip. Lin tried to kick him out after that, but he promised he would be good and so she gave him one more chance.

When the class was done, they went back toward Tenzin’s apartment. Lin stopped at the main entrance though, and said to Korra, “Nice job kid. I have to go back to DC for a few, so I’ll see you again in two weeks.”

“Wait, what?” Korra stammered.

“Not next Saturday, but the one after. Same time, same place.”

“This…wasn’t a one time thing?” Lin just laughed maniacally as she walked out the door. Tenzin’s kids kept pushing her back toward the apartment. Before she knew it, she was sitting on their couch again, with a steamed bun and a cup of tea.

“Sorry you didn’t get to meet Bumi, he had to go help with a situation involving Child Protective Services. We work closely with them, as you can imagine. You’ll meet him soon enough though. So, tell me about yourself.” Tenzin said politely.

“Uh.” Korra didn’t really know what to say. If his sister was Kya, and she was here to help Lin, wouldn’t Tenzin already know everything about her? “I’m a personal trainer,” she managed lamely. Tenzin looked at her expectantly, so she kept going. “Oh, I just went back to school this past fall.”

“Oh how nice. What are you studying?”

“Exercise science.”

There was another awkward lull in the conversation. Tenzin thankfully broke it. “Well, that seems logical, considering you’re a personal trainer and you’re going to help us teach self defense. It’s very important for the children to learn this skill, it helps them feel safe and independent.”

“Yes, I can definitely relate to that feeling.” Tenzin eyed her quizzically. So, she reluctantly gave more information. “I’m not sure how much Lin has told you about me already, but I definitely was in some dangerous situations in my past before I learned…how to protect myself.” That would suffice.

“Yes, Lin has mentioned a bit about your past. But, that’s one of the reasons you’re here.”

“Yeah, she said something about ‘community service’ to me.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I meant that you could relate to these children. You came from a troubled past, you got mixed up in a lot of terrible things, but you didn’t let your whole life be ruined. You found a way to get out of it.”

“I…”

“We have children who set foot in our doors from all walks of life, from all income levels and family situations. Some of them come from great homes that always have food on the table, but hang out here to be with their friends or get help on homework, or because they know we have the best basketball court. But more often than not, that isn’t the case. The only common denominator between many of these kids is that they all have the same basic needs. Human needs. Eating, sleeping, clothing, shelter, all of that. But the other things that make us human too. To find a sense of belonging. A sense of purpose. To feel good about themselves. Accomplished. They need love. They need stability and structure. You can’t tell me that if you were able to go back and talk with your thirteen-year-old self that you wouldn’t know exactly what to tell her that she needed to hear. In a way she would understand and that she might have had a chance to be avoid the lifestyle that I know you fell into.”

Korra was speechless and trying to fight back tears. Everything he said resonated with her to her very core. “Yes,” is all she could manage when she finally spoke.

“That’s why you’re here, Korra. That’s why Lin made you come.”

***

Korra made her way home a few hours later, still not sure what had happened. Tenzin was a calming presence, even though he was quite eclectic. She found out that all the food there is vegetarian. He and his wife are vegetarians, and so when they took over the center, they couldn’t stand having to smell the meat being cooked all the time. They came up with a whole new menu that was more nutritious and cost them less to make. Tenzin really wanted to start his own garden, but they didn’t have the outside space. They barely had enough space as it was.

The oddities didn’t stop there. Tenzin taught yoga, tai chi, and meditation to the children as well. He looked reasonably in-shape to Korra, but after he mentioned these parts of his personality, she paid more attention to his movements and body language. He was graceful and fluid, but could probably hold his own in the boxing ring if he wanted to.

When she finished telling Asami all about her day over dinner, Asami was smirking at her.

“What?” Korra finally asked her.

“You had fun.” Asami said.

Korra had to stop and think. “Oh. I guess I did.” She admitted.

“Why are you surprised? You haven’t stopped talking about the youth center, Tenzin, his family, and the rest of the children there.”

“I didn’t realize. It was just such a weird experience. That someone like that runs the youth center.”

“Who did you expect?”

“I don’t know, but not Mr. Spiritual, that’s for sure. Oh yeah, I have to go back in two weeks. Lin told me as she left.”

“I figured you would be good at it and that Lin would probably rope you into helping more.”

“I thought it was one time only, but that is exactly what happened. Why didn’t you tell me?” Korra asked her.

Asami shrugged. “I thought you would have figured that out too…”

***

Two weeks later, Korra was back. She had another delightful Saturday at the youth center. She came out of her shell a little more this time too, now she knew what to expect. 

She spent several more hours talking with Tenzin after the class. He asked her if she had ever done any meditating or other things that were part of his hippie lifestyle. Korra admitted that she hadn’t, she was an exercise junkie, and so sitting still had never appealed to her. And she didn’t know much about yoga or tai chi, but she didn’t think they were very athletic. This made Tenzin laugh in earnest for the first time since Korra had met him. He was always so serious that this sound was quite a shock at first.

That’s how Korra tried yoga for the first time. The three oldest children joined their father and Korra in this endeavor. Rohan tried to mimic them but just started running around instead. They started basic with some sun salutations, followed by more poses for about an hour and a half. Korra had never done anything like this, but didn’t find it to be too terrible. She did admit to him it was more taxing than she expected.

What she did not expect was to be sore the next day. She was always sore after a workout, it was to be expected. It was desirable even. But this. This was like she used muscles she didn’t know she had. And Korra had a LOT of muscles.

“Are you ok?” Asami asked her the next morning. Korra had been moving slowly and groaning more than usual.

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just sore.” She said grumpily, bending down to get a pan to start some eggs.

“Oh ok. Tough workout yesterday?” Asami had gone back to reading her email.

“You could say that.”

Asami looked up again. “What did you do? Are you cheating on me?” She half joked.

“No! Of course not! No, it’s just…” Korra was afraid to admit it. She sighed heavily and went for it. “Tenzin had me do yoga yesterday. It kicked my ass.”

Asami was wide-eyed at this confession and then burst out laughing.

“Hey! That’s not nice! I’m hurting over here! It was really difficult!” Korra playfully pouts at her. Asami still can’t help but laugh harder, she had tears in her eyes even.

“I know, I’m sorry! It’s just too funny. I’ve heard you make fun of yogis for who knows how long and you finally try it and…” Asami laughs again, but tried to maintain her composure, “it was hard for you! You! My muscle bound powerhouse fighter of a girlfriend. Got your ass kicked by yoga. And you actually admitted to it.” Asami burst into renewed fits of laughter. Korra finally joined her, but every laugh ached as well.

“Ok, it’s pretty funny, you’re right.” Korra finally says. “It was pretty enjoyable, to tell you the truth.”

“Well, maybe tonight you can show me how flexible you are?” Asami insinuates.

“Deal.” Korra agrees. She hands Asami her plate of breakfast and they ate together before continuing on with their day.


	6. Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra helps out more and more at the youth center, and is eventually offered a job.

Korra continued teaching self-defense most weekends at the youth center. She enjoyed the kids and how she could help them feel empowered. Sometimes Lin was able to help her with the class, but most of the time she was teaching solo. Korra would usually join Tenzin and his family after class for lunch and yoga.

Korra liked the family. She liked the way the siblings bickered, but still had obvious affection for each other. She liked how Tenzin and Pema seemed to balance each other and that they were able to wrangle the kids at the center and their own offspring. 

Tenzin’s brother Bumi was another eccentric character. He was as tall as Tenzin, but had more weight, a slight gut, and more hair. He was ex-military, but was unlike any other military person Korra had ever met. He was gregarious and wild, and almost every story he told seemed too crazy to be true. When Korra thought more about it, it was almost as if Bumi’s entire life and military career were just one big farce after another. However, he was always good for a laugh and was great at his job.

It had been a few months of her volunteering there, when Tenzin called Korra one afternoon.

“Hey Tenzin, what’s up?” Korra greeted him.

“Well, our regular activities director is on medical leave right now. He had a nasty fall and he isn’t that young. The kids at the center have been excited for weeks though about this informal basketball tournament they put together. Our activity director had made up the teams, coached them all, and they’ve really been looking forward to it. It’s this weekend. I don’t know anything about basketball. Do you, by any chance?” Tenzin asks her hopefully.

“Uh, I mean I’ve played a little. It’s not my favorite sport but I can hold my own on the court. I know the rules at least.” Korra says hesitantly.

“Great! That’s more than I know. Can you come and help us this weekend then? Please? We will have you for dinner to thank you, and you can invite Asami as well. We would be honored to get to know her.” Tenzin begs her.

“Sure, Tenzin, whatever you need.” She said it without thinking, but realized it was true. There was something about him.

“Excellent, I’ll let the kids know. The ones that have been in your class really like you, so I’m sure they’ve told the others, so I think they will be fine with the last minute replacement.” Tenzin says. He always thinks of the kids first, Korra thought to herself, maybe that’s why I like him.

“The kids like me?” Korra didn’t know what to say to this. She hadn’t seen any evidence of this in her two trips to the center.

“Of course! Are you that surprised?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I just did what Lin told me to do. None of them were mean to me or tried to question me, so I thought that was good.”

“Korra, that’s everything.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. “Er, ok then. Well I will see you all on Saturday then.”

“Great thank you again!”

They hung up. Korra had an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. She realized she felt pride. The kids liked her. They listened to her. Korra didn’t realize how much that had meant to her until Tenzin told her.

The first day of the basketball tournament went well. The activities director had done teams of four and the games were short. To win you had to be the first team to eleven, baskets are only one or two points, instead of two and three like in the pros, and you have to win by two points. There were several brackets and categories of teams, because age had to be taken into account as well as boys and girls. There were several kids that wanted to play on the boys or girls bracket, but that played on a team in the mixed bracket as well. 

It was a lot to keep track of and there was a strict schedule. Thankfully, Jinora had that part under control. All Korra had to do was referee a bit as well as coach all the teams. Because this was all in good fun, it worked well. The other thing Korra liked about how the tournament was setup was that if you lost your first game, you still got to play a few more games. You weren’t going to win the bracket that way, but it’s not like anyone was left out after losing. Every kid played at least three games that day.

As she greeted Asami at the front doors, Korra realized she was exhausted and her voice was hoarse from use. She led them back to Tenzin’s where Pema had vegetarian chili and cornbread waiting for them. Just what Meelo needs, thought Korra.

The family loved Asami. Korra was grateful to see her laughing and having a wonderful time that evening as well. She was even more grateful when after dinner, Asami was volunteering to fix some piece of industrial kitchen equipment that had been broken. They couldn’t get a repairman out for another week, and Asami wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Korra was watching her work and explain what she was doing to Tenzin and Bumi. Korra barely heard Pema come up behind her.

“You’ve got a good one there.” Pema said softly.

“Don’t I know it,” Korra agreed.

“I can tell you love each other a lot. I’m really happy for you both.”

“Thank you, Pema. I’m just glad that she forced her way back into my life and that I was able to get past my own issues.” Korra had given them the abbreviated version of their history at some point recently.

We stood there for a few more minutes in silence. Pema finally said, “You did a really great job today.”

“Oh, thank you. It wasn’t a big deal, I was happy to help.” Korra said sheepishly.

“Korra, don’t discount your abilities. They can tell you’re one of them, that you’ve been there, that you care. When you speak, they listen. People always underestimate children, but you haven’t done that once.” Pema states plainly.

“I…” Korra starts, but is interrupted by Ikki running through the halls with something. Pema leaves to go deal with the situation. Korra later finds out it was Jinora’s diary.

Asami finished her work and the couple thanked the family for dinner. Korra told them she would be back tomorrow, and Asami promised not to be a stranger. She had already spoken with Bumi at length about upgrades she can make to the security system and that she would be stopping by to implement those soon.

Korra and Asami walked home. A few blocks from their apartment, Asami said, “I can see why you like them. They’re great.”

“Yes, I don’t understand why they like me so much, but I’m grateful.” Korra says.

Asami lets out dry laugh. “What’s not to like? You’re kind, smart, caring, and you do a great job with the kids.”

“Yeah, Pema told me the kids really like me. But that doesn’t mean they have to have me over for dinner and such.”

“They do it because they want to. They like you as much as you like them, Korra.”

Korra went to sleep that night with a full belly and a full heart.

The next day was even better. The second day of the tournament was with the best teams from the day before and this time it was played elimination style. The kitchen staff had made a pizza party at the conclusion of the tournament and Tenzin’s children held a mini awards ceremony. The awards were faux Olympic style medals. They were homemade, but the kids were still excited when they received them. The top three teams in each bracket got awards, as well a few extra team and individual awards for “best sportsmanship,” “most improved,” and of course “MVP.”

All of the kids in the center had each signed two basketballs. Korra hadn’t paid much attention to this, as she was too busy to notice kids passing around these around all weekend. One was for the activities director who had organized the tournament and helped the kids get ready in the first place. Korra was shocked when she received the other one at the awards ceremony. She felt a tear go down her face and wondered how it got there.

Korra had a hard time identifying the feeling inside of her at that moment. After a few minutes she realized several things at once. She was proud of the kids. They had a great weekend, in part, because of her. Korra. She felt accomplished. And it was when these realizations hit her that she could identify the feeling: self-worth. It was more than she had ever experienced. More than any fight. Certainly more than drugs (those were for escaping her lack of self-worth). More than hundreds of people yelling her name while her fist was raised in the air. Seeing the kids in the youth center feel good about themselves and helping them improve – her pride in them was more than she knew possible.

After all the children left, Tenzin asked Korra into his office. She hadn’t been in there before, since she usually met with him in his home. The office was equally sparse, but it had a computer, file cabinets, lots of books, and a few comfy armchairs off the side. Since Tenzin sat behind the desk, Korra opted for the regular chair in front of his desk.

“So, Korra. How many hours are you working at the gym these days?” He began.

“Not too many at the moment. School has kept me pretty busy, but honestly, I only have a few clients that I really like working with. I’ve found myself bored with it. I took the job as something to do, something that earned money and wasn’t illegal. But I never really wanted to be doing it in the first place.”

“And how are you classes going?”

“Not bad, I finished the first semester with a decent GPA. Mostly A’s, but a few B’s. I think this semester is going just as well.” Korra admitted.

“Well, I’m asking all this because our activities director actually decided that he’s ready to retire. He said that his fall was an eye opener for him and that he couldn’t be running around after the kids anymore. I want to offer you his job.” Tenzin finished.

“What?” Korra couldn’t believe it.

“I understand if you don’t want to or you’re too busy with school. I know that is important to you.” He said.

“I didn’t say I’m not interested, I’m just shocked. I don’t have a degree. I don’t have any experience.”

Tenzin chuckled softly. “Korra. You’re good with the kids. You know fitness and you know more about sports than anyone in my family. After we learned that we would need someone beyond the tournament, we decided this tournament was an unofficial interview. Bumi and I have already talked it over with the board and you have their full support. Plus, you have the support of my whole family.”

Korra was touched at this. “I’ll have to talk it over with Asami.”

“Of course.”

“But I’m inclined to say yes.”

“Good. Here’s all the details,” he handed her a contract, “Think it over. Let me know.”

“Thank you, Tenzin. I will.”

***

Asami was thrilled. “That’s amazing Korra! What do you think? Do you want to do it?”

“Yes, I don’t know what it is, but I like being there. But the hours are weird, so that makes me nervous about getting to see you less. It’s basically when the kids are not in school. So I’ll have to work a lot of weekends and possibly some later evenings.”

“We will make it work. We can figure it out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! Korra, I’ve noticed a change in you in just the few times you’ve been there. Something is starting to shift in you. You can’t tell me you don’t feel it.” Asami said.

“Well, maybe a little. I hadn’t really thought about it too much. I’m just glad none of the kids seem to hate me.”

“This again? Of course they don’t hate you. I didn’t get to see any of the games, but if the way Tenzin’s children look at you is how the others do then they already love you. Why wouldn’t they?”

Korra blushed. Asami always knew what to say.


	7. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has to deal with many things at her new job at the youth center, including a certain detective.

Korra finished her second semester with another good GPA. The week she started her new job at the youth center, she went ahead and changed her major. She had decided that exercise science was useless to her. She already knew more about fitness than many of the teachers, and it just didn’t interest her the way she thought it would. Korra decided that she psychology was a good enough major. She wasn’t interested in pursuing a true social work or counseling degree, both things she had briefly considered, but at least psychology would maybe help her with the kids at the youth center. With her new job having longer hours, she switched to her classes being online only. She was happy to finally get into an art history class, though.

A month went by and Korra and Asami developed another new routine. Korra was right, they did see each other less, but the time they had together was that much more special. They would compare schedules for the week, so they could figure out which meals would be eaten together, which days they wouldn’t see each other much, and of course, which days they could squeeze in the occasional date night.

Korra quickly figured out why Tenzin and his family lived at the youth center. There was always something that needed to be done. Korra had no idea it would take so much to run a place like that. She thought it was just a place that kids could go to have adult supervision for a few hours after school, but she realized it meant more than that to so many of the children. And with their policy of not turning anyone away, Korra found that her job duties were more than activities director. She helped anywhere she was needed. They usually had Korra lift things, but she had already helped out with a few difficult situations. Tenzin had been right: the kids were from all walks of life.

Korra would be lying if she said she was just working at the youth center. She spent a lot of time with Tenzin and his family. Korra was starting to look to Tenzin as somewhat of a mentor. She was there for dinner frequently or just for a cup of tea. She developed a liking for yoga and tai chi, she would join the classes Tenzin taught to the children at the youth center, as well as when his family would engage in these activities. Korra liked yoga better than tai chi, but she would never actually admit that to Tenzin.

Tenzin had taught these skills at the youth center since taking over. He believed a lot of the teachings would help kids deal with their emotions better. And most of them had every reason to have emotional issues. Korra quickly learned that Tenzin didn’t have to teach these classes himself, she had learned enough after a few times to have taught them instead. The administrative duties he had to keep up with could be grueling, and kept him away from the positive aspects of his job. Tenzin liked to still be involved with the children as much as possible.

Tenzin had finally coerced Korra into learning to meditate, but that was not going as well as everything else. At their third meditation session, Korra was starting to feel more than frustrated. “I just don’t understand what I’m supposed to be doing.” She would say to him.

“Korra, this is an activity for you mind. Not your body. You need to clear your mind.” Tenzin would remind her.

“But, I don’t know how!”

“It takes practice. Focus on your breathing. You need to just go through the motions and eventually it will happen.”

Korra groaned.

Regardless of not being good at meditating, Asami had been right about the influence of the youth center. Korra was happier. She wasn’t sure why, but something about the youth center made her feel like she belonged there. It was difficult, often grueling work, but she had developed a rapport with the kids, much to her surprise, and they usually listened to her. 

She had her bad days, of course. Tonraq’s last words to her would sometimes replay in her head on a loop on those bad days. With every step she took, she would hear another repetition. She tried to outrun it. If I run faster, then the voice won’t be able to replay with each step, it won’t be able to keep up, she thought. But that never worked. Tonraq’s words would then take on a new rhythm and never abate. Korra did find that these episodes wouldn’t last as long as they used to though. She had decided that maybe the darkness would never truly go away

Despite any of the bad days, she felt more and more like she was on the right track. She still didn’t know what that track was, but it was the correct one. As long as she had Asami by her side, it didn’t matter where the track was headed. She could deal with the voice of her father’s disappointment haunting her.

***

One afternoon, Korra was strolling the halls of the youth center. She had just got done helping Tenzin with a group yoga class. She had received a call on the radio (all the staff had walkie talkies, like teachers at school did). There was a police officer at the front door and a staff member needed to assist them. Korra called in that she was closest and would escort the officer and find out what they needed. She was surprised that the officer waiting at the front door was Mako.

She groaned inwardly. Great, what is he doing here? She thought to herself. Ok, just act professional, do your job. He’s in uniform, so he’s here doing his job. He’s probably here about one of the kids. She walked up and buzzed him in. “How can I help you, detective?” She tried to say this nonchalantly. She was not sure if it worked.

Mako was momentarily stunned. He eyed her suspiciously, but she saw him glance at her official name badge, indicating she was an employee. This must have been enough for him to move past any misgivings he had.

“Uh, Korra, hi. When did you start working here? I thought you were a personal trainer?” He said awkwardly.

“Oh it hasn’t been too long, about two months. Did Asami not tell you? It was actually thanks to Opal’s aunt Lin that I have this job.” Korra gave him a smug look at this proclamation.

“No, we haven’t caught up recently, our schedules have not matched up.”

They stood there in silence for another second.

“So, you’re obviously not here for me, since you didn’t know I work here. Are you going to tell me why you’re here then?” Korra finally asked.

“I’m looking for a kid named Kai. I was told he hangs out here.” Mako said.

“Oh yes, he’s fairly new, but he is here a lot. Let me go find him.”

Korra led Mako to one of the many rooms in the youth center. This room was just a small one with a few couches. It was used for police questioning sometimes, quiet homework time, counseling sessions with kids, or anything else it needed to be used for.

She brought Kai into the room a few minutes later. Kai was a kid around Jinora’s age with a dark complexion, most likely of Indian descent. Korra knew that Kai was in foster care and had some previous dealings with the law. But she also knew he had a likable personality. 

Kai walked in staring at the floor and took a seat. Korra followed and sat down as well. It was standard policy that an employee had to be with a child while they talked to police. This was for everyone’s benefit usually, but mostly it was in the child’s best interest. Mako looked uneasy with Korra there, but like before, he pushed through the awkwardness to do his job.

“Hello Kai, I’m Detective Mako. Do you know why I’m here?” Mako began, not unkindly. Korra was happy about that.

“No.” Kai said, still looking down.

“Kai.” Korra said gently, but sternly. “What did we talk about, just two days ago?”

“Telling the truth.” He had the decency to look ashamed.

“So let’s try this instead. That is the last lie you’re going to tell in this room. The detective is going to tell you why he is here. Then you’re going to talk and tell him what you know. You’re going to answer his questions truthfully. I’m right here, so if there is something you’re uncomfortable with, we can talk it out. Ok?”

Kai nods slowly, but agrees. “Ok.”

Korra looked to Mako to indicate he should begin. “We got a call about a string of car jackings recently that seem to be connected. High-end cars. And someone identified you at the scene of one of these crimes yesterday.”

Kai finally looks up, fear in his eyes. “I didn’t have anything to do with it, I promise.” He looked between Korra and Mako, pleading for them to believe him.

“Let’s slow down, he just says someone identified you.” Korra reassured him.

“Were you there, Kai?” Mako asks.

Kai sighed deeply. “Yes.”

“Why were you there?”

“I was just hanging out. We were supposed to go do something else.”

“Who’s ‘we?’”

“I can’t tell you. They’ll think I’m a snitch and then hurt me.”

Korra interrupted the questions. “Kai. We can’t help you if you don’t tell us the whole situation. If you didn’t do anything wrong, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Mako took over again. “Ok, so you were at the scene. You were with other people. But you didn’t do anything. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes.” Kai admitted.

“Ok. Can you walk me through it? You don’t have to mention any names yet. Just tell me what happened.” Mako says.

“Well I was hanging out with some guys. They…they said they could get me some weed, so I went along with them. I don’t know them that well, but I’m still learning this part of town so I didn’t know where else to score. They told me we needed to make a detour first, that they had to pick up something else. We stood in the alley behind the bodega for over an hour, waiting, but I didn’t know what we were waiting for. All of the sudden, one guy nods, and they start walking out of the alley. I followed because I didn’t know what was happening. Then I see that this Mercedes had been stopped at the light, and there were no other cars around. One guy pulls out a gun, opens the door to the car, and he yells for the driver to get out of the car, half pulls him out of the car really. I was just shocked, it all happened so fast and they all start climbing into the car. They asked if I was ‘in.’ I didn’t even respond, I was so afraid, I just ran away at that point.”

“Thank you, Kai. You did the right thing by telling me and by running away. Why didn’t you go to the police after that?” Mako asks him gently.

“Well, how am I supposed to explain why I was hanging out with those guys? How am I supposed to tell the police that I was trying to get some weed? How was I supposed to explain that I wasn’t a part of what happened? I’ve never had cops believe me, so I had no reason to think they’d start now.” Kai admitted.

Korra sighed. She knew Kai already had a record for pick pocketing. But she knew he was a good kid at heart. “Doing what is right is not always easy, Kai.” I tell him gently.

“I know Ms. Korra,” he says, and looks down again.

“Ok, so here comes the difficult part, Kai. You saw them commit the crime. I need to know who they are and how to find them.” Mako says.

Kai looked at Korra desperately. “They would hurt me if said anything. These guys don’t play around.”

“Kai, look at me. You’ve seen my arms right? And I’m sure you’ve been here long enough for the other kids to tell you about me and what I’m capable of. You know that anyone that tries to hurt any of you kids has to answer to me. I know I can’t protect you all the time, but you’re safe here. And we can figure the rest out once you tell the detective.”

“You can’t punch a bullet.” Kai said softly.

Mako and Korra made eye contact for the first time, both remembering the time Korra punched him in Nebraska. Korra then turned back to Kai. “You’re right, I can’t. But that doesn’t mean I won’t do everything I can to make sure no one hurts you.”

Kai considered this for a long time. He finally spoke. “It was some guys that were in a gang. I don’t know which one. I’m still new to this part of town. I just knew that they could probably get me some weed.”

“Names?” Mako asked.

“I never asked, I think one of them was called ‘Ping.’ But there were three of them.”

“If I showed you some photos, do you think you could pick them out?”

“Probably.”

“Ok, we will come back to that. Now where did you find them?”

“A couple blocks away from that bodega. There’s an apartment complex nearby that the top floor is abandoned, so I’ve seen them come and go a lot from there. That’s why I finally approached them.”

Mako took some notes. He pulled out a book of mug shots to show Kai. It took Kai almost a quarter of an hour before he recognized one of the guys. It was not the one he thought was named “Ping,” but he was sure it was one of the three. That was the only one he was able to identify in the photos Mako had with him though.

“Thank you, Kai. This was really helpful. You did a really great job. These guys stole a car at gunpoint, in broad daylight. There is no reason for them to single you out as someone who identified them. There are cameras and there were other people on the street. So as long as you don’t seek those guys out again, you shouldn’t be in any danger. Can you promise me you won’t go back to that area? That you won’t seek them out?” Mako finally said to him.

“Yes, I promise.” Kai said, and he was sincere.

“I may have to come back and ask you a few more questions at some point, or show you more photos. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Now, here is my card Kai. You have any trouble, or you think of anything else, you call me.” Mako said kindly.

“Yes, detective. Thank you for not being mad about the weed.”

“I think Ms. Korra here will probably give you a hard enough time about that. You stay out of trouble, and just come here instead of looking for weed. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“He’s right Kai, we are going to have another talk after I walk the detective out. Stay here and I’ll be right back.” Korra said. Kai looked down again, but nodded.

Korra and Mako walked back to the entrance in silence. Before he walked out the door, he turned back around, gave her a nod, and was on his way.


	8. Asami's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra wanted a nice quiet evening to themselves for Asami's birthday. Their friends have other plans. Beginning of chapter contains smut.

“Korra!” Asami said, breathily.

“That’s right, say my name.” Korra told her.

“Mmmmm, Kooorrrraaa.” Asami said with an elongated moan.

It was a Saturday night, and it happened to be Asami’s birthday. They had both taken the day off to be together. They went for a morning run at the High Line and had a picnic in Central Park for lunch. They watched a few movies in the home theater and were just genuinely enjoying each other’s company with no real plans. They told their friends they were going to have a quiet night in since work had been stressful for both of them lately. What they didn’t tell their friends was that they were going to have sex for several hours.

Korra was wearing the strap-on and was on top of Asami. One of Asami’s legs was up on Korra’s shoulder and Korra was grabbing her hips to pull her to her. Korra was being slow and deliberate with her movements for the moment. With each thrust. Asami would call out Korra’s name.

Thrust. “Korra!”

Korra pulled back slowly, and then thrust with a little more power than before. “Oh god, Korra.” She pulled back again, but a little faster. “Korra!” A little faster, “Korra!” A little more power, “Ooooohhh yes, Korra, yes!” Until Korra eventually built a steady rhythm. “Korra! Korra! Korra!” Asami would still say with every thrust, until it the thrusts became too fast for her to speak in time with.

Korra could feel Asami’s orgasm building, so she bent over to kiss her. As she did so, she scooper her arms under Asami’s, and pulled her up off the bed. She thrust her for a while in this half sitting position, before eventually flipping them over, so Korra was on the bottom. Korra brought her legs so her knees were up, so that she had more leverage to thrust into Asami. Asami was straddling Korra, and Korra grabbed her hips again. Asami had to grab the headboard to stay upright. 

Korra started to fuck her in this position. Again, she started slow and deliberate. But by this time, that was teasing Asami.

“Please Korra, please fuck me! Harder!” Asami begged.

Korra laughed at the demand. “Ok, you asked for it.”

Korra was relentless. She would thrust upwards with her pelvis, using all the power from her legs, while pulling Asami down by the waist. Asami herself was trying to aid the movements, but found she couldn’t do much except ride it out. She let Korra take control fully and found herself close to her climax.

“Oh my god, yes, right there, ooohhhh Korra. Korra!” She moaned as she came. Korra did not let up until Asami collapsed on top of her. She peppered her with gentle kisses everywhere, while Asami tried to catch her breathe.

“You are the most gorgeous creature that has ever walked this earth, did you know that? I love you so much.” Korra said with reverence.

Asami still couldn’t speak, she could barely breath. She tried to say, “I love you too.” But the words didn’t quite happen. Korra just held her and laughed at her post-coital exhaustion. Finally, she managed to say, “I think I blacked out there for a second.”

“Good,” was all Korra could say while smiling ear to ear.

Korra wasn’t done with this round though. The sights and sounds of Asami had made her own desire intensify, and the strap against her clit was almost enough to make her finish while she fucked Asami. Almost.

Korra flipped them over, so that Asami was on her back. She knew that Asami was in no condition to really help, but Korra needed her. She took the strap on off of herself, and shimmied it up Asami’s legs, so that Asami was wearing it instead.

Asami still didn’t have her full wits about her yet, so she just gave Korra a questioning look. Korra said, “I need you. You can just lie there, but I need you. I need to ride you.” Asami didn’t argue with this.

Korra climbed on top of Asami and lowered herself onto the strap-on. She was dripping wet and there was enough of Asami’s fluid on it already that it slid right in. “Mmmm,” she moaned as it entered her. She almost came just from that.

Asami offered her hands for Korra to hold onto while she rode. They held hands while Korra bounced up and down, moaning and groaning. Asami loved watching Korra’s boobs bounce with each thrust, but more than that, she loved being able to watch Korra’s face. She was so happy and content, and Asami was making that happen.

Korra picked up the pace and Asami realized quickly that they needed to move. So, she did what Korra had done earlier. She sat up, her back against the headboard, and let Korra hold onto the headboard instead. Asami put her hands onto Korra’s hips so she could help guide her to climax.

As Korra went faster, Asami gripped harder, her nails piercing into Korra’s skin, but she didn’t care. “A-a-a-Asami!” Korra grunted out.

“Yes, ride me.” Asami replied.

“Oh my god, yes. Oh god yes. Fuuuuck!”

“Mmmm I love watching your boobs like this.” Asami said out loud. At this, she grabbed on of Korra’s boobs, pinching her nipple, and with the other hand she went to touch Korra’s clit.

Korra yelped when she felt the nipple pinch, but liked it all the same. The attention to her clit was enough to put Korra over the edge. With a loud satisfied moan, it was Korra’s turn to collapse.

“Damn. That was incredibly sexy.” Asami told her between kisses, as Korra caught her breath.

They lay like that a while, neither one wanting to move. And then Korra’s stomach rumbled. “Shall we order some dinner?” Asami asked with a grin.

“Probably. We have a lot more work to do and we will need our strength.” Korra agreed.

They got up and started to clean up. Asami ordered them food for delivery, and they both put on sweats and went downstairs to wait.

After only ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other, confused. “That’s too quick, they said it would be at least forty five minutes.” Asami said, as Korra answered the door.

When the door opened, it was none other than Ginger, Jargala, Kuvira, and their newest friend, a guy named Wu. They all yelled “Happy Birthday!” and let themselves in.

“What are you all doing here?” Asami said, as everyone made to give each other hugs.

“Well you said you guys were going to have a quiet night in, and that’s no fun. So we decided to come to you!” Ginger said, as she opened a bottle of wine she brought with her, knowing that Asami and Korra wouldn’t have any alcohol.

Korra and Asami looked at each other again. Asami just shrugged, which Korra took to mean they’re already here, they mean well, we can’t really kick them out, can we? And so Korra went to find the phone to increase their take out order.

They had all brought Asami presents, which was nice. Korra had a feeling that Ginger picked them all out. Kuvira especially wouldn’t have known what to get Asami. Wu had impeccable fashion sense, but he still was getting to know everyone, so that was a Ginger gift as well.

“So, did you guys do anything special today?” Ginger inquired?

“Yeah, did you already get to the birthday sex?” Jargala asked.

“Jar!” Ginger exclaimed.

“What? That’s the best part of birthdays.” Jargala said.

“Well you can learn to speak politely or we might be forgetting yours this year.” Ginger told her.

They continued to bicker for a little while longer. Asami just laughed at them. Kuvira was catching Korra up on the details of the latest fight, while Wu added details here and there. Wu is an extremely flamboyant gay man in his 20’s and is the son of a diplomat from China. He met them all because he loves going to the fights and is a self-proclaimed “fan boy.” 

One night, he and Ginger hit it off (since Ginger is just a spectator these days, they were both in the audience) and he followed her to meet up with Kuvira and Jargala afterward. He started hanging around them all after that and they couldn’t really get rid of him. Kuvira tried, but she said it was like trying to kick a puppy. He was nice enough, though, so it wasn’t too terrible having him around. His worst quality was that he sometimes asked inappropriate questions or said things that even Jargala thought were tactless.

There was another knock at the door. “Finally! I’m starving!” Korra she went to open the door again. It was still not the food.

“Surprise!” Korra and Asami were definitely surprised at this group of people. It was Mako, Bolin, and Opal.

“What the hell are you doing here? We spoke today! You didn’t tell me you guys were in town!” Asami squealed as she pulled Bolin and Opal in for hugs.

“We wanted to surprise you!” Bolin said.

“Plus, it’s almost the baby’s first birthday and Bolin’s family wants to celebrate too. Not sure if we will get to make it up here for Christmas this year or not.” Opal said.

“How did you keep this a secret from me though?” Asami said. “Did you know about this?” She asked Korra. Korra shook her head.

“Oh, I booked the tickets and told Bolin to clear his scheduled. I just couldn’t tell him where we were going until we actually got to the airport. Yeah, you know how Bolin is with secrets.” Opal said.

“I could’ve kept it secret!” Bolin exclaimed.

“Sure, Bo.” Mako said and rolled his eyes as he hugged Asami. He and Korra nodded at each other as a greeting. Asami noticed this exchange. That’s progress at least, she thought. She was starting to feel nervous about the situation. Not only had Korra and Mako not been in a room together for almost a year, but two of her other friends still engaged in illegal activity. Here goes nothing, Asami thought.

They made a round of introductions for everyone. While Korra explained that she knew them all from the gym, Kuvira pulled Wu to the other room to make sure he understood the full gravity of the situation. That he would feel the gravity of Kuvira’s fist if he opened his mouth about the fights.

The impromptu party actually went well. The food arrived shortly after the second set of guests, much to Korra’s delight, and everyone chatted pleasantly throughout the night. Opal and Bolin got along great with everyone, while Mako kept pretty quiet but would chat politely with anyone that approached him.

Mako and Asami were having a nice catch up in the corner, when Wu came up to Korra and Opal. Bolin was trying to win at arm wrestling against Kuvira and Jargala, while Ginger looked on.

“Korra, Kuvira said that guy over there is a detective?” Wu said slowly.

“Yes, Wu. That’s Mako. Asami and I went to high school with him and his brother Bolin.” Korra responded.

“Mmmm. Well he can interrogate me anytime!” Wu said.

“Oh, Wu, honey, he’s straight. He and Asami dated a while back.” Opal told him.

“Uh huh, I hear you. But he’s just so tall, dark, and handsome. Plus he’s got that brooding mysterious thing going for him too. I mean, Bolin is very handsome too, Opal, don’t get me wrong. But he’s more like a giant teddy bear! But Mako…Oh! I have got to go talk to him. Anything I should lead with?” Wu said excitedly.

“Nope, just be yourself. He’s going to reject you regardless.” Korra told him.

“Well we will just see about that!” Wu said and walked off.

“Oh, I wish we had popcorn.” Opal said. Korra chuckled.

The party went on for a few more hours like this. Glad I don’t have to be at work early tomorrow, thought Korra. Mako had spent most of the evening trying to avoid Wu, but eventually he decided to talk to Korra of all people.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Korra replied. Not sure why he had sought her out.

“I wanted to thank you again for helping me with Kai.”

“No problem, it is my job.”

“True, but you didn’t have to help me. You could have had someone else do it.”

“Well, I knew Kai the best at that point, so it made sense.”

“Well, he actually called me the other day, asked if he could come meet with me at the station.”

“Really?” This was the first Korra had heard of this.

“Yes, he had stumbled on another gang hideout. He kept his promise he told me, he didn’t go back to that same one. But he has a knack for getting himself into situations it seems.”

“Ugh, yes he does. Why was he there?”

“He said he was rifling through a dumpster in an alley and overheard some voices through a vent. He listened and figured out it was another gang hideout. They were talking about a big drug shipment coming through. So he wanted to make sure the right people knew.”

“Wow, good for him. But also, he knows to come to the center if he’s hungry, he doesn’t need to be digging through the dumpster.” Korra groaned.

“Yeah, I didn’t press on that part. But we staked out the place for a few days and figured out more particulars on the drug shipment. Caught the shipment and when we went in with a warrant to the hideout, we found all sorts of illegal things. We caught at least five guys there too and hopefully one of them will roll.”

“I’m really glad he called you.”

“Me too. But I don’t think he would have done it if you hadn’t convinced him to talk to me in the first place.”

Korra was about to agree, but Wu came over at this point to hit on Mako again. “So, detective, have you made any big arrests? Put away a lot of scary bad guys? You know, I’m pretty tough myself. Oooohh can I see your gun?” Wu said.

“No,” Mako told him.

“To which question?” Wu asked. Korra took that as her queue to leave.

It was past midnight once everyone left. Asami made plans with Opal and Bolin to come over and visit the baby the next day and Bolin’s family’s house. They were in town for a few more days. Ginger made Opal promise to call her when she needed to hear about the real world and have adult conversation. Bolin crushed Korra in a hug. Wu somehow got Mako’s phone and called his phone with it, so they had each other’s numbers, much to Mako’s dismay.

When Korra finally closed the door, her and Asami fell onto the couch in exhaustion.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Korra asked her.

“Yes, actually. That was a nice surprise. I’m glad they all came over. I’m definitely sad our plans were ruined though.” Asami said.

“Oh, that’s fine, I’ll just have to make it up to you.” Korra said with a grin. Asami smiled back, and snuggled closer to her on the couch.

“You and Mako seemed to have a conversation that didn’t involved shouting.” Asami observed.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot to tell you.” She had not talked about her encounter with Mako at the youth center. She had honestly forgotten about it, Asami had worked late that evening, so by the time they had a real conversation the next day, it had slipped Korra’s mind. Korra told her all about the incident with Kai and the conversation with Mako tonight.

“Wow. That’s just crazy! I’m with Mako, I’m glad you were there to help him talk to Kai. He wouldn’t have done that otherwise.” Asami said.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Wait, Kai? Didn’t you say that’s the one that Jinora likes?”

“Yes, I caught them kissing. Jinora made me promise not to tell Tenzin.”

“Oh he is not going to like that. Not one bit.” Asami said. They both laughed at the thought of Tenzin finding out Jinora had a boyfriend.


	9. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Tenzin talking through her issues and meditating. Also, trouble at the youth center. Warning: derogatory slurs about lesbians in this chapter, some violence, and mention of domestic violence.

It had now been over a year since their trip to Nebraska for Xia’s birth. Korra remembered that it was now also a year since her mother told her that Tonraq wanted to try and have a relationship with his daughter. Korra had still not decided what to do. She knew she couldn’t avoid it forever. But there was something holding her back. She knew part of it was his last words to her, along with everything else, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about any of it.

Part of her also felt guilty that she was spending so much time with Tenzin and his family. She knew she looked to him as a mentor, but she wondered sometimes if she were also looking at him as a father figure. Why was it easy with Tenzin and not my own father? Korra would think to herself. But she knew the answer. They didn’t have any history or baggage with each other, like she did with Tonraq. There wasn’t as much at stake either. Sure, she definitely wanted Tenzin to have a good opinion of her, but at the end of the day, he was Korra’s employer.

Meanwhile, Korra was getting better at meditation. She found she actually felt calmer and clearer after a session with Tenzin and she was able to use these techniques on her own. It was still hard and didn’t always work. But the darkness couldn’t grip her nearly as easily as it did in the past. She could sometimes ground herself with meditation and put a stop to it when only the edges of her vision had gone dark. This was immense progress from just having shorter and less frequent dark days.

***

“Ugh. I give up.” Korra was meditating again with Tenzin. She decided to stop the pointless endeavor, and do something more active for a few minutes. She settled on push-ups. Simple and repetitive, almost a form of meditation in itself. 

She had been doing well during their session, but unfortunately, Senna had called that day. Senna wasn’t pushing the “Tonraq” issue, but Korra could still feel them both thinking about it every time they spoke. Lingering in the air, unspoken between them. This meant that when she spoke to her mother, she inevitably thought about her father. Her mind wasn’t focused at all.

“What’s wrong, Korra?” Tenzin asked patiently, not opening his eyes.

“Just…” Korra didn’t know how to start, or if she even waned to. She had never really spoken about her parents to Tenzin. “My mom called today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We have a better relationship since she visited. I still don’t always know how to talk to her, but I’m making an effort. We understand each other a little better.”

“That’s good.” Tenzin just kept his eyes closed, sitting in the lotus position. His breathing steady and even. 

After Korra had done a few repetitions of push-ups, she went back into the lotus position herself, ready to try again.

“So, why does having a good relationship with your mother make you angry?” He asked.

“It doesn’t. It’s not her.” Korra said. The silence stretched between them. He’s going to make me say it, isn’t he? “It’s my dad.”

Tenzin let the silence hang again. Korra thought she might suffocate from it. Either that or the incense. So, with a heavy sigh, she finally filled the void. “I haven’t spoken to him since he called to tell me he couldn’t make it to my graduation. Not like we spoke much before that, it was always a strained relationship. But his last words to me. I don’t think I can ever get over or forgive him for. I hear them all the time.”

“You’re still mad at them for sending you away.” He said it simply and calmly.

“Yes. I’ve tried to start forgiving my mom. Trying to start over. But I don’t know where to even start with Tonraq. Or if I even want to.”

“Of course you want to. We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you didn’t. You want to so much it hurts.” Korra knew it was true. Asami had a non-existent relationship with her father, and she never spoke about him. When he came up in conversation, she barely reacted. The mere thought of Korra’s father made her insides turn to fire and ice.

“As usual, you’re right.” Korra told him.

“So, let me ask you this. Have you ever thought about what it was you actually wanted them to do? If you could turn back the clock, and you were in their shoes, how would you treat a moody, rebellious, angsty teenager?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well that might be what you need to figure out. They weren’t mind readers then and they aren’t now. I know it may hurt to hear, but they honestly did the best they knew how. If you didn’t know what you needed from them at the time, how could you expect them to have known what you needed?”

Korra opened her eyes to look at him. Tenzin’s eyes were still closed, but he had a knowing smile on his face all the same.

***

Much to her surprise, Korra found meditation easier after a few months. She found it helped her keep the darkness away, with the added benefit of clearing her mind. 

However, getting better at meditation came with a few downsides. Often, when she meditated, she would have flashbacks to her childhood. These would be both good and bad memories of her parents, but especially of her father. As soon as she would be in the lotus position again, it was like a movie started behind her eyelids, and she was helpless to stop it until it played out. The memories had a mind of their own.

Images from her whole life flashed before her eyes. Some of the memories had long been forgotten in her drug-induced wild years. A memory of an apartment she stayed in for a few weeks, she was pretty sure it had bed bugs. A concert she went to. The face of an ex-lover. Heating the spoon before she took a hit. Yelling at Kuvira in the hospital. Asami and her becoming friends at that gala. Arguing with Mako at the movie theater. Working at the bar in London. That first fight club she went to. Sitting on Tonraq’s shoulders as a child, looking at the fishes. These snippets of her past, dancing like a flame in her mind, were each gone before she could concentrate on any one too long.

Then it was a longer memory, a pleasant one. She remembered sledding with Tonraq in the winter. She was about four. They would hike up the big hill just outside of town, and they would sled down. When she was that little, he held her tight on the same sled as himself. And they would just laugh together the whole ride. His laugh was true and unbridled, and the feeling of this memory filled Korra with such joy, she felt it warm her whole body. Senna would come fetch them after a few hours, watching their final few runs down the hill, with a thermos of hot chocolate for each of them.

But the memory changed as soon as Korra let herself feel the joy. It was a memory of an argument. She was probably around eleven and twelve in this memory. Tonraq and Korra were shouting, before she stormed out of their house. She ran, as fast as she could away from there. She collapsed into the snow a few blocks away and cried. It was the first time she had done that. Korra stayed out all night, determined not to go home. She was a few miles from her house when she realized how tired she was. She fell asleep on a park bench, and some police officers recognized her and brought her back home.

They didn’t talk about it. No one apologized and there were no admissions of worry from either of her parents. Korra took no notice of the obvious signs of worry; she was still angry and cold. The bloodshot eyes of her mother who hadn’t slept at all or the blanket on the couch that meant Tonraq slept by the phone, in case the police found Korra. Her mother brought her some breakfast and made sure she warmed herself by the fire. But no mention of the fight.

She heard Tonraq’s last words to her then. “You’re just not who I hoped you would be.” They echoed throughout her head, until they reverberated throughout her entire being. She felt like she was sitting in the middle of a giant pipe organ, and every note were those words. Each note was a dagger into her heart.

Korra’s eyes burst open, and she gasped, as if she had been underwater and was finally breaking the surface. When she finally realized she was back in reality, she could reflect on the memories that came to her during meditation. That was how it always went, she thought. We never talked about it, never tried to fix our problems, we just fought and then pretended it never happened. No wonder I hid everything away. 

This thought saddened her even more than the memories. That she had learned to bottle her emotions and not deal with them from such a young age.

***

She was working one afternoon, and got a call on the radio. “Situation at the front desk. Police on their way. Any available personnel please assist.” Not very specific as to what the situation is, Korra thought, but she radioed that she was responding. In addition to being the person that lifted the heavy objects around the youth center, she had also become the unofficial security guard and bouncer.

She saw a man in the vestibule with a woman and two elementary aged kids. He was large and muscular, and was shouting. He was so angry his whole face was red. As Korra approached, she could tell the woman had a black eye she had tried to cover with makeup. The kids looked mostly unharmed, even if the clothes they wore were tattered. Korra had just enough time before she reached the front to radio Pema. “Pema, front doors. Battered woman and two kids.”

Korra reached the doors, unlocked them and ushered the woman and two children inside. The man tried to rush past Korra, but she stood her ground.

“Can I help you, sir?” She said kindly, while making sure her feet were planted, prepared for a fight.

“Yeah, you can get the hell out of my way so that I can drag that bitch of a wife home so she can make me dinner on time for once!” He practically spit in Korra’s face.

Korra was not having it. She would not let this man past her. She tried to shut the door on him, but it was no use. “Sir, I can’t allow you in here.”

“Why the hell not? You’re just a big cunt like her huh?”

“I’m not letting you near her or the kids.” She told him simply.

He laughed at this. “You? Won’t let me near her? Oh! I’ve seen your type. You’ve got the hots for her huh? Is that it? It figures, she’s lousy in bed, anyway. Maybe the problem has been that she’s a big ol’ dyke like you.”

“Sir, I need you to step back away from the doors.”

“And a big muff diver like you is going to make me?”

“I will if I have to.”

He laughed again, and that was when he swung at Korra. He was fairly muscular, and had more weight on Korra, but he was also in a rage. As soon as she saw his fist coming at her, her body reacted on instinct. She dodged the first blow. She dodged the second, trying to lure him into the vestibule. On his third attempt, he made contact with her face. It was at that point that Korra could no longer hold herself back from retaliating. She waited until she had an opening and struck. It felt good to make contact with his face. Better than Korra remembered it feeling. She was feeding some sort of primal urge she had. She could feel his jaw under her knuckles, could feel the blood from his lip splitting open spray on her.

Much to Korra’s dismay, her punch didn’t knock him to the ground. So she waited for him to take another few swings to wear himself out. She dodged most of his hits and eventually was able to get him back into the vestibule. Korra was putting everything she had into holding back, while still keeping this maniac away from his wife and children. She couldn’t let the situation escalate, like she had with that mugger in Times Square.

He landed another blow to her stomach. It hurt. But it seemed to feed that primal urge she had even more. That’s when she knew, in some dim corner of her brain, that she wasn’t as in control as she thought. The shadows came and engulfed her. Welcomed her like an old friend. The pain was pleasure, because it was what she deserved. She deserved the pain for being such a horrible person, a terrible daughter. She deserved the punishment for all of her past mistakes. She was a disappointment, she knew it. You’re just not who I hoped you would be. And at that thought, the rage hit her full force.

She came at the man with everything she had. She didn’t let him get comfortable. She was relentless in her attack. When she finally knocked him to the ground, she had let the rage run its course. She paused as she stood over him. He’s alive and still conscious. She knew if she didn’t leave the vestibule at that very second, that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself a second time. With all the strength she had, she made herself walk away, back into the safety of the youth center. Then, from emotional exhaustion, she collapsed.

***

When she came to, she was back in the medical exam area of the youth center. Kya was fussing over her and she could hear her talking to someone on the phone. She hung up once she saw Korra was awake.

“What the hell were you thinking? Didn’t we talk about street brawls?” Kya asked her.

“Protect. That lady. He had beaten that lady. Had to get him out.” Korra said weakly.

“Yes, but you didn’t have to beat him half to death!”

“He hit first, Kya! It was self-defense. I tried to just dodge, but it didn’t work. He wasn’t going to stop. I was protecting her.”

“Well the cops have him now. We have the whole thing on video, so I’m sure you’re not in too much trouble. You’ll need to make a statement once I let the officers know you’re conscious.”

“How bad is it?”

“Well, physically, you’ve had a lot worse. But, I can say that Asami sounded pretty livid when I told her what happened.”

“Oh, that’s who you were talking to.” Korra groaned as Kya cleaned her wounds.

“Yeah, she’s on her way.”

“Great.” Korra said sarcastically.

Kya finished her exam and let her know that she was putting her on medical leave for the rest of the week, and she didn’t know if Tenzin would be putting her on any other sort of leave or suspension. “Knowing my brother, he won’t, but he’s probably not happy with you either.”

“I saved that lady, Kya. I don’t understand why everyone is so mad.”

“Oh, Korra.” She said, almost pityingly, as she walked out of the room and let the officers in to take her statement.

***

Kya had been right on all accounts, Tenzin wasn’t mad, just disappointed, so he didn’t put give her any real punishment except for daily meditation sessions with him. Plus, she was doing her job. Everyone review the video, and it was clear that Korra was acting in self-defense and had held back for quite a while. The police had been there to arrest the man, so they weren’t too interested in charging Korra with anything, considering she had mad their job easier. Asami was furious.

Korra explained the situation and Asami did agree that Korra was in the right. But it didn’t mean that Asami had to be happy about it. She had put herself in danger and could have been hurt worse. “Pema said the guy was a lot larger than you, and you’re making it seem like he just had ten pounds on you or something.” Asami said.

Korra didn’t have an answer to this. She knew she would have to tell Asami about everything that happened in her mind, but she couldn’t just yet. She was ashamed. Ashamed of how easily she lost control. Ashamed at how good it felt to give in. Ashamed that after all the work she had done, it took one little incident to make her feel like she was back to where she had started.


	10. Meditations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets better at meditation, working through her feelings and reliving a lot of her past.

After the incident with the man at the youth center, Korra made sure to explain to all of her classes, especially at self-defense, exactly what she had done and why. She assessed there was an immediate danger to the woman and her children. She had tried to reason with him with words, but he swung at her. She dodged as much as she could, but he struck a few blows at her, and so she eventually did have to fight back so that he could be subdued. She wanted the children to understand two things: that the man’s behavior was completely unacceptable in every way and that physical aggression should always be the last resort in self-defense.

Korra was happy to hear that the woman and her children were placed in an apartment through a government program of some sort. It was far enough from her husband and her husband’s work that he wasn’t able to track them easily. Korra heard he made bail, but there was a restraining order in place, and the woman was able to get an temporary full custody over her children, due to the man’s violent behavior. She was working on filing for divorce, but it was all a difficult process, and she didn’t have a lot of money.

Korra found out the woman’s name was Theresa, and her two children, Aiden and Brigid, were now regulars at the youth center. They had become quite attached to Pema, since she was the one that first offered them comfort and shelter. To no one’s surprise, they were even more attached to Korra. The children had been in good health, and thankfully had not been the object of the man’s rage. 

Theresa had informed Pema and Kya that it had been happening for years. A few months after they were married, he started to beat her when things wouldn’t go his way. He had been a lot better in the past year or so, and so she thought that it was something that was behind them. However, her husband was somewhat of an alcoholic, and had recently been laid off. He took this frustration out on his wife, and so she took the kids and fled. She had showed up at the youth center because she knew she could take the kids there at least, and she thought he wouldn’t follow her there.

Korra was grateful that Asami wasn’t too angry with her after a day or so. She suspected that if she hadn’t been hurt that Asami would have made her sleep on the couch. Asami could tell that the incident had brought stirred up some emotions for Korra, she had told her that the only reason she passed out was from emotional exhaustion, not anything physical, but Asami didn’t push for answers. Yet.

On Korra’s week of medical leave, Tenzin made sure she was meditating every day. When she came back to work, she had to get there early every day so they could have their meditation session. With this much attention to meditation, she was experiencing flashbacks on a much more regular occurrence. She also found she would occasionally slip into a flashback when she wasn’t meditating. 

More often than not, her meditations brought her back to unpleasant memories. Unfortunately, many of these were her worst memories. Unalaq telling her just what he thought of her. Having to live with Tahno. Being arrested and calling Hiroshi to pick her up form the police station. Sleeping with some asshole just because he could get her some heroin. Sleeping on the street one night when she had been evicted for not paying rent. She didn’t even remember what city that was in. Another crappy apartment she had couch surfed and overstayed her welcome eventually. She never remembered the names, but sometimes could recall the faces of these ghosts of her past. Another hit of the needle. Another hit in the ring. And always, always she was brought back to her last conversation with her father.

She was pleased when she was able to sink into happier memories, at least for a little bit. One of her meditations during her week at home brought her back to sledding with Tonraq again. She was about seven in this memory, and she was so happy to have her own sled, rather than sharing with Tonraq.

“Want to race?” She asked him.

“I don’t know if you can keep up,” he teased her.

“Oh, you’re on old man!” Korra took off on her sled before he had even put his on the ground. Both of them laughing the whole time, and collapsing into the snow at the bottom of the hill. It took them a while to stop laughing. Korra thought she could stay in that moment forever.

But her mind didn’t let her. At least the next memory didn’t switch to fighting immediately. Her cousins, Eska and Desna, were visiting and there was a carnival in town. Korra thought she might have been about eight or nine, maybe even closer to ten. She never liked her cousins that much, but they had a great time that evening. They played the carnival games, rode the rides, and ate all the junk food. It was probably the only time she had fun with them that she was able to remember. 

The grown-ups stayed together for the most part, Unalaq was there too, unfortunately. They walked close behind the kids, but gave them some distance. Something new emerged of this memory in Korra’s meditative state. Tonraq and Unalaq were arguing. It was whispered, so as not to cause a scene, but they voices were angry. She couldn’t make out the words, but she turned to see her dad sneering in anger and Unalaq just looked so smug and pleased with himself. That he had baited her father into reacting so poorly. The next minute though, she turned because Eska was trying to show her something. When Korra turned back, the adults didn’t look as angry.

The night ended on the Ferris wheel. They were just under the weight limit, so she was able to ride in a car with both her parents. She remembered feeling on top of the world; she could have almost taken flight. It had been a wonderful evening.

Korra came back to the conscious world slowly. Her breathing deep and measured and she could feel her surroundings. She had not remembered her father and uncle fighting until this flashback. She wondered what it meant, what they had fought about. 

For the first time in a while, her meditation did not include her father’s final words to her. But as soon as she thought this, the words came back to her again. They haunted her. She couldn’t escape them. Couldn’t escape the pain they caused.

***

It was an early morning and Korra was meeting with Tenzin, as usual. She had woken up before the sun had even risen. As soon as they sat down, her mind slipped into the sea of memories, just as it always did these days. She saw clips of painful memories and a few nicer ones. Her and Asami when they were younger, during one of their good times, just goofing around. Yelling at Mako when he came to get Asami from that party. Making love to Asami in their apartment in Florence. Making love to Asami for the first time, back in Korra’s old apartment. Fishing with Tonraq. A weeklong bender Korra went on that left more marks on her arms than she could count. Getting her tattoos. Punching Mako in Nebraska. Punching an opponent in the ring. Fighting with Kuvira at Blackstone’s hidden gym. Punching another opponent in the ring. Taking the dive to save Asami. Back to punching Mako in Nebraska.

And then her mind settled, and replayed the entire incident with the Theresa’s husband. Korra felt like she was actually back in that moment, that it was happening again. She could feel her mouth move as she spoke to him, could feel her breath as she dodged him, and she felt his body crush under her fists. She could feel all the emotions she had during it too. The overwhelming need to put herself in the danger instead of the woman. Using all the willpower she had to hold herself back, to only dodge or not inflict too much damage on him. The realization that she wasn’t in control, that her fight or flight had got stuck to “fight.” When she heard her those words in her head again, it was rage that met her. It poured from her like she was breathing fire.

Before Korra could try to move to another memory, or pull herself out of this one, she realized Tenzin was trying to speak to her.

“Korra? Are you all right? You’re shaking.” He said, in a soft voice.

“I’m…fine…” she said it as if she had just been running.

“That doesn’t sound like you’re all right. What was in your mind just now?”

“I was reliving the incident with Theresa’s husband.” She said, trying to keep her voice as flat as possible.

He didn’t say anything. Damn it, Tenzin. She knew she would have to speak. He wasn’t going to make her, or ask any leading questions just yet. But his silence was more than an invitation, and little less than a demand.

“I felt everything again. Physically and emotionally. It was like I was really back there.”

“Mmm.” He said in response, letting her know to continue.

“I…” she didn’t know how to put it next. “I thought I was more in control of myself than I really was. I thought I could just dodge… I don’t know. But something else took over. I almost didn’t pull myself away once he was down, I almost didn’t make it out of the vestibule. That’s why I collapsed. It was because that took everything out of me.”

“Why are you upset about this?”

“Because it felt so good to give into the pain. It felt so good to inflict the pain. If I were a better person I wouldn’t have felt that way. If I were stronger I would’ve pulled myself away sooner. But I’m not.” She realized she had tears streaking down her face.

“Korra, the fight or flight instinct is hard wired into us. It has nothing to do with how strong someone is, it is about survival. In the end, you did what you had to do to survive and you kept others around you safe. You are stronger than you realize. A weaker person would have succumbed completely. They wouldn’t have hesitated to use force after the first swing that man took. A weaker person would not have pulled themselves away at all. You held onto your core self to do what you knew was right, even if it cost you.”

They didn’t speak for the rest of the time. Korra went about her workday thinking this over. She decided that she would finally have to tell Asami about her inner workings during the fight.

That evening, they were getting ready for bed. Asami had been making hints about wanting to have sex, but Korra needed to get this off her chest first.

“I had a good talk with Tenzin today.” Korra began.

“Oh? What was it about?” Asami replied, trying to hold back her disappointment at the turn the conversation had taken.

“The fight I had with Theresa’s husband.”

Asami said nothing to this; she was reserving her judgment until Korra was done. And so Korra told her everything. About how she felt during, how much it had cost her to walk away, and how weak it made her feel.

“But Tenzin said that a weaker person wouldn’t have done what I did, walk away after the threat was neutralized. They would have kept going. That I hesitated to use force and that is not something a weak person would do. That it all has to do with fight or flight.” Korra told her.

“What do you think?” Asami asked her.

“I think he’s probably right. But I still feel horrible about it. I feel horrible for liking it. That inflicting pain on someone else made me feel good. And that part of me thought I deserved the pain that he was inflicting on me.”

“Korra, you do not deserve that pain. I can’t believe you would think that. Do you know one of the reasons I love to make love to you? I thought it the first time we had sex. That you’ve had so much pain in your life that you shouldn’t have had to go through. The look on your face that night, I knew I would do everything I could to make you feel loved, to make you feel that good, because it’s what you deserve.”

Korra blushed at this, but said nothing. Asami took her in her arms and continued, “A part of you will probably always like the fighting. It meant a lot to you. None of that makes you a bad person.”

“Thank you,” was all Korra could manage.

“So, I definitely agree with Tenzin, that’s why I couldn’t stay mad at you, I think at least. And I will say, you’ve come a long way from when I first tracked you down again.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked her.

“You’re no longer ‘beating the crap out of people for money.’ You did it as part of your job, sure, but you did it to protect someone that was in danger. There’s nothing more admirable than looking out for others. That’s why you love that job to begin with.”

Korra took Asami’s face in her hands and kissed her. Trying to put all of her emotions and gratitude in with it. The kiss deepened, and then Asami finally got what she had been wanting.


	11. Déjà Wu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double the Wu, double your fun.

Ever since Asami’s birthday, when she and Mako would meet up, Mako didn’t mind meeting at the apartment as much, if it was most convenient to their plans of course. Mako and Korra would still just greet each other with a silent nod, or a small “hey.” So when Mako came over one evening, and asked to talk to both of them, Korra was uneasy.

“Your friend Wu keeps calling me.” Mako said, mainly glaring at Korra.

“Ok. So? What is the issue exactly? I know he can be annoying, but he’s a nice guy, and fun most of the time.” Asami said.

“He…keeps hitting on me.” Mako admitted. Korra did her best to hide a smirk. Asami playfully punched her on the arm for this.

“Did you tell him you’re not interested?” Asami asked him.

“Yes. But, he…keeps insisting. So I agreed to hang out with him. As a friend!” Mako added hastily. Korra was smiling openly now.

“Ok. So you hung out with him as a friend. Did you have a bad time? I’m still failing to see the problem.” Asami said.

“No, we had fun. You’re right, he is a nice guy.” Mako said sheepishly.

There were several moments of silence before anyone spoke again. Asami was giving him time to open up. Something was clearly bothering him, but Asami couldn’t figure it out, so she was waiting patiently for him to reveal the reason for his visit. Before this could happen, Korra spoke.

“You like him.” Korra said flatly.

“Korra!” Asami exclaimed. She couldn’t believe she would say something like this, just after they were finally being civil to each other. But Asami turned to look at Mako, who was turning red and looking at the ceiling. “Oh. She’s right, isn’t she?”

Mako didn’t affirm this, but was not denying it either.

Korra spoke up again. “That’s why he’s here,” she said gently. Korra got up to go make some tea to offer the detective.

Mako’s eyes finally met Asami’s. He had tears in them, and looked fearful.

“So you’re confused? Is that it? Or you’re just afraid?” Asami said, reaching a hand out to him.

“I just…” he finally began, his voice cracking. “I don’t know what to do. I like women. I don’t understand why I feel this way. Thinking about men does nothing for me. I don’t know what it would be like to be in a relationship with a guy either. Nothing about this fits. Nothing about this makes sense.”

“I know. It’s overwhelming.” Asami said.

“How did you know?” He finally blurted out.

“That I was in love with Korra?” Asami gave a dry laugh at this. “Well, I didn’t for a long time. Among other things, it took her finally admitting her feelings for me. I had just, never even thought about it before. I still don’t really. I’ve never thought about another woman the way I think about her. I can look at them and think they’re attractive, but it’s not the same. Once I knew how she felt, well, I started to actually think about it. And that’s when it hit me. I had always felt the same way, I just didn’t understand. And then I thought about what it would mean to be with her…in all of the ways. And I knew I wanted that. I knew I wanted her.”

Korra returned with the tea and handed Mako some tissue. “Thanks,” he muttered.

They all sat for a few more moments of silence.

“What did you mean by nothing about this fits?” Asami asked him.

“I…have a plan for myself. I wanted to be a detective, get married, and have kids. Maybe move out to the suburbs, buy a house near my family so we can always have babysitters. You know?”

“That’s a nice plan. What about liking Wu doesn’t fit into that?” Asami asked him.

“Well, I just never pictured, I never thought…” Mako stuttered.

“That you would feel this way for a guy.” Asami finished for him.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “Was I…” he started to ask, but couldn’t manage it.

“What?” Asami said, taking his hand again.

“Was I a bad boyfriend?”

“No, you were a great boyfriend. It wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine, of course. But you and I both know that we just weren’t compatible. That we are better as friends.”

Mako thought about this. Asami continued, “Listen, I know it can be scary, but if you think there’s a chance you like him like that, and a chance that you might be compatible together, then you should go for it. Don’t worry about the other things for now. If you think you might make each other happy, then that’s what you need to think about.”

“But what about…” Mako again, couldn’t manage to speak.

“Sex?” Korra chimed in finally. Mako nodded, looking down at the floor.

“If he’s a good person that is worth your time, then he will be patient and understanding with whatever speed you need to go. He’ll respect your boundaries.” Asami told him.

“He is a good guy.” Korra said. She decided that she had probably been involved in this conversation too long, that Mako and Asami did need a little privacy. Korra excused herself and went upstairs.

“Was I ok in bed?” He said it as a whisper.

“Yes, you were attentive and considerate. That’s all anyone is looking for. That should be the least of your worries though. Get to know him. Spend time with him. See about the other stuff first.” Asami told him.

“Yeah. Ok. Thanks, Asami.” He said to her. They chatted a little while longer before he left. They made lunch plans for the following week.

***

A few days after Mako’s visit, Korra was in Little Italy. There was a deli there that had some of the best pesto sauce and homemade pasta noodles, and Korra wanted to surprise Asami with this for dinner. She had just entered the neighborhood, and she saw something that made her do a double take. She thought she recognized a figure standing in front of one of the shops. But when Korra looked back, there was no one there.

Korra entered the deli and gathered purchased her dinner ingredients. She also scored some delicious looking Parmesan and tomatoes. When she walked out of the deli, across the street was the figure she had seen earlier. This time though, she was unmistakable. She didn’t disappear if Korra blinked or looked away. The woman was waving Korra over, and she felt her feet pull in that direction, despite her best judgment.

“Ciao bella! So good to see you dear!” Aunt Wu said.

“How? What? What are you doing here?” Korra stammered at the psychic.

“Oh, Aunt Wu goes where she is needed. Never staying anywhere too long. I had a premonition I would see you again soon though.”

“Uh huh. I bet you say that to everyone.” Despite Korra’s recent foray into the spiritual side of things, she was still skeptical of Aunt Wu’s powers.

“Oh no, dear, you should know by now, I do not lie. Least of all to someone like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come. I make us tea.” Aunt Wu beckoned her to inside the doorway she was standing in. Korra couldn’t help but follow again.

She stepped into a tourist gift shop, filled to the brim with trinkets. Aunt Wu seemed to be welcome here, as she smiled at the shopkeeper who didn’t stop them as Aunt Wu lead Korra into a back room and further to a stairwell. They went upstairs to a small apartment above the shop.

The place smelled like incense and other perfumes that Korra couldn’t place. There was a fire going in the fireplace and the rest of the place was dimly lit with candles. Various tapestries and other hangings adorned the walls, and there seemed to be all manner of fortune telling items about. Aunt Wu busied herself in the kitchen and handed Korra a cup of tea a few minutes later.

“Thank you,” Korra told the woman.

“You’re most welcome, dear. Now, tell me, how was the rest of your vacation?”

“It…” Korra was going to say wonderful, but then she realized that after she had seen Aunt Wu was when Asami had to go to the hospital. “My girlfriend got really sick after I saw you. She’s ok, but it did put a damper on the rest of the vacation.”

“I’m glad she’s well. You seem stronger than I saw you last. And I think, your relationship is too?”

“Yes, we moved in together after we got back. We’ve been through a lot since then.” Korra wasn’t sure why she was admitting this to her, why she was even talking to this woman. But there was something she couldn’t shake about feeling drawn there. She hadn’t been to Little Italy in weeks, maybe even months, but something had compelled her to go today in search of pesto and pasta.

“That’s good, you two will need each other more than ever before very soon.”

Korra sighed, she couldn’t believe herself. “Ok, how much?” Aunt Wu told her and Korra pulled out some cash for the reading. “Alright, tell me more then.”

Aunt Wu told Korra to finish her tea and then swirl the dregs with her finger. She handed the cup over to the woman who looked at it and nodded. After setting the teacup aside, she took Korra’s palm and studied it deeply for a few minutes. Korra was starting to get impatient. Was she just going to look around at things all day? Korra did have to make dinner soon. 

Aunt Wu pulled out a deck of cards and handed them to Korra. “Shuffle.” She instructed. Korra did so for a minute or two. “Cut the deck.” Korra did as she was instructed again. “Draw three cards.”

Korra drew. The first card was “The Chariot,” but it was upside-down. Aunt Wu made sure that Korra didn’t try to right it as she set it down on the tea tray. Next, she drew the “Ace of Swords.” When she went to draw a third card, she accidentally grabbed two, she went to put one back, but Aunt Wu stopped her. “No, let’s see them both.” The cards were “Strength” and “Temperance.”

Aunt Wu stood up again and gestured Korra to follow. She led Korra to the fireplace and gestured to a bucket next to the fireplace. Korra’s eyes went wide as she realized the bucket was full of bones. “Don’t worry, they’re all from the butcher shop.” Aunt Wu made sure to tell her. “Pick one and throw it on the fire.”

Korra did as she was told, not really understanding. The bone cracked in several places and eventually caused the fire to roar and double in size for a second, burning with a myriad of colors. It was gone as soon as it happened.

“Peculiar,” Aunt Wu said with interest.

“What?” Korra still felt annoyed, but couldn’t believe a bone did that to a fire.

“Your tea leaves, your palm, the cards, and now the bone. They all say the same thing that I have always felt about you. Aunt Wu knows all, of course, but sometimes, it is best to consult my instruments. They either reaffirm what I feel or tell me to interpret the feeling in a different way. You are a very special person. Did you know that?”

“Uh, I guess.” Korra shrugged her shoulders.

“You, my dear, are destined to help others. This is your life’s purpose. But I think you have started to figure that out for yourself. You were lost when we first met. You are stronger than you realize, and you have more of an influence on those around you than you know. You are someone that touches the life of every person you meet, for better or for worse. You need to be careful with this gift. You have hurt others in the past, I think you know this, but you can right these wrongs as well. You have the power to forgive them for the hurt they’ve caused you, but more importantly you have the power to forgive yourself. Your life is not ruled by your past.

“You see, ‘The Chariot’ reversed, that is your past. It represents a lack of direction, aggression, and lack of control. Korra rolled her eyes a little this but nodded. Aunt Wu continued, “The ‘Ace of Swords’ is the present, or at least, what you should focus on in the present. This card is telling you to listen to your guiding ideal. It is a card of optimism, breakthrough, and clarity. These last two, are your future. ‘Strength’ is not as obvious as it may seem. It can be about inner strength, or compassion, not necessarily physical strength. And ‘Temperance’ is the card for balance, patience, and purpose.

“But that darkness I see in you. It was once almost as powerful as the light in you. You have done a great job in trying to confront it, trying to push it out. That is the only way to move past it, to make peace with it. You have to acknowledge its existence and get to know it better. Greet it like an old friend. To know your enemy is to love your enemy. Your journey here is not over. The darkness still lingers and can easily take you back under. There is one last trial here and it will push you to your breaking point again. You must not push away those that love you during this. You will need them, just as they will need you in their future hardships.”

“What’s going to happen?” Korra was surprised to hear her voice was a whisper.

“Something from your past will present itself soon. Something that had been hidden from you. I see, some sort of paper, but it’s been hidden too long for me to make out more than that. It will make you question everything you’ve ever known. You will make it through if you can find your fundamental core. Your inner spirit will never waiver, as long as you listen to her.”

Korra digested this information. And spoke again, “Why did the bone burn like that?”

“Yes, that is what was most peculiar. I’ve…never seen the fire do that.”

“So you don’t know why?”

“I have a few theories. The truth may only reveal itself as more time passes. I may know all, but I only know all at this moment in time. Tomorrow brings more change, and I know all in that moment in time.”

“You’re not going to tell me any of your theories?”

“It has to do with you. It is all to do with you. It would not have mattered which bone you chose, or which fire you threw it in for me to read. As I said, you are special, in ways that are hard to put into words, and the depths of which I cannot even fathom. But the lightness in you, oh yes. Part of that fire was the light within you. For you have the ability to shine brighter than all the suns, my dearest. You merely have to choose to do so.”

Korra didn’t know what to say to this. “So, is that it? That all you have for me?”

“Yes, mostly. But I leave you with this. I know I said not to let your past define you, but more importantly, don’t let your father’s words define you either. You are exactly who you are supposed to be.”

Korra was speechless at this. Aunt Wu was understanding and let her sit by the fire for a while longer. Once Korra was able, she thanked her and started to leave.

“Will I see you again?” Korra asked her.

Aunt Wu didn’t answer. She just chuckled. Korra decided she didn’t want an answer, and left the strange apartment.


	12. Letters From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra receives an unexpected phone call from her cousins, they bring news and more. Warning: mentions a few explicit things, but also mentions evidence that Unalaq is a pedophile.

One day in early Fall, Korra received a call from an unknown number. She picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Korra? This is your cousin, Eska.”

Korra didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t seen or heard from either of her cousins in over a decade. They stayed in London after boarding school, which she couldn’t blame them for. “Uh, hi, Eska. What’s up?” She finally managed.

“My father has passed away.” Eska told her in a monotone voice.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Korra tried to lie.

“You do not have to lie. I am not calling for sympathy.” Eska said plainly.

“Ok.” Korra still didn’t know what to say. Her cousins had always been awkward, but talking on the phone about the fact that Unalaq was dead? That was a whole new level.

“I am calling because we are cleaning out the house and I have some items of yours that we found. And a few matters that Desna and I would like to discuss with you. When is a good time to meet in person?” Eska asked.

Korra couldn’t imagine what she left at the house that Eska and Desna thought she might want. Regardless, she invited the twins over the following day. Asami had never met them, and Korra was morbidly curious to see how they turned out as adults.

“I warned you they are really weird, right?” Korra said once the twins were due to arrive.

“Yes, you did.” Asami replied.

“But I mean, like really weird. They won’t blink. And if one of them does laugh, you won’t quite know what the sound is at first.”

“Korra, it will be fine. I just have no idea why they would need to meet with you. Did they tell you what it was they were bringing?”

“Nope. I know I left my graduation gown deliberately at the bottom of my closet after my dad said he wasn’t coming. But I took everything else. I mean, I was in a blind rage when I left, so I could easily have overlooked something.” Korra admitted.

Before they knew it, Eska and her brother Desna were sitting in their apartment. Korra thought they looked the same, just older. Their haircuts were still identical and they still had the same unblinking stares.

“So, how did he die?” Korra asked after the introductions.

“There were some…unseemly circumstances.” Desna said.

“Yes. It seems that he had hired a sex worker. The woman let herself in, because the door was unlocked, and she said our father liked to already be…ready for her.” Eska said.

“What?” Korra was shocked. Unalaq with a sex worker? The thought of him doing anything sexual was enough to make bile rise in her throat.

“Yes, he had already positioned himself with some ropes and other apparatuses. The official cause of death was auto-erotic asphyxiation.” Eska said.

“Holy shit.” Korra was even more grossed out than before. None of those things bothered her, but the thought of Unalaq doing those things made her never want to eat again.

“Yes, but that is nothing compared to what we found while cleaning out his home.” Desna said with a shudder.

“We found photographic evidence of him engaging in sexual acts with minors.” Eska finished for her brother.

“He was really quite a despicable man in the end.” Desna admitted.

“Well, he was always despicable. This is why we went to boarding school.” Eska said.

“I…well no arguments from me. I hated his guts too.” Korra said. “But really? He was a pedophile?”

“Yes. We handed everything over to the police, his whole hard drive, everything we found in the safe.” Eska said.

There was silence for a few minutes. Korra was trying to process all of this. And trying not to vomit.

“We wanted to ask you…” Desna started, but seemed unable to finish his thought.

“Did he ever touch you?” Eska said for him.

“No! Oh god no. He was an asshole, but the worst he did was neglect me and verbally abuse me.” Korra was horrified by what she was hearing. Did it happen while I was there? Or were those what all of his business trips were about? How did he keep this a secret?

“Good. I am glad. I would hate for our father to have marred our relationship with you.” Eska.

“No, we’re fine.” Korra said. Although, she wasn’t really sure what relationship she really had with her cousins.

“So, that brings us to the next item of business.” Eska said, eager to change the subject.

“Yes. He was a rich man but obviously didn’t leave you anything. We personally are going to donate a lot of his money to organizations that help stop child abuse and these types of atrocities. We will be able to make a few substantial donations and still live comfortably. However, we wanted to give you some of the money as well. We knew he was impossible to live with and yet you were sent there. We were at least able to escape.” Desna finished.

“What? No. I don’t want it.” Korra said, as they tried to hand her a check.

“Korra, this is a check for 100 grand. You don’t want it?” Eska’s voice inflection finally changed, it took Korra a second to realize that she was puzzled.

“I don’t want anything from him. Donate it to Asami’s cancer charity.” Korra said to them.

“Korra, really?” Asami finally spoke up.

“Yes. I can’t touch that money. I don’t want anything to do with him, especially now. The thought of taking that money makes me want to vomit. If you all are already donating to groups to stop child abuse, then I want to donate to something that I know would make Asami happy. So do that.” Asami beamed at her when she said this.

“Very well. You will give us the details and we will send the donation.” Eska said to Asami.

“So, was that it?” Korra said.

“No, there is one more thing.” Desna said. “Here are your personal effects that we found in the house.” He handed over a small cardboard box. Most of it looked like garbage now. It was mostly some CDs, a few books, but there were a few old photos of Korra and Asami that might be worth saving.

“Also, we found these hidden away in his study. Once we found the horrific photos, we scoured the whole house to make sure we found everything else that was hidden.” Eska said.

Eska pulled a stack of envelopes out of her purse and handed them to Korra. It was a stack of unopened letters. They were addressed to Korra, from her father. The postmark dated them to her first year living in New York.

Korra had no idea what to say. She felt the tears form but was unable to speak or look away from letters.

“We will leave you now. You are having an emotional reaction. Our plan is to sell his house and then leave New York again. We do not intend to return, but if we do it would be nice to see you again. We will let you know. We are not having a service for him. He does not deserve one. It was nice to meet you, Asami.” Eska said and stood up, followed by her brother. Asami saw them out and shut the door.

“Korra?” Asami said hesitantly.

Korra had no words. All she had were tears and unanswered questions.


	13. Are You Who You Hoped You’d Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra deals with her emotions about Tonraq, finally.

“Korra?” Asami asked, hesitantly.

Korra had been curled up in the bed for most of the following day. She had called out sick to work. She had barely eaten anything. She just lay in bed with the envelopes in her hand, unable to open them. Asami knew she needed some time, but she was starting to worry. When she received no response, she went into their bedroom and lay down with her girlfriend.

“What are you thinking?” Asami asked her.

“I don’t know what to think. I don’t know what to feel. I don’t know what to do.” Korra told her.

“Ok. Can I get you to eat something, please?”

“I’m not hungry. And I’ve thrown up a few times. So it seems easier to keep my stomach empty.”

Asami pauses in thought, not sure what to do. “Ok, but if you go much longer without food I’m force feeding you.”

***

After five full days in which Korra refused to leave their bedroom, getting out of bed only to use the bathroom, Asami was out of ideas. Her girlfriend’s mood was unpredictable currently. She would spend several hours crying, then several hours sleeping, and several hours just staring at the ceiling. When Asami would try to talk to her, sometimes she was too upset to get any words out. Other times she was angry and would pick a fight over nothing. Then there were times she was unresponsive, almost catatonic. These were the times that worried Asami the most.

It didn’t matter how many times Asami told her “bracelet,” during the past few days. Korra was either disconnected with the world, too upset to answer, or didn’t know how to talk about what was going on inside her. She had definitely tried to talk; Asami was willing to admit that. During those few periods of lucidity, Korra would talk a little, but it was incoherent. There were too many missing pieces of the conversation happening in Korra’s head for Asami to be able to get an answer.

She had called Kuvira to come over and help. Kuvira had done her best, she tried to make Korra angry enough to at least get up and try to fight her, but she had been over in one of the times where Korra seemed completely out of touch with her surroundings. Asami told her she would try and call her back if Korra had another outburst of anger, one that Kuvira could work with, but Asami knew that it wouldn’t work. Even if it did, Korra had done so much work on herself. Asami knew that Korra would not want to punch away her troubles as she did in the past, even if there was instant gratification in it.

She dared not call Senna. At least, not yet. Asami needed to figure out exactly what was happening in Korra’s mind. The letters from Tonraq were still unopened. The letters were a time capsule of sorts, just waiting with their snapshot of a different time. Maybe that was what was so upsetting to Korra, Asami thought to herself. It wasn’t finding out that Tonraq had written her all those years ago, that he tried to make a connection with his daughter after all. Maybe she’s upset thinking about the life she could have had.

Korra had begun to make peace with everything in her past. It started by getting clean and stable. Then it was by making amends with Asami. But more than that, it was by learning to let people in again, to trust, and experience love. Asami had healed all of those wounds. Korra had started over with her mother as well and continued to build that relationship. Most of all, Korra was finding a purpose to her life. Everything was finally falling into place. It was making all of her hardships worth it.

So to have these letters now, it represents more to Korra than she can explain. Her entire life was built, crumbled, and then rebuilt around her broken relationship with her parents. Her feelings of inadequacy and not being wanted were central to her core. They were what she had been reborn from. If she had received the letters back then, would she have felt different about her father? Knowing that he at least tried to reach out to her? Would they have been able to build a relationship then? Would that have changed her relationship with mother? Much of her anger toward her mother during this time was also resentment toward him. Things could have been different. Things might have been so different.

The thing that nagged at Asami the most was why. Why had Unalaq hidden the letters from Korra? Was he waiting to give them to her as a reward for good behavior? Or was he really that evil, that he purposefully sabotaged his brother’s relationship with his own daughter?

With no ideas or options, it was on this fifth day of Korra staying in bed that Asami called Tenzin.

“Hello, Asami! How is Korra? Is she feeling any better?” He answered in his deep, reassuring voice. A pang of guilt hit Asami, she had told him Korra was sick, but had neglected to mention any details.

“Hi Tenzin. Actually, no. That’s why I’m calling,” Asami started nervously. “I just told you she was sick, I didn’t really want to give you a lot of details, I figured she would do that herself after a day or two. But she’s not getting any better. I need your help.”

“Well if she’s been sick this long, maybe she needs to go to the doctor? Should I have Kya come over and look at her? Or does she need to go to the hospital you think?”

“Um, it’s not anything physical. She’s had a bit of a breakdown. So, her uncle died, and so her cousins brought over some stuff she had left at the house. But not all of it was stuff she left. There’s more to the story, but the cousins found letters from Tonraq that were postmarked from when we were in high school. He had tried to write to Korra. Her uncle never gave her the letters.”

“Oh dear.”

“Yeah. She’s just been in bed ever since. She hasn’t opened the letters, though. She either can’t stop crying, sleeps for hours during the day, or stares at the ceiling. Sometimes she’s angry too, or just sounds worn down. But there are times that I don’t think she’s even there, even though her eyes are wide open. She won’t really eat much. I’ve tried everything. I don’t know what to do.” Asami voice quavers as she starts to tear up.

“Ok, ok. It’s going to be ok. I can’t get there for another hour or so. Will you still be home?” He asks.

“Yes, I haven’t left the house much, I’ve been too worried about her. I’ve been working from home and having my assistant bring me papers.” Asami says.

“Ok, then we will see you in a little bit.” Tenzin says.

“Thank you, Tenzin.”

“Of course.”

***

Tenzin comes over and brings Pema and Kya. Korra had been mostly unresponsive earlier in the morning, but had fallen back asleep. Asami is hopefully she will be in a cooperative mood upon waking.

“Korra, are you awake?” Asami says from the doorway of the bedroom.

“Yeah,” Korra says with a grunt.

“Ok good, I’ve got some visitors here that want to see you.” Asami lets her know as she and the others walk into the bedroom.

“Korra, sweetie, it’s Kya. I need you to sit up for a few minutes ok? Can you do that for me?” Korra doesn’t answer, but she sits up to show her participation in whatever it is Kya wants. Kya gives her a quick examination, even though Asami knows what the problem is, Tenzin felt it was best to be on the safe side.

“Ok, well you’re dehydrated, and you’re definitely weak, but otherwise you’re physically fine. When you do feel like getting out of bed, you will need to take it slow and easy for a few days till your body is used to moving again. Do you understand this?” Kya asks her.

Korra nods and says, “yes,” faintly.

“Ok good. You need fluids. If you don’t start eating and drinking within the next twelve hours, I’m putting you in the hospital and hooking the IV to you myself. Do you understand?”

Korra nods again, as a tear rolls down her face. Kya says she has to get back to the youth center, but to call her if anything else happens. She leaves the room and lets herself out of the apartment.

Pema steps forwards this time. “Here you go, honey, some nice vegetable broth. Can you try drinking some of this for us?”

Korra takes the container and puts it to her lips for a few sips. She sets it back down on the nightstand and says “thank you.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Asami is pleased that Korra is sitting up for this long at least, this is a definite improvement over the past few days already.

Tenzin finally breaks the silence. “So, tell me about the letters.”

“Kicked out. New York. Alone. So alone. So angry.” Korra manages through heavy breaths.

“This is about the most I can get her to talk about what she’s thinking. It’s always like this. Broken sentences that don’t make too much sense. I mean, I can guess their meaning, obviously, but it’s not the same as her explaining what she’s feeling. And it doesn’t explain why she won’t leave the bed.” Asami tells Tenzin and Pema.

“Tonraq,” Korra says. “Dad.” The look on Korra’s face when she says this breaks Asami’s heart. It’s the look of a five year old that has a skinned knee and wants their father to put a bandage on and kiss it better.

Asami picked up the soup broth and put it to Korra’s lips again. She was grateful that Korra put up no fight about this. They all sat in silence a little longer. Korra started to drink the broth on her own. Asami felt a knot in her chest unclench a little.

“Korra, are you with us yet?” Pema asked her, tentatively.

“I…I think so.” She replied quietly.

“Asami is really worried about you. We all are. But we’re all here for you.” Pema continued gently.

Korra turned and looked at Asami, really looked at her for the first time in a few days. It was true; Asami was a wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair almost as unkempt as Korra’s, and a look of fear behind her green eyes. “I’m sorry.” Korra managed to croak.

“It’s ok, I just want to help you. Please let us help you.” Asami told her gently.

“Where are you going when you’re not here?” Tenzin asked her.

Asami thought this was a strange question. Korra hadn’t left the house and Tenzin knew that. But apparently Korra did not see anything strange with it. “Flashbacks. I keep getting lost in them, without meaning to. It’s like what has been happening when I meditate. But I don’t even have to try, it just happens and I haven’t even been meditating. I’m slipping into it while I’m awake and asleep. And when the memories do stop, I’m exhausted. That’s why I can’t really leave the bed or eat. I’m not here and disconnected from my body, I couldn’t tell you what’s been happening around me. When I finally reconnect with it, I’m emotionally drained from the experience.”

They all sat in silence at this. Asami had no idea what to say, she was surprised Tenzin was able to ask the right question to get information out of her, but that is why she called him in the first place. If anyone could get through to her in a state like this, it was Tenzin. But Asami was still shocked at the question and Korra’s answer. She’s been stuck in her head, playing all the bad memories. Asami was overcome with her emotions in that moment too. She wanted nothing more than to shield her girlfriend from the pain. To protect her. To make sure she knew how loved she was.

Korra had finally finished the soup broth. “Thank you,” she said to Pema.

“Don’t mention it.” Pema replied.

“Korra,” Tenzin tried gently, but firmly.

She turned to face him.

“These letters won’t change your past. Everything that’s happened is already done. It’s made you who you are. Do you like who you are these days?”

Korra thought about it a minute. “Yes. And I like where I’m at.” She smiled at Asami when she said it.

“Then there’s no reason to dwell on the ‘what ifs’ or ‘what could have been.’ Meditation and everything else we have been working on is to help teach you to live fully in the present, along with helping you to sort out your past.”

Korra said nothing, but she thought about this statement. She had tried to run from her past before. She had tried to pretend it didn’t happen. Asami had come crashing back into her life and refused to let her do those things anymore. It took a lot for her to realize that her previous coping mechanisms wouldn’t work. That she had to deal with it. And now, just because she knew she had to deal with it, didn’t mean that she knew how.

So instead of bottling it inside or forgetting, Korra had started to have the flashbacks during her meditations. And when she received the letters, it sent her over the edge. The pendulum had swung too far the opposite direction, and now she had been dwelling. Her memories had overtaken everything. All she could do was think about what she should have done. How it could have been different. She ruminated over her mistakes. Kicking herself for her brash and abrasive attitude. And her pride. 

That was her downfall, she knew it now. Her pride was what had been in her way this whole time. And she knew where she had inherited that trait: Tonraq. He was probably feeling just as guilty about everything. He was probably tormenting himself just as much as Korra was. And the thought gave her no pleasure.

Tenzin was right of course, like always. “It only does me good to dwell on my mistakes so that I learn from them. I can’t change what happened. But I can pinpoint everything I did wrong, everything they did wrong. I can choose to react differently and not make the same mistakes. Right?”

“Yes, Korra, exactly.” Tenzin said. “You, Tonraq, and Senna all did the best you knew how to do. It’s not anyone’s fault. But I know that you’ve learned and you’ve grown. It sounds like your mother has as well. And that it is possible that your father has too, or at least wants to. You owe him the chance to see if it’s true.”

“He’s right,” Asami spoke up. “When I went to visit my father for the last time, I wanted to believe desperately that he had changed. That he had time to think about his actions and learn from them. He proved to me in that instance that he hadn’t grown, that he wasn’t sorry, and he never would be. But I’m happy that I gave him the chance at least. Because now I know that he isn’t worth my time, that he’s not welcome in my life. You gave Senna a chance, and that turned out well. And you gave me a chance, I like to think that turned out well…” she trailed off, suddenly shy.

“It turned out amazing.” Korra said, looking her straight in the eye, making sure she knew how much truth and love were in that sentence. “And you’re right, I was nervous about my mother, and it took us a bit, but we got there in the end. It’s not perfect, but we talked about our feelings and we understand each other a little better now.”

They all took a few moments to digest all of this. “So why do you think the letters affected you this much?” Tenzin asked her finally.

“I don’t know. That piece of my past right in front of me like that, it pulled me in. I almost felt like I really was there again, reliving all of it. The first time I ran off, the first time the police brought me home, the first time they caught me smoking, when they told me they were sending me away, the last time I saw Tonraq, and the last time I spoke with him…” Korra trailed off. She started again though, a little braver. “The last time I spoke with him, his last words to me were ‘you’re just not who I hoped you would be.’ Those words have stuck with me more than anything. They run through my veins. They cut like a knife. They seep into my worries and nightmares. They are ever present. Those words are the ones I want to forget more than anything. That’s what I wish I could outrun.”

“You never told me that.” Asami said quietly.

“I don’t like thinking about it. Not that I really have a choice, considering how prevalent it is in my head. But, it makes me feel, more than vulnerable, more than weak. It’s a million other feelings that I don’t know how to describe. So no, I haven’t had a way to talk about it before.”

“Korra, you just said you’re happy with who you are and where you’re at. Right?” Tenzin asked her.

“Yes,” she replied firmly.

“Are you who you hoped you’d be?”

Korra laughed at this. Asami felt another knot in her chest unclench a little. “No. Not at all. I honestly didn’t know who I wanted to be or thought I should be. Especially at that age. I spent so much of my youth trying to escape my life, escape my feelings. And when I got older, that’s why I became an addict. I couldn’t deal with the hurt and pain. I couldn’t deal with not knowing where I belonged or who I was. I always felt, out of sync, out of phase, whatever you want to call it. I drifted along, looking for the next thing to make me feel, well, anything. Until I found boxing. It saved my life. And then Asami saved it again.” She squeezed Asami’s hand as she said this. “I never imagined my life would be anything like this. I never imagined I would like working with kids.”

“So, if you weren’t who you hoped you’d be, then how can you blame Tonraq for the same thought?” Tenzin asked her.

“Maybe I shouldn’t. But maybe I should. I don’t really know. I’ve never thought about it that way. Like I said, it’s been such a core part of my being for so long, I’m not sure how to be without it.”

“Well, maybe it’s time you thought about it.”

Korra sighed. “Probably,” she admitted. “But part of me wants to hold onto that hurt. As silly as that sounds. It’s easier to stay mad at him than to figure out how to move past it. I know that I shouldn’t be surprised by how terrible humans can be, especially considering what we deal with at work on a daily basis. But part of me is still surprised that someone could say something like that to their own kid.”

“Korra, it surprises us everyday.” Pema nods in agreement with it. “But we learned a long time ago not to judge. The people that are not good parents, we see them in this snippet of their life, we never get the whole story. The same could be said of you while you were an addict. People just saw you as an addict. They never stopped to think how you ended up that way or why. It’s the same thing with a lot of these parents. We don’t know how or why they’ve ended up that way. But it is our job to take care of the kids and try to help them however we can. And right now, it is your job to take care of yourself. Part of that is healing and moving forward. And that means trying to figure out how to have a relationship with Tonraq.”

They sat in silence for a while. Asami was the one who broke it. “The thing that keeps bothering me is why did Unalaq hide the letters from you?”

“I’m starting to think maybe he and Tonraq didn’t get along as well as I thought. They always had a weird relationship, but I thought they liked each other well enough. As I have been trapped in my flashbacks, I see parts of the memories that I didn’t realize had meaning as a child. I heard them argue at the carnival. Saw them shouting at each other when they were outside one Christmas. Things like that. I don’t know, but I think there is more to the story there.”

“He was always creepy, I will say that.” Asami said.

“I’m…I’m sorry everyone,” Korra began. The three others started to protest, but Korra cut them off, “no listen. I’m sorry I made you all worry. I’m sorry that I missed work. I’m sorry that I let the letters affect me that much. But I couldn’t help it. It just happened. Something snapped and I was gone. I’ve never had anything like that happen. I really couldn’t do anything, so I’m sorry for any trouble and pain I’ve caused.”

“We just want you to get better. We’re here for you.” Pema said. The other two nodded in agreement.

“How long have I been like this?” Korra asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

“Five very long days.” Asami told her.

“Oh.” Korra said.

“Don’t worry, Bumi has been covering a lot of your duties,” Tenzin told her.

Korra snorted at this thought.

“Are you going to be ok?” Pema asked.

“I think so. I think you all caught me at the right moment between visions or whatever you want to call it.”

“Good. Well, you seem a lot better. Why don’t you take a few more days off, ok? Come back when you’re ready. Take it easy though, don’t push yourself too hard.” Tenzin told her.

“Ok, I can do that.”

“Listen to Asami. And don’t forget to eat.” Pema chimed in.

“Yes, Pema.” Korra said.

They exchanged hugs and Korra and Asami both said thank you to them. Asami led them down the stairs to see them out. When she came back upstairs, she took Korra into her arms. She held the girl close and tried to put as much love as she could into the embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said after a while.

“Don’t apologize, you said so yourself, you couldn’t help it.”

“Well, I’m still sorry I caused you pain. I can’t believe it’s been five days.”

“Yeah, I had Kuvira over to try and smack some sense into you, but that didn’t work.”

“I don’t remember this at all.”

Asami laughed. “Probably for the best, she said some mean things to try and get a rise out of you.”

Korra laughed too. “Thank you. For being amazing. For understanding. For loving me no matter what.”

“You can thank me by taking a shower. Because, no offense, but you smell.” As soon as Asami said it, Korra took a pillow and threw it at her. She got up to shower nonetheless.


	14. Bite the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally speaks to Tonraq.

Ultimately, Korra decided not to open the letters from her father. She decided that the damage of them being hidden from her was done and that there was only one-way to fix their current relationship. Once she had been in control of her faculties for a day or so, she decided it was time to pick up the phone. 

She was done. She was done hiding. She was done being afraid. She was done with her self-loathing. And she was done being angry with her father. But most of all, she was done with letting those words affect her.

“Hello,” Tonraq answered, his deep voice sounding the same as Korra remembered.

Korra took a deep breath, still unsure if she was really ready for this. “Hey,” she said simply.

There was a pregnant pause before he answered. “…Korra?” He said in disbelief.

“Yeah.”

“Well, hi. Uh, hi. I mean…” he stammered, clearly caught off guard. “How are you?”

“I’m ok. I heard about Unalaq.” She had decided this was the best way to open the conversation. Not really with condolences of any sort. She wasn’t going to pretend she was sad he was dead, but he was her father’s brother, so he must have been feeling some emotions about the whole affair.

“Oh, yeah. It was unexpected to say the least.”

“Well, I’m sorry that you’re having to deal with…that.”

“I take it your cousins or your mom told you everything then?”

“Yup. More than I ever wanted to know.”

“Yeah. It’s not surprising. I mean, it was surprising, to say the least. But I mean, I knew something was wrong with him. We never saw eye to eye, we argued a lot, but I didn’t realize just how, how awful he really was.” Tonraq admitted. It was easier for them to talk about Unalaq than anything else.

“I…” Korra didn’t know where to start, now that they were actually talking.

“Yes?” Tonraq seemed eager to keep the conversation going, now that it had started and they weren’t arguing. Thank goodness for small miracles, Korra thought.

“Eska and Desna came over to tell me everything. They also had some things for me they found while cleaning out his house.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it was mostly crap I had left there as a teenager, stuff I didn’t really care about, but I guess they felt the need to return some of it. But that wasn’t all they brought me.”

Tonraq was silent, giving Korra time to explain. She was grateful for it. If she was interrupted or had to start over, she wasn’t sure she would get the words out.

“They found letters you had wrote to me, the first year I was in New York. They were hidden away. I had never seen them before. I…I never knew…I never knew you wrote to me.”

Tonraq was silent again, but this silence was filled with something else, disbelief. He finally spoke: “Unalaq hid my letters from you? He never gave them to you?”

“Nope. He never gave them to me. Eska and Desna only found them because they started to scour the house after they found…all the awful things they did.”

“I can’t believe that bastard.”

Korra snorted at this. “Oh come on, sure you can. You just said yourself you knew something was wrong with him.”

“But, why hide my letters to you? What’s the point of that? What was he trying to accomplish?”

“I don’t know. And now that he’s dead, we will probably never know the answer to that.” Korra told him. She waited a moment or two to give him time to process before she spoke again. “That’s why I called though. To tell you. I never knew you wrote me. I never got the letters. I didn’t want you to think that I ignored you. I thought you had ignored me, and I know how awful that felt, so I wanted to make sure you knew that it wasn’t on purpose. I wasn’t given a chance.”

She thought she heard Tonraq sniffle, but he cleared his throat and any hint of tears was gone. “I didn’t know how to talk to you on the phone. I knew you were mad at us, mad at me, but I didn’t know what to do. The letters seemed easier somehow. You couldn’t yell at me or talk back. And I wouldn’t be quick to retaliate and rise in anger as well. It was a way to let you know I was still thinking about you, that I missed you.” The last few words were barely audible.

Korra found tears were falling down her face. “I missed you too…dad.” She didn’t know why it was so difficult to get herself to say that word, but once she had it felt right. “But I was so angry at you. I’m still angry, I think. I was alone and afraid. I was a teenager that didn’t have a fully functional brain yet. I know I didn’t handle myself well, I’m the first to admit that. But, there are so many things I wish that you handled differently. You were the adult!” Korra didn’t know why she raised her voice at this point. “You were supposed to know better. You were supposed to protect me.”

“I know. I’m sorry. No one gives you a manual for parenting. You kind of make it up as you go along, unfortunately. And when you make a mistake, or several in my case, it’s not like you can take them back. There are some words you can never take back.”

They both knew what he meant with that statement. You’re just not who I hoped you would be. It echoed throughout Korra’s soul. But somehow, hearing him have regret at the situation dulled the effect just slightly.

“I’ve spent a long time thinking about where I went wrong. You know, my dad was a hard-ass. If either of us stepped a toe out of line, we got the shit beat out of us. When you were born, I knew I couldn’t do that to you, that I would never do that to you. But tough love, strict rules, and discipline were the only parenting I ever knew. It worked well enough for me, and at the time I thought it worked well on my brother too. So I parroted those behaviors. It’s only in the past few years that I’ve realized that maybe you needed something different. Your mother has helped me see that. She didn’t always like my decisions when it came to how we raised you.”

“Yeah, she told me that. Um, thanks for not beating me.”

This got a chuckle out of Tonraq. “No problem, kiddo.”

Korra wasn’t sure what else to say. This had gone a lot better than she thought it would. “I didn’t read the letters, just so you know. I was going to, but then I realized, their contents wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t bring back the life I could have had. Reading them wouldn’t magically solve anything between us. It wouldn’t save me the years of trouble and pain I got myself into. And I know now that I had to go through a lot of that to get to where I am. But knowing that you tried to reach out to me during that time, it changed how I felt about you. It changed how I viewed the situation. It made me realize I owe you a chance, that I owe us a chance at having a relationship.”

“I would like that a lot.” Tonraq said, his voice croaking. Maybe he was crying too.

The two talked for a while longer. He asked all about her job, school, and of course, Asami. She couldn’t see it, but it warmed his heart to hear his daughter talk so passionately about someone. To hear that she was happy.

***

The fall semester passed quickly enough, Korra got straight A’s this time. Asami was more than proud of her for this. Korra had also started taking some art classes, figuring it would help her bring more of those activities to the youth center. She had slowly realized that not everyone likes sports and physical activity. She wanted to be able to reach every one of the children, to offer them something.

By the end of the next semester, Korra would be done with an associate’s degree and needed to decide what to do next. So she applied to a few of the local four-year colleges, hoping that one of them would take her. The art classes, psychology classes, and working at the youth center made her interested in something she never considered: art therapy.

But the fall brought more good news: Opal was pregnant, this time with twins. It shouldn’t have surprised her, she admitted, she knew that she had a high probability of it, since her mother had twins, and that particular genetic habit is on the X chromosome. Bolin was overjoyed, but you could also tell there was a level of stress behind his eyes when they would speak to him on Face Time.

They couple decided to stay in Nebraska for Christmas this year, Opal said she felt like a beached whale everywhere she went and had no inclination to travel that way, in addition to having a toddler to chase around. Asami and Korra promised to visit again soon. The babies were due in May, so Korra was hoping her school schedule wouldn’t be interrupted by their arrival. She didn’t mention this to the pregnant woman of course.

So instead of having a quiet holiday season to themselves, Asami made Korra open her anniversary present a few weeks early. Korra wasn’t surprised to see that it was plane tickets again, but she was shocked by the destination.

“Quebec?” She looked at Asami, searching for some tell on her face.

“Yup. I’ve fixed it all with Tenzin and Senna. We figured since you have been talking to Tonraq again that it is past time. Plus, I want to see where you grew up. We’ll stay in a hotel, though. Senna and I figured that staying at their house might be a bit much for you right now. You might need just a tiny escape after all is said and done.” Asami hesitated, unsure the look on her girlfriend’s face. “Is this…is this ok?”

Korra didn’t know what to say. So she just pulled Asami in for a tight hug. She finally whispered, “yes. Thank you.”

Once they parted, Korra asked, “Do you want your present early, too?”

“Of course!” Asami said.

“Good, because we can’t take it with us.”

Asami was puzzled by this, but made no inquiries. She let Korra lead her over to her home office. Her curiosity was piqued at this. Asami hadn’t been to her home office in a few weeks, so she couldn’t imagine what would be in there. Korra was counting on this to keep the surprise hidden.

When they walked in, Asami had to fight back tears. There was a brand new sewing machine, complete with needles and an assortment of thread, a few of those sewing dress form mannequins, and several bolts of fabric. “Well, what do you think?” Korra asked her, clearly nervous.

“Korra, how…how did you…” Asami just stammered, still in shock.

“Oh it wasn’t a big deal. I made some calls, pulled in a few favors, like usual basically. I didn’t really know what all you would need, so I definitely had help on that.”

“It’s amazing, I love it. Thank you so much!” Asami finally said to her, pulling her into a tight hug, followed by a passionate kiss.

“I just figured that even if you can’t step back from the company right now that you might want a creative outlet that didn’t involve grease. I always loved the clothes you made yourself. I thought you might want to do some of that again.” Korra said.

“Oh, don’t think you’re getting out of new clothes either!” Asami exclaimed. Korra groaned at this news, but it was half-hearted. She could tell how happy Asami was.


	15. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami visit Korra's parents for Christmas.

It might have been ok that Asami surprised her, and Korra might have been looking forward to the trip and all that it would entail, but none of this stopped her from being a nervous wreck on the plane. Korra couldn’t fall asleep, she couldn’t even sit still. The plane ride itself was only a few hours, hardly anything. But to Korra, it felt like it stretched for weeks on end.

“Relax. Take deep breaths.” Asami assured her as the plane touched down. “I’m right here, nothing bad is going to happen.”

Korra did as she was told and gripped Asami’s hand for dear life.

They met their driver in baggage claim, because that was what life was like when you travel with Asami. They hopped in the town car and made their way to the hotel to check-in and drop off their luggage. They were meeting her parents that evening for dinner at the local steakhouse, much to Asami’s dismay. But there were few places worth eating nearby, and everyone thought a neutral location would be best for the reunion.

So at 6:00 PM that night, the girls put on semi-casual, yet warm clothes. Asami was as stylish as ever and Korra didn’t want to leave the hotel room, she wanted to rip those stylish clothes right off of her. Asami assured her there would be plenty of time for that later. Korra grunted her displeasure but made no argument as their car picked them up.

They walked into the local eatery and Korra felt like she had stepped back in time. Everything about the place was exactly the same. The wait staff even looked like it hadn’t changed much. Before she knew it, Korra was being greeted by what Asami thought was half the restaurant, employees and patrons alike. No one had seen her or heard about her in years, but she was instantly recognizable and welcomed with open arms. Asami could see the shock and alarm on her girlfriend’s face, but decided there wasn’t much that could be done at the moment. These harmless acquaintances were not anything really, and Asami needed to save her resolve for later.

Tonraq and Senna arrived shortly. The girls hugged Senna warmly and Asami was introduced to Tonraq with a handshake. Korra also shook her father’s hand, not quite ready for a hug.

Asami had seen pictures of Tonraq, but was still shocked by how large he was. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders. Asami thought he could have been a linebacker. His face was angular, and had many of the same features as Korra’s. Also similar to his daughter, his eyes betrayed a kindness behind them, despite his intimidating appearance.

After introductions, Tonraq and Senna had to say hello to everyone in the establishment as well. Tonraq was a local authority figure, and he knew everyone. Asami couldn’t help but smile at the similarities between father and daughter. She was reminded of their first trip to a bar together, where a whole group of men were upset that Korra wasn’t there to play pool with them. She also thought back to their first trip to Ginger’s bar, even though that night was uncomfortable for Asami. When she was able to reflect on it rationally later, it was remarkable how many people Korra knew and that genuinely liked Korra, and most of those liked her just as much outside the bedroom. Ignoring any implications this thought may have, Asami saw that Tonraq seemed to have a similar effect on people.

They all took seats at a table and settled in for some small talk.

“So, how did your grades wind up this semester?” Senna asked Korra.

“Oh, good! I managed straight A’s for the first time since I went back.” Korra told them.

“That’s great, Korra! I’m glad you like your classes well enough to do the work. Asami said you were taking an art class finally?” Senna said again.

“Yes, it’s just painting right now. I’m not the best at it, but it’s fun at least. I got into a pottery class next semester, I think I’ll like it better.”

“Korra, your paintings are wonderful, I don’t what you’re talking about.” Asami told her.

“Well, it’s just that, I see what I want in my head, and my hands can’t quite do it. I’m not very good at drawing, not like you.” Korra said, leaving Asami stunned at the compliment.

“How’s the youth center?” Tonraq ventured, looking slightly uneasy to be in close proximity to his daughter, even though he just greeted an entire restaurant.

“I love it. I never thought I would like working with kids, but here I am. They seem to like me too, so I guess I’m doing something right.”

“Oh, Korra, the kids love you. Don’t sell yourself short. Every time I go over there to fix something or meet Korra for lunch, the kids are always going on and on about Korra. She’s had several marriage proposals from the younger boys, and only half of those are Meelo.” Asami was proud of her girlfriend and the work she was doing. She needed Tonraq to know that, but she also needed Korra to know it.

Korra looked suddenly bashful at Asami’s praises. Tonraq and Senna both chuckled. “She’s always been modest when she was good at things that were more, soft isn’t the word, but emotional? I don’t know, but Korra was the first to brag when she won a race or kicked-ass in dodge ball or something like that.” Tonraq told Asami.

“That makes perfect sense.” Asami said. She could tell Korra was flustered at this and had no witty remark at the ready.

“She was always a sweet kid in her own way though. Her first suspension was because she beat up some kids that were picking on a boy because he was smaller and a little effeminate. We should have known then that she was going to be a handful.” Senna said.

“Mom!” Korra groaned at this story.

“What? It’s true.” She said and Tonraq nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to, I didn’t do it to be sweet.” Korra argued.

“They know that.” Asami assured her. This finally got Korra to smile a bit.

“She always excelled at that stuff though, sports and the like, and unfortunately, fighting. You know,” Tonraq turned to Korra as he said these words, “your mom said you were muscular these days, but her description didn’t quite fit. I mean, holy shit, Korra, you’re probably stronger than I am.” He had finally got a glimpse of her well-toned arms. Korra had taken off her coat when they first walked in, but she had layered and placed a cardigan over a sleeveless turtleneck. Obviously, Korra had overheated (typical, Asami thought) and removed the cardigan as well, exposing her arms.

Korra fought back a laugh. “Oh come on, you still have a foot on me and at least fifty pounds. You’re definitely stronger, but I could probably win a fight against you.”

“I’m not arguing that.” Tonraq said.

“Yeah, let’s not find out.” Asami said warningly.

They all laughed it off. Asami was relieved at how well this was going, and she could tell Korra was too. Korra talked more about her work at the youth center and how she was using what she was learning in school, and what programs she plans to implement once she’s actually a certified art therapist. Asami could tell that Tonraq didn’t understand what Korra was talking about half the time, but he still paid rapt attention. Asami could see all the love he had for his daughter, and hadn’t been able to share it with her for years. He had a determined look about him, like he wasn’t going to miss a single second of Korra’s story.

Their food was quite good and Asami had found something she could eat; a side salad and baked potato. Senna had opted for a sensible chicken dish, but Tonraq and Korra seemed to goad each other into each ordering rib eye steaks, since that was the specialty of the restaurant.

“Korra, when was the last time you ate that much red meat?” Asami asked her. She was a little shocked, since Korra was usually very careful with her body.

“Hey, I’m on vacation!” She responded, mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Asami shook her head. She knew Korra was trying to bond with her dad, and since she wasn’t going to join him in drinking scotch, this was the next best thing. “You are going to be so sick later.” Tonraq laughed at this.

The rest of the meal passed enjoyably. As Asami watched the pair more, it hit her: they are the same person. It was surreal how much Korra and Tonraq were alike. Their mannerisms and speech patterns, even after all these years, were so similar it was crazy. The affect they had on people. The way they carried themselves. Their stubbornness. Their passion. No wonder they didn’t get along, if their were that similar and both that stubborn. Asami watched them speak to each other and she could picture a tiny Korra, looking up to her dad, and copying everything he did. She let out a soft chuckle at this, but thankfully no one commented on it.

They discussed their plans for the next day in the parking lot. Senna and Asami had already planned the entire trip, with contingency plans in place in case things did not go well. Once everything was settled, Korra and Asami took a cab to their hotel while Korra’s parents drove home.

“How are you?” Asami ventured once they were back in the room.

“Full.” Korra told her.

“Obviously. I meant, emotionally, silly.”

“I know. I’m…good. I think. Surprisingly good. I tried to think of him as this other person, you know? Like, he’s my dad, but he’s just a person I’m getting to know at the same time. Does that make any sense?”

“It does, in a way. I’m glad you’re having a good time though. It’s funny…” Asami began.

“What?” Korra asked her.

“It’s funny how much you and Tonraq are alike. I mean, you and Senna have similarities, but it’s little things. You and Tonraq though, the way people treat him, look up to him, the way he commands the room. It’s exactly what you do without even realizing.”

Korra smiled at her girlfriend. “Come here.” She pulled Asami down onto the bed with her in a tight squeeze. “Thank you for this. Thank you for making me come here.”

The next few days were just as enjoyable as that first night. They took a tour of Senna’s work, where everyone was so excited to meet them. They also took a tour of the station, and it was clear to Asami by his body language that Tonraq was extremely proud to introduce everyone to his daughter and her girlfriend.

They did a few touristy things as well, and Korra was more than happy to take Asami sledding one afternoon. Most evenings Senna made a meal at their home, it seemed the steakhouse was one of the few local eateries that was worth anything. 

Asami thought their house was charming. Since she had grown up in what amounted to a mansion, it was felt nice to be somewhere else. Her house had been more like a museum in the way it was decorated, but Korra’s childhood home was anything but. Everything was practical or enjoyable. Asami loved it. The first time they went over there, Asami immediately busied herself fixing things. Tonraq was thoroughly impressed that she got the snowmobile working again. He had been trying to fix it for several months with no discernible progress.

Christmas Eve was upon them, and it was their last evening just the four of them, as Eska and Desna would be joining them for the holiday the next day, and Asami and Korra would fly back out on the 26th. Asami finally got to see the family photo albums, much to Korra’s dismay. Korra was an adorable baby and child, and Asami was happy to hear all the stories that came with the photos.

“Oh this one! Do you remember Tonraq?” Senna was pointing to a certain photo and turned to her husband.

“How could I forget?” He said, with a twinkle in his eye. The photo was of Korra, wearing a cape to her first day of school. “Korra decided on her first day of kindergarten that she wanted to wear a cape. She was a superhero, so of course she had to have a cape. Nothing we said could convince her to take the thing off.” Tonraq and Senna chuckled at the memory and Korra groaned in her seat.

“So, we pick her up from school, she was still wearing her cape, but she said she had a great day and made friends. We didn’t think anything of it until we found got a call that evening from the school that they wanted to see us. We should have known right then that we were out of our depth, we were called to the principal’s office after her first day!” He shook his head while he smiled, but continued.

“Well, we get there early the next day, and it turns out that they were going around the room, each kid introducing themselves. When it was Korra’s turn, she yelled ‘I’m Korra, you gotta deal with it!’ and then proceed to leap onto the desks, run around on all of the table tops, and then try to fly as she jumped back to the floor.” The parents were doubled over with laughter at this point and Korra’s face was beet red. Asami joined in the laughter but made sure to give Korra a kind face.

“How do you explain to a child, especially one like Korra, that you just can’t do something like that?” Senna said.

“We tried, that was for sure,” Tonraq said with a sigh.

Asami kept flipping through the albums, more small anecdotes here and there and eventually Tonraq asked Korra to go outside for a cigar. After a few minutes, Senna broke the silence between them.

“I think it’s going well, don’t you?” Senna asked Asami.

“Yes, better than I thought it would. No offense, but after how rocky the beginning of your visit had been, I expected something similar when we came here. But I guess Korra has worked through a few more things than she had when you visited.” Asami admitted.

“She absolutely has. She was happy when I visited, that much was for sure. But she seems more than that now. She seems, at peace almost. Maybe that’s the best word? I’m not sure. Her life has a direction now. It’s so wonderful to see. And it’s even more wonderful to see the two of them bonding.”

“It really is. I can tell how much he loves her.”

“Yes, you know they were the best of friends when she was little. I don’t think either of them would describe it like that, but that is what it was. I still don’t know what happened that they drifted apart. They are so much alike; maybe that was their undoing. Kids never want to be like their parents.” Senna let out a soft laugh.

“I wanted to be just like my dad and I did everything I could to please him. I never stopped to think about it until I realized that he had my future mapped out for me and that I had no say in it.” Asami said a little sadly.

Senna put a reassuring hand on her arm. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I know it must be hard. Do you ever talk to him?”

“No. He’s dead to me. I saw him two years ago for the last time. Two years ago yesterday, actually. Korra and I had just…decided we were going to be together, we had just worked out all our issues from the past and some that had arisen in the present. So I went to see him one last time. I tried to give him a chance, to see if he changed, but he hadn’t. When I told him about Korra, he just exploded. He never liked her in high school and now that I was telling him we were together, well that was the last straw for him I think. He’s not sorry for his crimes and he doesn’t approve of my current life, so there’s nothing for me to build on there.”

They sat silently for a while. “You’re always welcome here, Asami. I hope you know that.”

“Thank you, Senna. That means a lot to me.”

“And not to sound like an overbearing mother, but you know Korra is never going to tell me anything like this, so I’m going to ask you. When are you two going to get married and have kids?”

“Oh!” The frank discussion caught Asami off-guard. “Well, neither of us wants kids. We already made that decision. I hope that’s ok?”

“I want you two to be happy and if that’s what you want, then so be it.”

Asami breathed a sigh of relief, still in disbelief that she was having this conversation. “And as far as marriage, we are headed there. When we talked about it last, Korra wanted to…to feel worthy of me I guess. I’m not sure how to put it. But I think in the next few years. I’d marry her tomorrow if she wanted.”

“Well, good. I’m glad you are both on the same page with those things then. I can’t imagine dating in this day. My generation, it just wasn’t a question. You dated so you could marry and you had kids. That’s just what you did. But having to find someone that you’re compatible with, that you could stand to be with for the rest of your life, and then trying to navigate those other questions? That just sounds impossible to me.”

“Well when you put it like that, I guess we are really lucky to have found each other.”

“Yes, you most certainly are.” Senna agreed.

Outside, Korra and Tonraq were enjoying their cigars. Tonraq also had a glass of whiskey in his other hand. They mostly sat in silence and looked out at the snow.

“Has Asami been having a good time?” He ventured.

“Oh yeah. She definitely has been. I don’t think I’ll be able to pull her away from the photo albums.”

“Did she like sledding the other day? You never said.”

“Definitely! She had never been! I can’t believe that. I mean, we get snow in New York, and her old house definitely had a small hill that would’ve been perfect. But I guess with her childhood she never had much time for fun like that.”

“That’s a shame. I loved taking you, you were just so happy. You would laugh and laugh and never wanted to leave that hill. It was a shame when I had to stop going with you, but I couldn’t keep up anymore. That hill is something else I just got too old.”

“Oh. That’s why you stopped taking me? I never knew…” Korra trailed off.

“Of course that’s why! Why else would it be?”

“I don’t know. You never said, so I just never knew. I guess I assumed the worst.”

“I guess we were never good at talking about things. I thought you would figure it out that I was too winded hiking up that thing and that I couldn’t get as many runs in as you as the years went on.”

They sat in silence again. Not awkward, but not exactly comfortable. Korra finally voiced something she had been wondering.

“Do you remember that carnival we went to?”

“Yes, that was a pretty fun night.” Tonraq said.

“I remembered recently that I saw you and Unalaq arguing that night. What did you fight about?” Korra asked him.

He grimaced. “The same things we always fought about. He always thought he was better than me, smarter than me. He did something fancy and academic and I was just a cop. He always had more money than us. Then he had his kids that were little geniuses too. All of this, he threw it in my face all the time. So when we were at the carnival and you were excelling at all the games, and his twins couldn’t even figure half of them out. You were always so nice to other kids, even your weird cousins, that none of you noticed. You just won the games or you tried to help them get better at them. They cheered you on and you let them pick the prizes. You were always thoughtful like that. I was certainly proud of you. I didn’t say anything about it to Unalaq, but I didn’t have to. He noticed it. He was bitter and resentful, so he tried to put you down to make himself feel better.”

“So you fought about me?”

“That night, yes. He said all kinds of mean and snide things about how out of control you were, even at that age, and how lousy of a parent I was. I guess he was right about that in the end.” Tonraq said with a deep sigh.

“No. He wasn’t.” Korra said quietly.

Tonraq didn’t say anything, he was still lost in thought, so Korra continued. “Really, I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. I know you have too. But I don’t think you were lousy. I just needed…a different kind of parent than you knew how to be. It doesn’t mean you were bad. You were strict. You thought that was what a parent should be. And neither of us knew how to talk about our feelings. Like the sledding for instance, if you had told me then that’s why you stopped going with me, I might have understood. I was determined to take it the wrong way, so I did. I thought you stopped going because you didn’t want to be around me…” Korra trailed off.

“No, of course not, Korra! That wasn’t it at all.”

“See what I mean though? We didn’t talk about it and then we let it come between us. And that was over something as silly as sledding.”

Tonraq smiled, “I guess you’re right. When did you get to be so smart?”

“I may have always been, I know I’ve always been a smart ass.”

“That’s for damn sure.” He gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. “You know it was Unalaq’s idea, not ours.”

“What was?”

“To send you to live with him or ship you off to military school. His kids had gone to boarding school and they were so well behaved. He would go on and on about it. How we just needed to send you out into the real world. And that if we wouldn’t do it that he could help. That he would be able to set strict rules and keep you in check. I was so busy with work and at my wits end with you, I let him talk me into it. I’m sorry I did. I never should have. He always good at manipulation.”

Korra took a few deep breathes at this information. She focused on her breathing through her nose, just like Tenzin taught her. She felt her heart rate go down and then she was able to speak. “It’s ok. He was horrible, no one is going to argue that. And I think in the end, I had to go through some of the things I did to get to where I am. I think if I had stayed, it could have ended up worse. Or even if it wasn’t, I never would have met Asami if I had stayed. I wouldn’t be where I am now if it didn’t happen that way.”

They sat for a little while longer, both lost in thought. They were almost done with their cigars and Tonraq had long been done with his drink. “Asami is a good woman, Korra.”

“Thanks, dad. I think so too.”

“You guys are pretty serious then?”

“Yes, definitely. I can’t imagine life without her. She’s everything to me.”

“Good. You keep a hold of her then. You treat her right. She’s something special.”

Korra chuckled at this. “No arguments here.”


	16. Building a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami spends more time at the youth center and realizes how inadequate the facilities are. She then does what she does best: plan.

Korra and Asami had a great trip to visit Korra’s parents, but were very happy to be back in their own home. They were invited to New Year’s at Ginger and Jargala’s place, as was becoming the yearly tradition, and even though it was Korra’s birthday, they decided they needed to make an appearance.

They made their rounds saying hello to everyone, and they found an excited Wu waiting for them. They hadn’t seen him in a while, they had both been busy with work and Korra with school. After greeting each other, Wu launched into his latest diatribe on his own life. Wu thought himself a singer and was really happy to have landed a few lounge gigs on a regular basis. Korra avoided saying her own opinion of Wu’s singing, but was glad he was actually making some money at it.

“Oh, and guess what else?” Wu said, while wiggling his eyebrows.

“What?” Korra and Asami said together.

“Well, I have been hanging out with and getting closer with a certain detective.” Wu said, with uncontained glee.

“Really? That’s great. So are you two dating or is it just friends?” Asami inquired.

“Hhhmm, a little in between. He said he talked it out with you two and he told me he wants to get to know me better. That he does care for me, but he needs to take it slow. So that’s what we’re doing.”

“Wonderful, Wu. I’m glad to hear it. Is he here tonight?” Korra asked, hoping the answer was no.

“No, he has work early tomorrow, so he couldn’t go out tonight. He’s so responsible, oh I just love it.” Wu told them.

“That is definitely Mako.” Asami said, Korra rolled her eyes.

***

The New Year kept the couple as busy as ever. Korra loved her pottery class, and had been incorporating more and more art into the array of activities that were offered at the youth center. After all, as Korra said “I’ve never met a kid who doesn’t like to color, even if they won’t admit it.”

Asami found herself at the youth center more as well. She felt indebted to Tenzin and Pema more than she could say. Not just for helping her get Korra out of bed after her breakdown, but for just helping Korra see her potential. The more time Asami spent there, the more she realized that’s just who they were. They did take Korra in as one of their own, of course, but that’s how they viewed everyone that set foot into that building.

The more time Asami spent there, the more she realized she how inadequate the facilities really were. She had done her best with repairs and upgrades. From everything to the security system to the computer lab, and dozens of other things in between. But she knew the place was too small. For one, they didn’t have much outside area. The only place they did have was dedicated for sports, and that was mostly for basketball. Asami knew Tenzin wanted to have a proper garden. He kept a few hydroponic vegetables in one of the smaller rooms, but she knew he wanted more. Not just to show the children how easy it could be to have a garden in the city, but to help feed them as well.

The other thing is that the building just wasn’t meant to hold this many people. There were always children there, and they were always housing children and families for various reasons. They never turned anyone away who needed them.

So Asami started to do what she did best: design and plan. The youth center occupied a quarter of a city block, and Asami had her eyes on the businesses and properties on the rest of the block. She planned her strategy to get them to sell to her, and made sure that there were incentives for all involved. She knew it would be difficult, but if anyone could do it, she could. 

Then she had to design a new youth center. It would have to be built in stages, so that they didn’t have to close down during construction. That was a challenge, but not impossible. She also had to design the new building with room to grow in mind. And they needed to figure out whether to renovate or demolish the existing youth center, once the other buildings were operational.

Once she had a sound plan on all fronts, she first took her plans to Tenzin and Bumi.

“Asami, this is all wonderful.” Tenzin said, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Yes, it’s a nice dream.” Bumi agreed with his brother.

“But?” She asked them.

The brothers looked at each other in surprise, they had not expected her to see their misgivings. So Asami let them know, “gentlemen, I deal with hard ass businessmen on a daily basis who think that I have no place in their meetings. Men who think I should just go play dress up and drink champagne at 9:00 AM like their wives do. Instead of champagne with their wives, I’m drinking their tears by 9:05. I am ruthless in what I do, and quite frankly, I’m the best. So please don’t be alarmed when I say that neither of you would stand a chance against me in poker. What is the issue here?”

Tenzin swallowed hard, clearly a little afraid of her. “Money,” he admitted simply.

“Yeah, Asami, we’re a non-profit for goodness sakes. You think we have this kind of coin just sitting around? Why do you think we call you when things are broken?”

“Because I will fix them better than new?” She ventured.

The men both laughed. “Well partly that. Because we also know that you will do it because you care. That you won’t screw us over trying to sell us something we don’t need. You won’t fix it halfway just so that you can come back out next week to finish the job. It doesn’t hurt that we also don’t have a lot of money in the budget, and you wouldn’t accept our money even if we tried to pay you.” Bumi said.

“Well, that is true. Pema’s food is more than enough payment, though. I couldn’t have it be unsafe around here either. That’s not ok.” Asami chuckled.

“Exactly why we don’t call the regular handyman anymore. But really though, this is such a nice idea and we appreciate that you put a lot of thought and effort into this. I mean, how long did this take you?” Tenzin asked her.

“Oh, it was nothing. I did this for fun.” Asami said, half joking, half serious.

“Well, we appreciate it none the less. It might be something we could try and get a grant for, but even then, that would only cover a fraction of the cost of this.” Tenzin said with a slight frown.

“Gentlemen, I think you misunderstand part of my presentation here.” Asami tells them.

“What do you mean?” Bumi asked.

“I’m fully aware that you are a 501 c (3) organization. I’m fully aware that there is a board of directors that oversees a lot of these things and has the final say on the budgets. I would venture to guess that I probably understand how all of that works far better than either of you. I’m not just offering my plans and designs as a suggestion. I’m offering to do it. I already have a lot of this plotted out as far as a sizable tax deduction for Future Industries, as well as I personally have more money than I will ever be able to spend in a lifetime. I’ve also got a few other companies that I know will jump at the chance to donate their funds or services to a project like this. Not just the tax write-offs but it’s a sound PR move for many. So, the money isn’t an issue. I’m presenting this to you all first because I want your opinions on what needs to be tweaked to get the board to sign off on this. It will take us a while to acquire the rest of the block and the vacant lot across the street that I have my eyes on. Those are the major hurdles. Not the money.”

The brothers sat with their jaws hanging open. They were dumbfounded. As soon as they recovered themselves enough, they quickly went to work helping her revise her sales pitch for the board.

“What does Korra think of all this?” Tenzin asked after a while.

“I actually haven’t told her. I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted you two behind me before I really went all-in. If you two didn’t like the plan, then there was no point in trying to convince the board.” Asami said.

“She probably knows more than you think.” Bumi said with a wink.

They agreed to meet again the next week to go over the next set of revisions and Tenzin agreed to get Asami an appointment with the board when they met next month. Asami had left Tenzin’s office and was on her way back to the front door, when she turned a corner and ran face first into Korra.

“Oh, sorry! Oh, it’s you! What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn’t see you until tonight?” Korra asked.

“Yes, but I had a meeting with Tenzin.” Asami told her, trying not to let her face betray her.

“Oh, ok. Did I do anything wrong?” Korra asked, with a little smirk. Asami wasn’t able to answer though, because at that moment, a little girl ran up to Korra.

“Ms. Korra! Ms. Korra! Look at my painting!” The girl said.

“Oh wow, Janelle, that is wonderful. Is that you at the park?” Korra asked her.

“Yes, it’s by my favorite pond there. I’m glad you could tell what it was. David said it just looked like a mess.”

“Well, David is probably feeling self-conscious about his artwork. Try not to take it personal. But I’ll have a talk with him too, that is not nice to say to someone.”

“Thank you Ms. Korra. Oooooo is this your girlfriend?” The little girl had just noticed Asami and brightened.

“Yes, this is Ms. Asami.”

“Hi Janelle, it’s nice to meet you. I like your painting too.” Asami told her gently.

“Thank you Ms. Asami.” The girl was suddenly bashful around a stranger.

“I’m going to walk her to the front door, why don’t you find a place for your painting to hang, ok?” Korra told the girl and she ran off without another word. Thankfully, Korra forgot the conversation they had before they were interrupted.

***  
Korra was leaving work, and remembered her interaction with Asami earlier. She was wondering why Asami had been at the youth center without telling her. Very strange, I wonder what she’s up to, she thought to herself. But she didn’t have too much time to dwell on this. As soon as Korra got to the front doors, she ran into Theresa and her kids.

“Hey!” Korra said excitedly as the kids ran to hug her.

“Hey Korra.” Theresa said. Instantly, Korra knew something was wrong.

“Hey kids, why don’t you head on back and see if Ikki and Meelo want to play for a few?” Korra told them. “Your mom and I will be right behind you.”

The kids had excited voices as they ran to go find their friends. The two were about Ikki and Meelo’s ages, so the four of them had become fast friends after the incident. This was nice for Jinora, who didn’t have to referee her siblings as much when they each had another friend around.

Once the kids were out of earshot, Korra turned to Theresa. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…nothing. I’m sure it’s nothing.” The woman said.

“Theresa. I’m sure it isn’t. We can’t help you if you don’t tell us.”

“You all have just done so much for us already, I hate to be a bother. And, I’m probably just being silly.”

Korra gave the woman a stern glare. Finally she relented. “I feel like I’m being followed recently. Like someone’s watching me. But I never seem to catch anyone looking at me or lurking in the shadows or anything.”

“That’s not silly and that’s definitely not nothing.” Korra told her. “Come on, we will go talk to the troops about it.”

When they got back to the apartment with Tenzin and his family, Pema made them all tea while the kids went to play in another room. Theresa told them all everything that had been happening, that she thought she was being paranoid, but that it was happening so often. Then she had heard her husband missed his last court date.

“Do you think he knows where you live?” Tenzin asked her.

“I don’t know. He could by now if it has been him following me. I’m just so scared. I didn’t want to go home, so I came here.” Theresa said.

“You made the right decision.” Bumi assured her.

“Well that settles it then, we will make you up a room here tonight, and then we can figure out what to do in the morning.” Pema said gently.

“I don’t want to impose…” Theresa said.

“Nonsense, that’s what we are here for. Besides, the kids are obviously having a blast.” Pema said, they could hear shrieks of laughter in the background.

“Thank you.” Theresa said simply.

“I’ll make some calls tonight and see what we might be able to do long term. I know it’s inconvenient, but have you considered leaving the city? Moving somewhere farther away that he can’t track you as easily?” Tenzin asked her gently.

“I’ve considered it, but I’ve got a good job here. And the kids love the city. I feel like with everything else in shambles that a big move right now might be too much for them.” Theresa explained.

“Well, we will do our best to help you. But it is something you should consider more seriously. And the kids are more resilient than you realize. They may react poorly, but in the end they will know why you did it and be grateful.” Tenzin said.

They sat and drank their tea, chatting idly about other things while the kids would run in and out of the room. After a while, Korra had to excuse herself so she could get home.

***

Korra had texted Asami that she would be late, but she made up for it by picking up take out. She explained everything that happened with Theresa and why she stuck around a little longer than normal.

“Do you think he’s following her then?” Asami asked.

“No doubt in my mind. She’s a smart woman, if she gets that feeling in her gut, then I don’t see a reason to doubt her.” Korra admitted.

“I hope everything turns out ok with them.”

“Me too.”

Asami waited until after dinner to finally show Korra her plans for the youth center.

“Hey, Korra?” Asami said to get her girlfriend’s attention. Korra had her nose in a textbook.

“Yes, what do you need?” She said and looked up.

“Well, I want to show you something.” Asami told her. She started to get the plans out of her briefcase so she could lay them out on the coffee table.

“Oh great! Do I finally get to know what about the top-secret project you’ve been working on? Please tell me it has to do with time travel. Oh, or invisibility!”

“You knew I was working on something and hiding it from you?” Bumi was right, Asami thought to herself.

“Yeah, of course, usually you tell me all about what you’re doing. Even if I don’t understand any of it, you at least tell me. I love listening to you talk, especially about stuff that makes you happy, so it’s fine.” Korra made sure to let her know this, since the look on Asami’s face was slightly crestfallen. “So I knew you were working on something, but you hadn’t shown me anything or told me about it. And you were acting a little secretive. I figured it was like, government secrets or something.” Korra shrugged.

“Well, it isn’t any of the things you said, but I’m surprised you were so perceptive. I thought you just tuned out when I talk about work. It’s actually plans to buy out the rest of the block the youth center is on and then designs to expand the premises.”

“What?”

“I mean, I’m sorry if I overstepped, but that building is just so small for what you all are trying to do…”

“No, you didn’t overstep that’s amazing! What did Tenzin and Bumi say?”

“They loved it. Once I explained where the money was coming from. They are trying to get me on the agenda for the next board meeting to present. ”

“Where is the money coming from then?”

“A sizable donation from Future Industries of course and I’ll be able to get some other major companies to sign on. Plus, I’m going to donate some of my own money. I’ve got plenty and if we’re not having kids then why not make sure that other people’s kids can benefit?”

“Asami. That’s amazing. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Well Bumi and Tenzin also had ideas for programs we can eventually incorporate long-term, especially once we have more companies signing on to the building project, they might be more apt to sponsor these other programs. I know Future Industries will be having a hands-on approach.

“What do you mean?”

“We have career classes that show you what it’s like at certain professions. How would these kids know they would like welding if they have never been around it? Things like that, but it doesn’t have to all be trade skills. Then kids that are graduating high school can apply to some sort of sponsored trade school or apprenticeship program that has a guaranteed job at one of the companies if they make it through the program. And since I’ll be overseeing it, I will make sure none of the companies screw any of the kids over in favor of profits.”

“Have I told you today how smart you are and how much I love you?” Korra chuckled.

“I’m just, so thankful for that place. I had no idea that it was what you needed to feel whole. To feel like you had a purpose in your life. I know how you feel about it and I can’t help but feel the same way.”

Korra’s face shown with tears.


	17. Nebraska, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra visit Nebraska for the birth of Opal and Bolin's twins. Asami spends time with Baatar Jr. and Korra spends time with Toph.

Asami’s presentation with the board was a smash hit. She was now in the extremely difficult and lengthy process of trying to buy the rest of the block. Asami knew this would be the difficult part. She could get things built easily, but having the space to do so was another matter. She had secured an area that Tenzin could start a garden though, just two blocks over from the youth center. They were going to start a community pantry at the youth center and have the some of the children run it.

For now though, Korra and Asami went to Nebraska again. Opal was scheduled to be induced in two days, and Asami was not going to miss Opal’s second delivery and second and third children. They were going to stay for two weeks, since they figured it would be all hands on deck with a toddler and then two newborns.

It was a difficult delivery, the induction didn’t go as planned. The twins were delivered via C-section instead, but they were two healthy baby girls, and this time Opal was able to hold them shortly after. They decided to name them Lei and Kun.

Korra spent most of the time there chasing after Xia, who decided Korra was her new favorite person. Now that the kid could walk and talk, Korra didn’t mind her as much. True, she didn’t deal with children this young on a regular basis, Rohan was the youngest she interacted with frequently. Sometimes the younger siblings of children were at the youth center though, so she had a little practice with this age group. 

Xia had a lot of energy, which was fine with Korra, they ran around and played games, and the running joke was no one could decide which one was actually wearing out the other. Xia did like coloring as well, so they had at least one quiet activity.

Asami would help with Xia or the twins as needed. Su and Bataar were over everyday to assist as well. They were over there most days anyway, so this wasn’t out of the ordinary. Korra would wake up before everyone to meditate and do some yoga in the quiet most mornings, and once Su found out about this, she would join her. They would do a little yoga on the front porch every morning and then drank some coffee while everyone woke up. Su made Korra come over to their house a few times to use her gym, which Korra had to admit, was amazing.

Bataar Jr., Opal’s oldest brother, was back in town, having graduated from college recently and unsure what to do with his life, so he was living at home. During the second week of their time there, Mako was finally able to fly out to meet his new nieces. Lin arrived a few days before Mako did and Wing and Wei also made the trip from college. Huan was unable to join yet due to his art school schedule. Once everyone was in town, they were going to have a big sit down meal. Korra was hoping it was less disastrous than the last formal meal she remembered in Nebraska.

By now, everyone knew all about Korra, so Wing and Wei spent the dinner grilling her about boxing. She promised to spar with them the next day.

“You going to join us, grandma?” Wing asked Toph. Korra had been sure to be polite to the woman, but she was still a little afraid and had been mostly avoiding her this trip.

“Oh, no my sparring days are long past. I could still kick your ass, though.” Korra had a feeling this remark was directed at her and not her grandson.

“Sure, mom.” Lin rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I was the best. I taught you girls everything you know, don’t you forget it.”

Asami and Bataar Jr. had been talking about stuff Korra didn’t understand all week, and dinner tonight was no exception. He was an engineer too. Mako was well mannered at dinner and seemed a little happier than usual, chatting away with his brother. Korra wondered if it had anything to do with Wu, but she didn’t press. She had no intention of speaking to him during their trip.

The next day, Korra joined the twin boys at Su’s home gym. They weren’t half bad, but had a better time making jokes or trying to learn moves that were showy rather than anything else.

“You’ve been watching too much TV.” She would joke with them.

“That’s impossible, since I can’t see the damn thing.” A voice called out from behind Korra.

“Grandma!” The twins greeted her in unison.

“Hey Toph.” Korra said.

“So, aura girl, you going to show me what you’re made of?” Toph taunted her.

Korra hesitated. She knew Toph used to run an underground dojo. But she was an old woman now. And honestly, Korra hated thinking it, but she really didn’t know how she could fight without seeing her opponent. “I just know boxing, I don’t really know any martial arts.” Korra finally said to Korra.

“Oh, that’s ok. I can go easy on you.” Toph said. That was enough for Korra.

They circled each other and Korra was trying to see what the woman would do. She could hear Wing and Wei giggling excitedly on the edge of the gym, but after a minute she put it out of her mind.

Korra realized Toph wasn’t going to make the first move. So she decided she had to go on the offensive to see what she was getting in for. She got in close to try for a quick jab, but Toph blocked it easily. They circled some more, getting ever closer, and Korra tried to feint left before going right, but Toph knew what she was going to do and blocked it again. They stayed close, and when Toph went in for her first punch Korra was shocked that she didn’t have time to react. It was two quick hits to her abdomen. Not too hard, but just enough to probably leave a light bruise the next day.

Korra couldn’t figure out what to do. Everything she tried the woman countered, blocked, or dodged. Korra was lucky on the few times that she was able to dodge Toph’s hits, but still Toph got in more solid punches than Korra cared to count. Korra was getting tired and Toph didn’t even look to be breaking a sweat yet. Now or never, she figured, and went for it.

She finally landed a solid hit or two on Toph, but regretted each time instantly, as Toph would retaliate. The woman was a force of nature. Finally, the woman put Korra out of her misery and knocked Korra to the ground.

“Ha! Now that was fun. Can you imagine me in my prime?” She was laughing and holding a hand out to Korra to help her up.

“That’s enough now mom.” Su had arrived, with Lin in tow. Both sisters looked to be amused by what had happened. Korra looked up in shock and realized that Asami, Mako, and the entire Beifong family had actually gathered, minus Opal who still couldn’t move very well.

“Korra!” Xia cried and ran to her. They had been holding her back and only just now allowed her free reign.

“We called everyone to get over here as soon as grandma showed up. We knew she would goad you into sparring.” Wing told her.

“Yeah, and I recorded it for Opal to see too!” Wei grinned happily.

Once the kids were in bed that night, Korra went out onto the front porch to nurse her wounds and her pride. In addition to providing her a morning refuge, she found it a relaxing spot in the evenings to read a book, talk to whoever joined her out front, or simply stare off into the night sky. That evening after dinner, it was Toph who joined her out front.

“You’re doing much better than the last time you were here.” Toph told her.

“What do you mean?” Korra asked.

“Your demons seem to be gone, or at least in check.”

“Demons?” Korra didn’t know what to make of that.

“Yes, girl. Your inner demons. Don’t be daft. Your aura may have been huge already, but it was still clouded with darkness. Now, you seem to be shinning with the light of a thousand spirits.”

Korra didn’t have an answer for that. She felt a gentle breeze pick up and a shiver went down her spine. Or maybe it was just coincidence.

“I was good friends with Tenzin’s mother and father, did you know that?” Korra shook her head at this, but realized Toph couldn’t see it. It didn’t seem to bother Toph though, because she continued. “I used to call him Twinkle Toes because he was always so light on his feet when we would spar. But then he went into politics. He was pretty boring in his old age. But I could still get him to have fun from time to time. You’re the only person I’ve ever met with an aura as big as his was.”

“Why do you talk about people’s auras so much?” Korra asked her.

“I don’t talk about them a lot actually. Just when there are…things to notice. I may be blind, but I can see more than most people will in a lifetime. You’ve gotten stronger. More confident.”

Korra didn’t have much of a response to this, so she asked a different question. “How do you fight like that?”

Toph snorted at this. “Oh, it didn’t happen overnight, I can tell you that. They say your other senses are heightened when you lose one? Well, it might be a little true. I can feel everything around me, I can hear everything too. That’s why your feinting movements never worked. I can hear and feel you shift your weight, the way your body moves on the ground or in the air, your muscles themselves moving. I can feel and hear all of it.”

Korra was in awe. She had never thought about these things. She relied so much on her eyes that she had never considered any other way to fight. Once Lin came outside to take Toph home, Korra was by herself again, lost in thought.

Korra woke early the next day and went straight to Su’s gym. She was unsurprised to find Toph waiting for her there. The two had not discussed it, but Korra wanted to learn everything she could from the woman. The rest of the week passed like this, with the two of them in the gym every morning, and sometimes later in the day as well. Toph said she hadn’t felt that great it years, but Su still made sure she took it easy. Korra was grateful that Toph was taking the time, even if she ridiculed Korra incessantly. When she mentioned this Opal, she just told Korra, “that’s grandma!”


	18. Awkward Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar Jr. starts working for Asami and eventually meets Kuvira.

The rest of their visit to Nebraska passed without incident. Korra successfully avoided Mako and successfully held both of the twins, but not at the same time.

A few weeks passed after the trip, and one day Korra was heading to Asami’s office to pick her up for lunch. It was a rare day off for Korra, so she had agreed that her and Asami would meet Kuvira for a quick lunch near Asami’s office. They didn’t get to see her nearly as much these days, so they had to make more of an effort.

“Ah, yes Ms. Sato is expecting you.” The receptionist at the front desk told Korra. 

She rode the elevator up to Asami’s office and went through the same routine there. “Hello Korra! It is so good to see you!” Asami’s assistant, Niko, greeted her.

“You too. How are you?” Korra still felt guilty about yelling at the girl, but Asami swore that it was water under the bridge and not to worry.

“I’m just fine, I hear you’re doing well?” Niko asked her. Korra was already sick of the small talk.

“Yes, thank you. Is Asami ready?” Korra asked.

“Oh, yes, she’s in her office with Bataar, but she said to send you in once you were here.”

After their visit to Nebraska, Asami arranged an interview for Bataar Jr. at Future Industries. He had been sick of living at home and really didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. So when the interview went well and he was offered a job, he jumped at the chance to move to New York. He was turning out to be a very good hire, from what Asami had told Korra. He had made Asami’s life a lot easier actually.

“Hey.” Korra said as she entered the office. She crossed to give Asami a quick kiss.

“Hey! I’m almost ready. We were just going over some designs Bataar had.” Asami told Korra. She then directed her attention to Bataar. “I think you have a great start, why don’t you make those revisions I said and then send it over to prototyping?”

“Will do, thank you Ms. Sato.” Bataar said, formally.

“Bataar.” She said.

“I mean, Asami.” He responded after being chastised. Korra laughed at this.

“Good luck with this one as your boss, Bataar.” Korra told him.

“Hey!” Asami said in outrage.

“Oh, don’t worry, she’s nothing compared to my aunt. Or my grandmother for that matter. But you already know all about that.” Bataar said, earning a chuckle from Asami.

“You ready to go then?” Korra turned to Asami. “Kuvira is probably already there and wondering if we ditched her.”

“Bataar have you already had lunch? We are going to meet a friend; you’re welcome to come along. My treat.”

“Uh, sure. Why not? Thank you, Asami.” He replied, and so the three of them made to go meet Kuvira.

Asami’s office was in the financial district, and there was no shortage of lunch places nearby. Their favorite was an Indian place that was quick and cheap, but still delicious. Kuvira was already waiting out front, but wasn’t too annoyed at them. They did some introductions and went inside.

Once they were all seated, Kuvira caught them up on all of the Blackstone drama, being careful not to mention too many particulars around Bataar, since she didn’t know him.

“So, you’re Opal’s brother?” Kuvira asked Bataar after a while.

“Oh, yeah. One of her brothers. I’m the oldest. There’s five of us, Opal is the only girl.” Bataar told her.

“Hm.” Kuvira didn’t have a reply, she wasn’t the greatest at small talk.

Korra was instantly regretting bringing Bataar along already. Bataar was nice enough, but he could be a little awkward. Kuvira was also what some would call an acquired taste. Asami picked up on the conversation lull, so she starting telling them all about her plans for the youth center and went into some of the details of the real estate deals happening right now. It had been a grueling process already, so she had a lot to say on the matter.

After another pause in the conversation, Bataar spoke up. “So, you work at a gym?” He asked Kuvira.

“Sort of. I train a lot. And a wind up training others sometimes. It’s a bit…complicated.” Kuvira stumbled over the words. If Korra didn’t know better, she would have thought that Kuvira was nervous.

Korra realized quickly why she nervous though. “Kuvira, he’s Lin’s nephew, remember? I told you that the whole family knows about…stuff?”

“Oh. I forgot.” Kuvira said.

“So…you’re a boxer?” He said in a whisper, so no one else would hear.

“She’s one of the best.” Korra said proudly. “Taught me everything I know.”

Kuvira blushed a little at the compliment. “Thank you. I’m just ok though.”

“I’m sure you’re great.” Bataar told her, with a wide smile. Kuvira’s blush deepened.

Korra was a little shocked at what was happening in front of her. Were the two flirting with each other? She knew Kuvira swung both ways, just like her, it was another thing that made them so much alike. But Korra also knew that Kuvira had given up on attracting a man long ago. Aside from the occasional sex partner, men were usually too intimidated by Kuvira to even want to get near here, let alone date her. The men she did sleep with were usually other boxers; they were the only ones not scared of her. So Kuvira stuck with women most of the time. It was easier to her and she was able to be the dominant personality, which is what she needed in bed, Korra remembered. She assumed she probably needed that in the rest of her relationship too.

They had an enjoyable meal, and Korra went with Kuvira to go hang out, while Asami and Bataar went back to the office. Korra avoided saying anything to Kuvira about the sparks she saw, or thought she saw. She didn’t want to assume anything and it probably wouldn’t amount to anything either. Korra tried to picture the two together and almost snorted at the thought. That would be a weird couple, she thought to herself.

***

The plans for the youth center hit a major roadblock eventually. The current youth center sat on the southeast quarter of the block. The only part of the block they managed to buy so far was the northwest quarter. All of Asami’s plans needed to have one of the other quarters to be bought before they could proceed. She was trying to adjust the plans to work with that corner first, but wasn’t sure it would happen.

Buying out the owners of the businesses in that quarter had been easy and straightforward. The two other quarters had some very stubborn owners. The owners in the northeast quarter had all banded together to make a pact not to sell. The ones in the southwest corner were not as friendly with one another, but they all thought their property was worth more than what it had been appraised at. So they were holding out.

Asami was an engineer, but she was almost a shrewd businesswoman. She knew exactly what those properties were worth and she was already offering them more money. She was trying to figure out how else she could leverage the situation in her favor. She hadn’t been able to find any better motivators than the cash for those owners so far.

So rather than kicking all the tenants out of the northwest corner properties, she just became their new landlord for the moment. She let them know that most of their leases would not be renewed, or that if they were, they would be shorter lease agreements for now, as they did have a long-term plan. The tenants didn’t care because it meant they didn’t have to move for now.

Asami was pleased with herself about the garden she was able to get them. That had proved to be the most help so far. Tenzin took great pride in tending it and showing the kids where food comes from. Asami was just happy she could help.

***

Korra and Asami had the girls over for dinner one night. It had become increasingly difficult to see each other, but they found a night that Ginger could sneak away from the bar and that Jargala and Kuvira weren’t busy with a fight.

“Korra told me the youth center development has been on pause for a while?” Ginger asked Asami. Korra insisted on cooking for everyone and was making Jargala and Kuvira help. She loved to boss them around when the opportunity arose.

“Yes, unfortunately. It’s been a real pain. I knew it would be difficult, but I didn’t think it would be impossible. I’ve started to try and look at other locations, but Tenzin really doesn’t want to do that.” Asami told her.

“That’s too bad. I know you were really excited about those plans.”

“I’m still going to make it happen. It just might not be anytime soon.”

“I have no doubt that you will.”

“How’s the bar doing?”

“Oh! It’s fantastic. I can barely get away. It just keeps getting busier, you know?” Ginger told her.

“That’s great! Well, hopefully we won’t have to wait in too long of a line next time we go.” Asami said.

“Oh please, you guys will always be able to get in.”

“Thanks, Ginger.” Asami said.

“Hey, you two stop yapping and set the table.” Kuvira told them.

“Yes ma’am.” Ginger said, and then turned to Asami. They both laughed again thinking about Kuvira as the bounder at Ginger’s.

As dinner was being served, there was a knock at the door. “If that’s Wu he can stay, but if he brought Mako then send them away, please. Tell them we don’t have enough food.” Korra yelled to Asami, as the latter went to get the door. There wasn’t anyone else they could think of that would be knocking on their door unannounced.

“Uh huh, I know that’s a lie. I saw you cook enough to feed a small army.” Asami yelled back, teasingly.

However, when she opened the door, it was Bataar. “Hey Asami, I’m sorry to bother you but you weren’t answering your phone and they really needed an answer tonight.” He had brought over work stuff for her to look over. “It shouldn’t take long.”

“Oh it’s not a bother Bataar, come on in. I must have left my phone upstairs. Have you eaten?”

“Um…” As he walked into the room, he became embarrassed. He could see they had company.

“Bataar! Come and join us! There is plenty of food.” Korra said in greeting to him.

“You just said two seconds ago that if it was Mako there wasn’t enough food.” Asami glared at her.

“Yes, that was if it was Mako. But this is Bataar. He is welcome to eat with us. Bataar, this is Ginger and Jargala, and I think you already know Kuvira.” Korra said, trying her best not to smirk.

He awkwardly greeted them all before he and Asami talked business. It made dinner delayed by fifteen minutes, and Jargala looked ready to punch him in the throat for this. Ginger calmed her down and Korra let her sneak a few bites. Asami came back to the dinning room while Bataar sent an email with the decisions he and Asami just made.

“So Bataar, you work with Asami?” Ginger inquired.

“Yes. She got me my job actually.” He said.

“He’s Opal’s oldest brother.” Asami informed the group.

“Oh! I love Opal! She’s such a hoot. And that husband of hers is hilarious.” Ginger exclaimed.

“Yes, they’re both great.” Bataar said.

The girls continued to talk amongst themselves, while Bataar sat awkwardly. He was seated next to Kuvira, whether it was on purpose or just coincidence, Korra wasn’t sure. She still wasn’t sure if she was imagining things, but then she noticed the glances they were giving each other. However, Jargala was there, which meant that at any moment, she could say something off color that Kuvira wouldn’t appreciate.

Just as Korra thought this, it came true. “Kuvira, how’s that one chick you’ve been fucking? She taste as good as she looks?” Jargala said.

“Jar, we’re at the dinner table!” Ginger said to her in a hushed voice.

“What? I’m a one-woman gal, not that I mind! But I need to live a little from time to time and hear about other people’s exploits. Vicarious living and whatnot.” Jargala said defensively.

“Eh, that’s over with.” Kuvira managed to say, without looking at Bataar.

“Jargala, would you help me get the dessert for everyone?” Korra asked her, so she could have a word with the woman before she opened her mouth again.

Jargala sighed and complained, but helped Korra anyway. Once they were in the kitchen, Korra scolded her. “Listen, I think there might be something between those two, so stop talking about her sex life right now.”

“Really? I thought Kuvira gave up the weenie train.”

“Mostly. Doesn’t mean she doesn’t still like it. But really though, stop being a prick. She’s actually blushing.”

“No! Really? Oh this I gotta see.”

“Ok, but seriously, play it cool. Be nice. Please?” Korra implored.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be on my best behavior. I never thought you’d be telling me to be nice.”

Jargala was on her best behavior, which meant she stayed pretty quiet. Korra was sure that if she was noticing the Bataar and Kuvira, that Asami and Ginger had already picked up on it. When they were done eating, Kuvira started to clear the table and Bataar leapt up to help her. Jargala started to get up too, but Ginger held her in her seat.

“What? I gotta go pee!” Jargala said.

“Just hold it Jar. Give those two some time.” Ginger told her.

Shortly afterward, Bataar thanked them for dinner and made to leave. Kuvira decided that she needed to go at that time too. Said she had an early training in the morning.

Once they were gone, Jargala spoke up again. “Ok, so Kuvira wants to get it on with him? He’s a wuss. What am I missing?”

They other three laughed at her. “He’s not my type either. But who knows? To each, their own, right?” Asami said.

“Yes, but, at least the boxer men she’s hooked up with are like…” Jargala started.

“Manly?” Ginger offered.

“Exactly. That guy isn’t exactly effeminate, he’s not Wu, but I’m pretty sure that Asami could bench press more than him.” Jargala said.

“Hey!” Korra and Asami said together.

“Don’t pay her attention.” Ginger said and put a hand on Asami’s arm. “Maybe that’s not what she looks for in a man. If he got a job working for Asami then he must be smart.”

“He definitely is.” Asami said.

“Huh. There are some things I’ll never understand.” Jargala said.


	19. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head with Theresa and her husband. Korra comes to the rescue. Warning: gun violence and violence chapter.

SKuvira reported that her and Bataar had exchanged numbers that evening. Nothing had come of it yet, and she would hit Jargala anytime the latter brought him up. Kuvira wasn’t sure if it was just friendly, since he was new to town still. And she said she wasn’t sure how she felt about him. Korra was happy to see Kuvira was at least branching out and taking a chance at something.

Besides the stalled youth center development, everything was going extremely well for Korra and Asami. Korra would wake up everyday and almost couldn’t believe that this was her life. She had spent so much time thinking she could survive on her own, and worse, that she deserved it. Korra had Asami, the love of her life, and that was more than she ever thought would happen to her. But Korra was also doing well at school and had a job where she felt she was actually helping people. She had a sense of purpose she had never felt in her life. Korra knew she belonged at the youth center.

Korra had finished the semester and received her associate’s degree. It wasn’t much, but she still felt accomplished by finishing. She decided was debating whether to continue for her bachelor’s, she had been accepted at a few schools, but she just wasn’t sure what she wanted. She decided to take a semester or two off before going back and Asami was supportive of this. Korra wanted to put all of her effort into the youth center.

Asami still had her eyes on being able to take a step back from Future Industries at some point. Korra had a feeling she was grooming Bataar to take over a lot of her engineering duties. He wasn’t as good as Asami, no one was if you asked Korra, but he was pretty smart and worked hard. Korra was hopeful this was the first step of many for Asami to be able to finally pursue something that she wanted to do with her life, but like everything else, it would take time.

***

“It’s perfect.” Korra said.

“Why thank you, m’lady.” Said a man with tattoos.

“No, thank you. Really.” Korra told the man.

“I’m just happy to help an old friend.”

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Korra said nervously.

“If she’s anything like you said she, she’ll love it.”

Korra paid the man, and walked out of his workshop. She had just made the most important purchase of her life, and she was trembling from head to toe. She wasn’t nervous about asking, or about the answer. She knew it would go well. But Korra just had the adrenaline that comes with this sort of excitement. She looked at her purchase once more, before putting the small box into her pocket.

Korra started making her way to work after that. She was running just on time, even with her little errand. When she had walked a few blocks, her phone rang. She looked down at the screen and saw it was Theresa.

“Hey Theresa, what’s up?” Korra answered.

“Oh hey, how are you?” Theresa said back, but not very cheerfully.

“Is everything ok?” Korra asked immediately.

“Well, not really, you see, I just can’t figure out what make for dinner tonight.”

Korra thought for a moment, and then realized Theresa couldn’t speak freely. “Listen to me, are you in danger?”

“Yes, that’s right. The kids are sick of my cooking. I try my best but you know how it is.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at the supermarket now, can you send me that new recipe we were talking about?”

“I’m a few blocks away. I need to make a call. Stay where you are. I’ll be right there.” Korra wanted to keep her on the line, but she knew she would need help if Theresa was calling her like this.

She dialed Asami as she ran. “Asami!”

“What’s wrong Korra?”

“Theresa called me, I think she’s in trouble. I need you to call Mako and see if he can meet me at the supermarket near the youth center. If he’s not available, then ask him to send someone else.”

“Korra what’s going on?”

“I don’t really know yet, but I need you to call him. I love you.”

“I love you too. Please be safe.”

When Korra hung up the phone, she ran outright to the supermarket. She could finally see it in the distance and just hoped she wasn’t too late for whatever was going on.

When she walked into the store, she surveyed the situation first. She didn’t want to rush up to Theresa, in case that drew unwanted attention to her. So Korra walked a slow perimeter of the store, trying to figure out where Theresa was and where the danger was that she was calling about. Korra didn’t have too long to wait.

She saw that in one aisle of the store was Theresa, trying to calmly go about her shopping, but Korra could tell she was terrified. Then she spotted in the next aisle was her husband. Korra’s could feel her adrenaline build as she came up with a plan. She needed to get Theresa out of there safely. She had no idea how long it would take Mako or another police officer to get there, but Theresa’s husband didn’t look like he was going to wait long before making a move.

Korra decided the best thing would be to go to Theresa quietly and escort her out of the store. There was only one set of doors, so unless he wanted to trip the alarm using the fire doors, Korra could keep him sequestered after Theresa was out of there safely. She walked up to Theresa and pretended they just ran into each other.

“Hey! Fancy seeing you here!” Korra said, while making sure to face the direction she knew Theresa’s husband was lurking.

“Oh hey, nice to see you. What are you up to today?” Theresa said, trying her best to make calm small talk as well.

“I was just picking up some milk, but they were out of the brand I like, so I think I’ll try the bodega down the street. Are you almost done shopping?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Well can I walk with you up to the front and we can catch up?” Korra offered. She could see the man was watching them between the shelves still. She didn’t know how gutsy he was, whether he would make a move in broad daylight in a crowded store. They got to the top of the aisle and Korra turned the corner to check the coast was clear before signaling Theresa to go. Unfortunately, it was one of those stores where there was a break in the middle of the aisles, so they were not to the front of the store just yet.

Once they both made the jump to the next aisle, Korra realized she didn’t see the man anymore. She was hoping he decided to leave them alone. However, Korra was wrong. He had doubled back, gone up another aisle, and decided to cut them off at the front of the store.

“You’re not going anywhere bitch.” He said when he rounded the corner. “I should’ve known she’d call you, dyke.”

“Step aside and let us leave.” Korra tried to reason with him.

“No. I want my wife back. She’s coming with me.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you. You need to let us leave.” Korra said to him.

“No, I don’t.” That’s when he pointed a gun at them.

He walked up to them slowly. Neither of them daring to breathe as he approached. Theresa was standing a few feet behind Korra. As the man passed her, she turned and kept her torso turned toward him. She could feel, rather than see, the one opening she was going to get to stop him. 

In one motion, Korra stomped on his foot and simultaneously grabbed his gun and pointed it upward. The gun went off once it was pointing skyward. Korra was able to yell, “Run!” which Theresa did. Korra knew that she was being stupid, putting herself in harm’s way, but all she could think about was that this man was a danger. She had to stop him. She had to get the gun away from him at the very least. If she could subdue him again, all the better.

The man was surprised by Korra’s attack, but recovered quickly. They struggled with the gun, and with his free hand he punched Korra. She took the blow easily, barely feeling it. Korra couldn’t see much of what was happening, but as he hit her, she could feel his body weight shift, could hear his stance change slightly on the floor and she took an opportunity and elbowed him hard in the stomach. It didn’t make him let go yet, but he hadn’t been expecting it, so she was able to make a second hit before he could recover. 

She turned slightly and kneed him in the groin. This caused him to pause enough that his arm with the gun lowered slightly, giving Korra move leverage. She tried to yank it from his hands at this point, but it didn’t work. The gun went off again, but Korra wasn’t sure which direction it fired in. He reached in front of her and wrapped his arm around her neck, she felt a dull pain in her shoulder as he did this, but she didn’t pay attention to it. Korra was able to move just enough before he had a firm hold on her to get a quick jab to his nose. She felt it break under her fist, but this time, the usual satisfaction that it would bring didn’t come.

She didn’t have time to reflect on this. All she thought about was getting the gun away from him. After breaking his nose, she was able to grab it from him finally. But this didn’t last long; he still had his arm around her neck. He tightened his grip around her, lifting her off the ground slightly. She didn’t have a firm hold on the gun yet, so this caused her to drop it, and it went off again as it started skating across the linoleum floor.

The two struggled against each other. He was trying to get back to the gun and she was trying to keep him away from it. They pushed each other into the shelves several times, knocking things to the ground. Korra was hopeful that she heard sirens in the distance. She was trying to find a way out of their current position, when she decided to squat slightly, and try to flip him over her. The move worked well, but it sent her tumbling in the process. Korra was lying on her stomach, wind knocked out of her, and she could see the man struggling to get back to his feet. Despite not having her breath back, she leapt up, determined to keep him away from the gun. She started to kick his side so that he would stay down, but on the third kick, he grabbed her foot and pulled her back down.

Korra landed hard on her tailbone and she thought she felt something brake in her leg. But she didn’t care. She knew she must have been in pain, but it wasn’t reaching her. She thought she saw blood, but didn’t know where it was coming from. Her mind was clearer than it had been in a long time. None of the usual darkness threatened her. It was like she was made entirely of light. It filled her whole being and shielded her from the pain. It kept her going when she knew logically that her body should have given out a while ago.

He was on his hands and knees, trying to crawl toward the gun on the floor. Korra was trying her best to get there first, but she knew he was ahead of her. She instead grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back. It was enough to slow him down to let her get up first. Korra ran and kicked the gun further away. She could feel that he was able to gain his footing behind her and had started to approach. When she turned to face him, she led with her fist. He was ready for this though, and grabbed her fist and pushed her. This knocked Korra into a display, and then she crumpled to the ground for a third time.

He was able to get to the gun by the time Korra was on her feet. She knew what was going to happen before it did. He took aim and fired the gun. She was able to react and she thought for a moment the bullet missed her. She heard the police arrive, as she was falling to the floor. She heard more gunshots, but she saw the man collapse to the ground after that. She’s safe now, Korra thought, just before she passed out.

***

“She was lucky. Both bullets missed everything vital. They were able to get it out easily. They say she will make a full recovery.” Kya told the waiting room at the hospital.

“Oh thank goodness.” Tenzin said.

Asami had been in a chair crying, Mako had his arm around her, trying to comfort her. She finally relaxed slightly at this news. “When can I see her?” She asked.

“The surgeon will come out soon and let you know, but it shouldn’t be much longer before they let you back.” Kya reassured her.

Asami had called 911 after Korra called her. Considering everything that happened after, she was glad she did. Asami called Mako next, to see if he was closer than whoever dispatch was going to send. He wasn’t, but he said he wouldn’t be too far behind them.

Korra had been shot in the shoulder during her struggle to get the gun; she had barely felt it at the time and kept fighting to keep him away. The police came in just as Theresa’s husband had shot Korra the second time, this time in the stomach. One of the officers shot him, but he was still moving forward and trying to fire again, so the other officer shot him a second time. This was enough for him to stop. He was pronounced dead at the scene. The officers were able to get pressure on Korra’s wounds almost immediately.

Mako arrived just after this, but before the EMTs. He saw the threat was neutralized and that the officers had the situation in hand. Since he was not officially dispatched there, he let them know he was going to ride with the victim in the ambulance. He called Asami on the way to the hospital. She made sure that he told the doctors that Korra couldn’t have narcotics. Asami called Tenzin first, then Kuvira, and then figured she better call Senna. She didn’t know Korra’s condition yet, but she thought it best to let her parents know something had happened.

Everyone met in the waiting room. It was packed with Tenzin, Pema, their kids, Bumi, Mako, Ginger, Jargala, and Kuvira with Bataar in tow. Kya had met them there as well, but she had admitting privileges at the hospital, so she was allowed to go back. Asami was thankful for this. Even if Kya wasn’t assisting in Korra’s surgery, she could at least get a glimpse of what was happening and make sure it was up to her standards.

Just as Kya had said, the surgeon came out and talked to the crowd a few minutes later. “We are going to wake her up in a few minutes, surgery was well and aside from a scar or two, she shouldn’t have too much lasting damage. In addition to the gunshot wounds, one of the bones in Korra’s ankle has a break, so she will be in a cast for a while. She has a slight fracture in her tibia on that same leg, but it should heal on its own. Her ribs are bruised, so that will hurt for a while. She has several other minor injuries, but nothing serious. No concussion that we can see. She was very lucky. Ms. Sato, do you want to come back and see her? She should be waking any minute now.”

Asami nodded and made her way back with the surgeon. She couldn’t believe how fragile Korra looked, lying in the hospital bed with all the tubes and wires sticking out of her. Her big strong girlfriend, reduced to this state by some monster. Asami was glad the man was dead because if he wasn’t, she was pretty sure she would kill him herself.

Korra opened her eyes a little as she heard Asami walk in the room. “Is Theresa ok?” Were the first words Korra said.

“Yes, she’s shook up, but she’s fine. She told us how you made a move so she could run out of there.”

“I’m glad she’s safe.” Korra looked down at herself and saw the bandages. “Oh, the bullet didn’t miss me?”

Asami snorted. “No. It didn’t. You were shot twice. But they said you were lucky and neither hit anything. They got them both out and you’ll be fine. You’re going to wear a cast on that ankle for a while though.”

“Yeah that hurts like hell. I thought I outran the bullet though. I knew it was coming. I felt him fire before I saw it.”

“Korra, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“It would to Toph. Wait, I got shot twice?”

“Yes, in the stomach and the shoulder.”

“Oh, that explains that then. I thought there was a pain in my shoulder during the fight, but I didn’t realize it was a bullet.”

Asami stroked her hand for a little while. “I love you so much, Korra. I’m so glad you’re all right. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I love you too, Asami. But I need to take a nap now.”

“Of course, sweet dreams.”

“Mm, I’ll see you there.” Korra said, before passing out.


	20. Letters From the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra recovers from being shot. Asami receives unexpected news.

After being released from the hospital a few days later, Asami already had the apartment ready. She knew Korra wouldn’t be able to walk up the stairs easily, so she had a wheelchair lift installed. Korra wasn’t supposed to put much weight on her leg yet, and once she could, the lift was designed so that a person could stand on it without a wheelchair.

Senna and Tonraq both came into town after they heard that Korra would recover. Senna wanted to rush off the moment she received Asami’s phone call, but Tonraq assured her that it was better to wait until Asami called them with more news. He didn’t want to be on a plane and not be able to hear anything that was happening, and Senna eventually agreed. As soon as they heard good news they were on their way to the airport.

Bataar and Kuvira had been on a date when the incident occurred. In fact, they had been on several. Their mutual love of Star Wars apparently sealed the deal for Kuvira. Jargala has been trying to behave herself about this news, but she can’t stop from teasing Kuvira endlessly about it.

Korra was genuinely shocked by how many people were in the waiting room that day. That so many people apparently cared about her enough to wait around for her to wake up and then fall asleep again. She was also astounded by the amount of visitors she had in the hospital during her stay. So many children from the youth center would visit and bring her cards and small gifts. Theresa and her children were there everyday. Tenzin and his family were also frequent visitors. Jinora would visit separately with Kai though, since she was still trying to keep their relationship from Tenzin. Korra didn’t think that would last much longer. Tonraq and Senna were there almost as much as Asami, who rarely left Korra’s side during the hospital stay and the few weeks after.

Tonraq and Senna could only stay about a week, but that was enough. It was enough to Korra that they cared to come and make sure she was ok. They both promised to visit again soon under better circumstances. Tonraq hadn’t been to New York in several decades, Korra thought to herself that it was probably before she was even born. So he was in awe of a lot of things. It was clear that Korra would spend their next visit playing tour guide, but she found herself looking forward to that.

Korra eventually told Asami (and at a separate time, Tenzin) all about her thought process during the fight. How she felt like she was full of light. How she didn’t get the same pleasure from punching him as she had last time. How she could feel and hear what he was going to do, thanks to her training with Toph. How she felt the overwhelming need to protect. Tenzin and Asami had both been impressed with everything and with how far Korra had come.

Asami took several weeks off after the shooting. It was stressful, convincing Korra to be a good patient and let Asami take care of her, but the two enjoyed their time together immensely. Korra slept a lot, but Asami still felt the need to be close by. So she spent a lot of time in her home office, finally putting her sewing machine to good use. Ever since Korra gave her the sewing machine, she had made a few items here and there, but she still didn’t have the time to really scratch the creative itch she had. Being home with Korra for a few weeks gave her that time.

So during this time, Asami did what she does best: planned. Asami drew, designed, sewed, researched, plotted, calculated, and created. Those weeks at home were some of the best of her life, because she was doing something she chose to do.

One of the benefits of having more money than she knew what to do with was that she could do things other people couldn’t. Korra always told her she needed to do things that she wanted, not just things that pleased other people. So with all her money and connections, Asami figured, why not? If all of those B-list celebrities could have their own fashion lines, why not her? 

Asami had her plan all figured out by the time she had to go back to work. She had her designs and prototypes, she just needed to find the right factories, source the materials, get the contracts in place, hire the right experts in all those fields, and of course, get a stellar marketing team together. She could do all of that in her sleep, and often times, did. Were cars and clothing really that different? She wondered to herself, but she knew the answer.

Future Fashions was born soon after she went back to the office. Korra couldn’t be more proud of Asami for finally doing something for her. True to Asami’s nature though, she wanted her clothes to be different. Everything about her job as an engineer put functionality and efficiency first, but it nothing could be without a pleasing aesthetic. She didn’t understand why clothing couldn’t be the same way. 

Future Fashions specialized in designer clothing that would last. It wasn’t made from cheap materials that would wear out after six months just so you had to buy new clothes. She was committed to her materials and manufacturing practices being environmentally sound and sustainable as well. Again, as an engineer, she couldn’t stand having so much waste. Her other commitment was to make her clothes affordable. Asami couldn’t live with herself if she decided to launch a clothing line and then sit back as the prices made her products unattainable to the children Korra worked with everyday.

She had trouble finding investors at first; so much of her business plan was a little too idealistic for some people. But Asami was an optimist, and she was stubborn. She held out and found a few that knew what she was capable of and decided to take a gamble. A lot of them didn’t know anything about fashion either, but they knew Asami. She successfully pulled a multi-billion dollar company from the brink of collapse before she turned 25. She found the people who wanted in on anything she was doing next.

***

One morning, shortly after Asami had returned to work from her weeks at home, her phone rang. It was 7:00 AM and Korra and her were still cuddling in bed, neither eager to wake up just yet. So the phone was not a welcomed interruption. Still, knowing her work, Asami decided it was a good idea to answer it.

Korra groaned. She disagreed with this decision whole-heartedly. However, when Asami’s tone changed upon answering, Korra sat up abruptly.

“Hello?...Yes, this is she….Oh. Well how did it happen?...I wasn’t even told he was sick….Uh huh….Uh huh….Was he in any pain?...Well I need to think about all of that….I’ll have to get back to you, let me make some calls….Yes, I will be in touch, thank you, Warden.” All Korra heard was Asami’s side of the conversation.

“Warden?” Korra looked shocked.

“Yes. My father. He’s dead.” Asami stared straightforward, unsure what to think, what to feel.

Korra grabbed her and held her tight. “I’m sorry. How did it happen?”

A few tears were beginning to leak out of Asami’s eyes now. “He had been sick and wasn’t getting better. He actually didn’t tell anyone he was sick. By the time the prison realized he needed help, it was too little too late. He had pneumonia and the infection had taken over too much. The antibiotics didn’t get enough time to work. That combined with his age, he went pretty quick once he was in the hospital.”

Korra kept holding her. She knew that Asami had already written her dad off as a lost cause. But she also knew that there was affection there deep down. As much as Korra despised the man, she needed to be there for Asami, whatever that meant.

“I don’t want him buried with my mom. He doesn’t deserve that.” Asami said suddenly.

“I think that’s fair. What are you going to do then?” Korra asked her.

“I don’t know.”

***

Asami had made the arrangements to have her father cremated and buried at the prison. Asami also started working on an official statement from herself and Future Industries regarding her father’s death. She knew it was only a matter of time before the reporters were out in full force.

Asami took the week off from work. She was too lost in her own thoughts. What do you say about a man such as this? What did she even feel about him anymore? She couldn’t untangle her feelings on her father. She couldn’t pretend that just because he died that he wasn’t guilty. But she felt it wrong not to acknowledge his role in founding the company and giving her life, no matter if it hadn’t always been the one she wanted for herself.

A surprise came in the mail a few days after his death. It was a box of Hiroshi’s personal effects. In it was a letter to Asami. He had stopped writing to her after her last visit to see him. She was glad for that, happy that he stayed out of her life. But this was different. This letter looked like he had no intention of mailing it. No address, no stamp, just her name on the front. Asami decided that she could handle whatever it was he had to say. Just like him to have the last word, thought Asami. She couldn’t argue with him in death.

My dearest Asami,

If you are reading this, it is probably because I am dead. I do not know how long I have left in this life, whether it be a few days or another few decades, but I know you do not wish to see or hear from me again. I write this to you in the hopes that you read it.

I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done. And I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart, and destroyed our good name. But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile. I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created.

All my love,  
Your father,  
Hiroshi

Asami broke down at this, still unsure what to think. Korra found her like this on the couch, and held her tight while she cried.


	21. Press Conference Eulogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gives a press conference about her father's death.

“They’re ready for you Ms. Sato,” Asami’s assistant, Niko, said.

“Thank you, just one moment,” she told her assistant.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Korra asked her.

“No, but it’s not like I have a choice.”

“You could just put out a press release, you don’t have to give a speech.”

“No. I’ve made up my mind. This is what needs to happen.”

“I’m right beside you.”

“I know you are.”

The couple walked hand-in-hand and step out onto the stage that had been setup in the crowded lobby of Future Industries. Korra released Asami’s hand as the latter approached the podium with a dozen microphones. Korra stood off to the side, but still in view of the cameras. The flashes were blinding, but Korra didn’t care, she was there for Asami.

“Hiroshi Sato was many things. He was a son. Born to a poor family of immigrants. He was an inventor, an entrepreneur, an engineer, and a businessman. He was a husband. His wife, Yasuko, was beautiful beyond measure and he found that every day he had with her was a gift. He was devastated when Yasuko was taken from this life too soon. He was a criminal, this much is certain and it is something I will deal with everyday of my life. And he was a father. Hiroshi Sato was my father.

“I will not downplay my father’s legacy. The good and the bad. There was a time when he was my entire world. He taught me everything I knew. He instilled in me a sense of curiosity in the world around me, a drive to keep pushing forward no matter what, and an insatiable need to do my best - to be the best. There are many things about him that I have to be thankful for. This is not something I can deny, no matter his faults and mistakes.

“My childhood was not perfect by any means. He was gone a lot and he seemed to have my life decided for me without consulting me. There were disagreements and fights, fueled by the combination of teenage angst and overbearing protective parent. Still, he had raised me by himself since I was six. He was the only family I knew. There are days I believe he did the best he knew how to do. There are other days I wish he had shipped me off to boarding school, to be raised by someone else.

“I was shattered when he was arrested. This man, that I called father, that I looked up to, despite our differences, had done the unthinkable. He may have passed away recently, but to me, this is when he died. This is when I did my mourning. I grieved for the man that was no longer there. I cried for the man that taught me how to take a car apart and put it back together again, the man that helped me with my math homework, who taught me to read well before kindergarten, and who I looked up to more than anyone. I thought surely, this man hung the moon itself.

“I picked up the pieces of the company he created and subsequently almost destroyed. I resented him at every step. Here I was, trying to finish college and suddenly I was alone in this world. Most of my friends left me as well, but I am forever grateful for the few that didn’t. To those friends, please accept my sincerest thank you. I had no idea how to proceed. I was in charge of people’s livelihoods now and I was still in my early 20’s. Most girls my age were concerned about what to wear for a night out, planning their weddings, or hoping to land their first job. Because of my father and his crimes, I missed these carefree days. As usual, he planned my life out for me, never giving me a choice or asking what I wanted. I know these thoughts sound like the musings of spoiled rich girl, and in many ways, they were. But more importantly, it reaffirmed to me something I learned at the age of six: that my family would not be with me forever.

“The death of my mother forced me to grow up faster than any child should. The arrest of my father put the weight of the world on my shoulders, demanding another developmental growth spurt. I foolishly told myself that I was done letting him dictate my life at that point. But his crimes made that impossible. Everything I have done and will continue to do as CEO is under the guise of making amends for his past misdeeds. I think about how we can help people with every thing that the company does. If there is even a chance that I can make a difference, have some sort of redemption, not for him, but for his actions, then I will do it. Nothing is more important to me than doing what is right. The irony of his actions deciding my life’s purpose in this way does not escape me.

“It is a tough thing to separate, the good a man has done and the crimes he commits. But I would argue that you cannot and should not. To do so would be irresponsible on both sides of the coin. His triumphs stand as tall as his atrocities. To forget his life’s work would be to step backward, to forgo the progress made. To forget his crimes would be like covering them up and not learning from his mistakes. The world has so many innovations that are due to him. He created so much technology that makes life better and easier. I exist because of him, Future Industries exists because of him, and I am CEO because of him.

“I received a final letter that he had written to me, in the event of his death. I almost didn’t open it, I was bitter at the thought of him having the last word, just like always. But curiosity won out, and I’m glad it did. I will share a small portion of this letter. He told me that ‘in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile. I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created.’ I have days where these words are hollow in their meaning, and other days that these words mean everything to me.

“As I said, I have tried my hardest to make this a company that is known for more than my father’s crimes. I spent years trying to make up for them. I may have made mistakes and enemies myself along the way, but all I can do is learn from my own actions as well. It may have been naïve of me to try and make up for what he did, but I know that everything I did with that aim only made the company better and more successful. I know now that nothing will undo what he did. All we can do is work together, tirelessly toward a better tomorrow.

“Two years ago, a few days before Christmas, I saw Hiroshi for the last time. I have no regrets about this goodbye. As I stated previously, he was dead to me several years ago. When I received the call that he had passed, I wasn’t sure what to do. How does anyone that loses someone make these decisions in the best of circumstances? So how was I to make these decisions about my estranged, criminal of a father? Hiroshi is buried at the prison. He does not get to escape his punishment in death. I didn’t want to have a service, as there wasn’t anyone that would attend other than myself. That is why I called you all here today for my statement on his death. I think he would have found the idea of this eulogy delivered at a press conference befitting of his life and legacy.

“I’ve decided to put a small plaque in the lobby of Future Industries that commemorates Hiroshi Sato. It contains his name, birth and death dates, and a quote from his idol, Nikola Tesla. ‘All that was great in the past was ridiculed, condemned, combated, suppressed - only to emerge all the more powerfully, all the more triumphantly from the struggle.’

“This quote is congruous with the theme I have laid out in this speech. Future Industries was how he made his name, and we cannot forget this company’s beginnings under him. There are many honest men and women who owe their careers to my father. However, this will also stand as a reminder to all of the heinous things he did. That we can never let our selves fall prey to the temptations of power, money, and greed. Doing what is right is not always easy.

“As Tesla says in this plaque, I myself have emerged my powerful and triumphant from the struggle that I was left by my father. My girlfriend behind me here is also a testament to these words. She has faced more struggles than anyone I can imagine, and I am forever grateful that she emerged through these struggles and that I get to share my life with her. She has taught me more about family and unconditional love than I have ever known.

“So please, when you think of Hiroshi Sato, think of the whole man. Think about how you can better yourself. How you can are going to make it through the ridicule and triumph over your struggle. Think about learning from your mistakes, and doing what is right, no matter the cost. That is all. Thank you.”

Asami turned away from the podium, and grabbed Korra, who kissed her lightly on the cheek. There were more lights at this, as the photographers sought to capture the moment, but the couple didn’t notice. They walked away, hand in hand, and entered the limo that was waiting for them.

Asami hadn’t shed a tear during her speech. As she told them, her father had been dead to her for years. They rode in silence for a while. Eventually, Korra, spoke up.

“Did you mean what you said there?”

“Every word,” Asami told her. “Why?”

“I meant, what you said about me. And family.”

“Of course. You’re my family. You always have been.”

“Good. You’re mine too, you know.”

Asami laughed at her girlfriend’s delivery of this statement. They were holding hands, and Korra’s free hand went to the pocket of the blazer she was wearing for the occasion, and grabbed something, but Asami wasn’t paying too much attention to this. She had been staring out the window for most of the ride.

“Hey,” Korra said, getting her attention again.

“Hmm?” Asami hummed as she turned to face her again.

Korra was holding out a small box. She opened it, and there was a ring inside. It had a nice diamond in the middle, nothing too large or gaudy. Down the sides were alternating sapphires and emeralds.

“Will you marry me?” Korra asked her, blushing, even after all this time.

Asami squealed and then sighed. “Yes. Yes, Korra. I would love to marry you. I love you.”

Korra put the ring on her finger delicately. “I love you too.” Now they both had tears in their eyes. “Do you like the ring?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful. Why the green and blue?”

“Oh, well green like your eyes and blue like mine.”

“It’s perfect,” Asami smiled.

“You really are,” Korra agreed.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Hiroshi's death and Korra's proposal, the two finally get hitched. This is the bachelorette party and the wedding.

It had been almost two years since Hiroshi’s death and Korra’s proposal. Korra and Asami took their time planning the wedding, making sure it was what they wanted, rather than what was expected of them.

Korra confessed to Asami that she had started saving for the engagement ring as soon as they came back from Nebraska after Xia’s birth. She had called in another favor from a guy she knows to custom make the ring. She still had to pay for materials, but she got a heavy discount on the labor. She picked it up and made her final payment the same day she was shot. Korra knew how stupid it sounded, but she told Asami that she was pretty sure the ring protected her from the bullet.

The week of the wedding, they had a combined bachelorette party. Neither wanted anything rowdy; Korra had done enough of that behavior for a lifetime, and Asami had no desire to any of that stuff. So they settled for a night out at Ginger’s bar, picking one of the days of the week that was generally less packed. It was Asami, Korra, Ginger, Jargala, Kuvira, Bataar, Opal, Bolin, Mako, and Wu.

Asami giggled the whole night while watching Bolin and Mako in the lesbian bar. Wu and Mako had been officially together for a while, and while Wu was a regular at Ginger’s, Mako had still never set foot in the place until that night. Bolin, for his part, seemed right at home, but he still felt the need to hold Opal’s hand more frequently than usual, lest a particularly forward woman pick her up.

Bolin thought he could beat Korra at pool, to which he was sadly mistaken. After Korra played a few rounds with other challengers, she stepped away and let Bolin have some practice with lesser opponents. Korra made her way back up to the bar to find Asami, leaving Opal and Bataar to the next game.

“Having fun?” She inquired of her future wife.

“Yes, we were just laughing at Wu’s attempts to get Mako to dance.” Asami pointed to an area of the bar where this was occurring. Korra joined in the laughter.

“Oh wow, Wu is a brave man. I’m pretty sure that Mako’s hips are permanently locked.” Korra commented. This made everyone laugh harder.

Looking around, Korra noticed something else. “What’s Kuvira doing? If I didn’t know any better I’d say she’s trying to pickup that chick she’s talking to.” Korra said, pointing to her maid of honor, talking with an attractive woman.

“Oh. Well, they often enjoy bringing a third into their bed.” Ginger said.

“Yeah, they’ve got an arrangement so Kuvira can still eat some pussy. Bataar doesn’t care as long as he can participate or at least watch.” Jargala said.

“I did not need to know that.” Asami said.

“Huh, well good for them. But, agreed, I could’ve done without the mental imagery.” Korra said.

Jargala continued with more lewd comments about the situation. Eventually, Ginger piped up, “You mean to tell me you two haven’t ever brought someone in to spice it up?”

Korra and Asami shook their heads. “No, we are just fine.” Asami said.

“She’s all I need.” Korra said, and gave her a quick kiss.

“Oh come on, Korra! I know for a fact that one time a few years ago…” Jargala said.

“Jargala!” Korra yelled and Ginger yelled at the same time. Korra turned beat red.

“It’s ok, it’s in the past. No worries.” Asami said, grabbing Korra’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

Ginger took Jargala away; much to the latter’s protest. Asami finally turned to her bride and asked, “So, I’m going to just assume that means you have had a threesome?”

“I would like to invoke my Fifth Amendment right to not reveal self-incriminating evidence.” Korra said in a strained voice.

“Uh huh. And what was the combination? I’m going to guess it was two women.”

“I would like to once again, plead the fifth.”

“Ok, now I need a serious answer for the next one. You would tell me if that was something you wanted to try, right? I don’t want to hold you back from anything. I want to make you happy.”

“Asami,” Korra took Asami’s face in her hands, “I wasn’t exaggerating what I said before. You’re all I need. I’ve never been happier. And I’ve never had better sex. I have zero interest in any of that.” Korra reassured her.

“Good. Because I feel the same way.” Asami agreed.

They looked over at Kuvira again, who had started making out with the woman. They both laughed and quickly pointed this out to Jargala and Ginger.

“You know, they’re both so obsessed with Star Wars, I wonder if they’ve ever done the ‘Princess Leia in the gold bikini’ thing?” Ginger asked playfully.

“Oh, I’m sure they have. Only, you know that it’s Bataar in the gold bikini.” Asami said, before she could stop herself.

“Ugh. I didn’t need that mental imagery either.” Korra said. Everyone continued in their fits of laughter at this.

They saw Kuvira brake away from the woman momentarily. “Bataar!” She yelled. Then, without looking back to see if he was following, she walked to the front door with the woman. He scrambled to follow, dropping his pool cue, and running to the bar to pay their tab, before hurriedly running out the door after the two women.

***

“That’s too tight.” Kuvira grumbled.

“Just hush and take it.” Jargala told her, as she tied Kuvira’s bow tie.

“Is that what you say to Ginger? Man, that poor girl.”

“Whatever, I’m sure you and Bataar are into some way crazy shit.”

Korra’s side of the wedding was waiting in a small room at the youth center, attempting to make sure everyone was dressed properly.

“If you two won’t stop arguing on my special day, I swear…” Korra started.

“What? That you’ll try to fight me and I’ll kick your ass again?” Kuvira taunted.

“I thought we were never going to speak of that incident.” Korra said.

“Oh, that’s right. Well, I’ll still kick your ass.” Kuvira claimed.

Korra rolled her eyes. Kuvira was her maid of honor, though both women hated the phrase, and Korra wasn’t sure she even asked the woman specifically, it was just implied. Korra’s side consisted of Kuvira, Jargala, and Tenzin. On Asami’s side was maid of honor Opal, plus Mako, and Ginger. Bolin had claimed officiate immediately, before either bride could argue. 

It was an odd mix all around, Korra had thought. The men, Kuvira, and Korra wore suits, while the others, including Jargala, wore dresses. Bolin and Opal’s girls shared the flower girl duties amongst the three of them, with Ikki and Jinora helping to escort them. Meelo was ecstatic to be the ring bearer, and begrudgingly let Rohan help him. Wing and Wei were the ushers. 

Future Fashions had taken off and was almost as successful as Future Industries itself. For the wedding, Asami had designed and made all of the outfits herself, including her own wedding dress. No one was surprised by this fact and Asami found she liked this aspect of the wedding planning more than anything else.

They had thought about having the colors be black and red, but if Asami wasn’t going to wear red, it seemed pointless to Korra. So the women had dresses of blue and the people wearing suits had blue bow ties and the boutonnières were green. Everything at the wedding was accented with either blue or green.

The youth center was packed. They had finally been able to obtain the entire city block and were breaking ground on construction next week for the extension. The old building was pushed to its limit with the amount of people attending their wedding. Korra knew it would have to be a larger wedding than she had wanted, she thought it would be due to Asami’s status. However, it surprised her when Asami told her she was limiting the number of corporate stooges and that most of the wedding guests would be their close personal friends and the children from the youth center, along with their families. This fact warmed Korra’s heart.

The ceremony itself was on the basketball court, but with the doors to the cafeteria open to the outside, so it was barely a large enough space. Asami had paid for two days full wages for everyone that worked at the youth center (minus Korra), regardless of whether they were helping with the wedding or they were strictly guests. They were using a lot of the facility, plus she commandeered the kitchen staff, so she felt it was only fair. She had tried to pay Tenzin a facility use fee, but he flat out refused to accept it. So this was the compromise. The kitchen staff was going all out for the affair; all of Korra and Asami’s favorites, but buffet style. Neither one wanted anything too stuffy or reminiscent of the pompous type of event where they became friends all those years ago.

The music was provided by some of the kids at the youth center that played instruments. When the ceremony began, Bolin stepped to the front as the music started. Next, the wedding party walked down, most of them separately, but Ginger and Jargala walked down together. Once they were all up there, the flower girls and ring bearers made their way down the aisle as well. Korra was next, walking down the aisle with Senna and Tonraq. Korra couldn’t believe this day was happening at all, but the fact that both of her parents were by her side was even more unbelievable. It also made her feel better than she realized it would.

Many people offered to walk Asami down the aisle: Tonraq, Tenzin, Bumi, Bataar, Mako, Bolin, and Meelo had all made offers to her. But she refused them all. “I was alone for years. Korra is my family. My walk to her is one I will do alone.”

And so she did. When the signal came, everyone stood and turned to watch Asami’s walk home. Korra’s breath was caught in her throat. They had decided Korra not seeing the dress till the wedding was a tradition they wanted to keep. Asami was beyond beautiful. Korra thought her new favorite color might be white after today. Korra’s world stopped as her bride walked to her. Everything else faded away when she saw Asami and it was like she was walking in slow motion. When she remembered that Asami was walking to her, to marry her, Korra, she felt a tear flow down her face.

When Asami got to the front, Korra offered her hand, which Asami took. Korra pulled her close and whispered, “you’re more beautiful every day,” before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and they took their positions on either side of Bolin.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate these two women as they pledge their lives to each other. I’ve known them both since high school, and I’m so happy that they were able to rekindle their friendship and eventually fall in love after all these years. Everyone that has seen them together would agree they have something special, and that was true even back then. I’m honored to call them both my friends. They have both had struggles and hardships that would make anyone hesitant to love another person. But they both worked through these issues, separately and together. They chose to love each other despite all of this. It was worth the risk, because they found what they needed in the other. They support each other, make each other better, and they’ve both grown so much together.

“Now, I’ll stop boring you with my words. The ladies have written their own vows. Without further ado, Korra, would you like to go first?” Bolin looked at Korra as he finished.

Kuvira handed Korra a small piece of paper. Korra began: “Asami. If you had asked me ten years ago if I thought I was a lucky person, I would have laughed in your face. Luck had never been something associated with my life or me. But as I’m standing here today, all I can think about is how lucky I am. 

“I am so lucky that you’re as stubborn as I am. You came back into my life, you didn’t take ‘no’ for answer, and you didn’t let me wriggle out of giving you an explanation for my actions when we were 18. You didn’t just break down my walls, you shattered them. And I’m forever grateful that you did. 

“I’m so lucky that you love me. I never thought that I the feelings I had for you would ever be reciprocated. I would be lying if I said it was love at first sight, but once we were friends, best friends, I knew you had my heart. I’m so lucky that you chose to take it and treat it so well. 

“I’m so lucky that you forgave me for disappearing for six years. This is my biggest regret in life. I know that we’ve already worked through all that, but I still need you to know this. And even though I regret it, I know now that it was integral in bringing us together in this way. I don’t know what would have happened if I had stayed. But I know that the life I have now, the life we have, is worth every hardship I’ve ever gone through. And I’m so lucky that you feel the same about your life as well. I would go through it all again if it meant I would get to be with you.

“I’m lucky that I get to spend my life with you. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and the fact that you’re kind, compassionate, smart, funny, and all around amazing is something I will never get over. You’re the complete package, and I’m so lucky that you somehow love me too. You understand me in a way no one else has. 

“I’m so lucky that you’re my soul mate. I want you to know that I would do anything for you, and I will spend everyday making sure you know how much you’re loved. Asami, I promise you that as long as I’m alive, you’ll never be alone.” Korra finished, tears streaming freely down her face.

Asami was next. She was crying now too. She realized vaguely that she would have to redo her makeup before photos, but this didn’t matter right now. She didn’t need the note card that Opal handed her, she had her vows memorized, but she took it anyway. She looked into Korra’s wonderfully blue eyes, and started: “Korra. You’ve taught me so many things. Friendship, forgiveness, selflessness, devotion, joy, and love, just to name a few. I always knew we had something different, something more than just best friends. It was easier to talk to you than anyone I’d ever met, and that’s still true. The first night we became friends, I found myself telling you things I’d never said to another soul, but somehow I knew I could trust you. You were my whole world, even back then. It just took me a while to realize it. 

“Thank you for being patient with me as I learned everything it took to love another person fully. You spent so much time alone and suffering, and you deserve all of the wonderful things this life has to offer. The fact that you count me as one of those wonderful things makes my heart soar. When we first started dating, I wanted to take away all the pain and hurt you felt. To shoulder those burdens for you. To make you feel safe and loved. I still feel all of those things, but a thousand times more intense now. I can’t imagine a life without you and I’m grateful that I don’t have to.” 

Here, Asami paused. She hadn’t heard Korra’s vows before, and now her own seemed inadequate. She wanted to comment on things that Korra said, so rather than continuing with her pre-written speech, she spoke freely. “You talked about being lucky, but I can safely say that I’m the lucky one, Korra. You let me break down your walls. You chose to let me in, despite what you say. You could have just told me the truth, told me why you left for six years, and then just left again. But you didn’t. You stayed, you gave me the truth, you let me in, and you gave me your heart. I’m so lucky that you did that. 

“It’s so funny, the way you talk about me, is everything I think about you. I adore you, Korra. You’re gorgeous to me. I’m in awe everyday about how smart you are, how kind and caring, and just how much love you have to give to everyone in your life. How much love you have to give to total strangers. And I’m thankful that I’m one of those people that get to bask in your light, that you choose to bestow your love on. I love you with all of me, Korra. And I’m going to tell you the same thing you just said: you’re not alone anymore. You’ll never have to be alone again. You’re my person. You’ve always been my person.”

The rest of the ceremony, and much of the reception, was a blur to both Korra and Asami. After their vows, they didn’t hear much, they had eyes only for each other. Korra’s ring was one of the silicone ones. She may not fight anymore, but she didn’t like any of the metal bands she tried on. Asami chose a simple band that fit snuggly next to her engagement ring.

The reception was in full swing. A group of the high school children were in charge of bringing tables out and then placing the chairs around the tables for people to be able to eat, but leaving room for the eventual dance floor. While this was happening, Korra and Asami were taking photos. They insisted that they have a large group photo with all attendees though, so this took place right before the buffet was officially opened.

Tonraq wasn’t used to vegetarian food, so Pema took pity on the man and explained a lot of it, with Senna laughing in their wake. Not a lot of their friends had been to the youth center before, and the boxers especially were not used to that many children, but they had a good time regardless. Bolin fit right in, which was to be expected. Opal’s entire family, minus Toph who no longer traveled, was in attendance. Even her brother Huan made the trip. To everyone’s surprise, he and Ikki made fast friends, despite their almost polar opposite personalities. Bolin and Mako’s extended family were all there as well. They considered Asami part of the family, and they eventually insisted on her bringing Korra to family gatherings. Mako was disgruntled at this, but Wu was usually successful at pulling him out of his sullen mood.

Theresa and her children were there of course. They had moved out of the city after the shooting and her husband’s death. She said she just had too many bad memories at this point, and Korra couldn’t blame her. She was happy that the little family made the trip for the occasion though. Korra’s cousins Eska and Desna made an appearance as well, but they sat by themselves and didn’t really speak to anyone except Tonraq and Senna. Bolin tried, but it didn’t go well.

Korra and Asami’s first dance was to their song, “Love in a Hopeless Place,” but they decided against the traditional father/daughter dance. Once the dance floor was open, Korra found that every child wanted a dance to with her, and almost as many wanted to dance with Asami. Neither of them minded, but it was making Korra rather tired. She was finally able to escape and mingle with the guests after what felt like several hours.

When Korra had got some punch for herself and walked back into basketball court, surveyed the scene in front of her. All of her friends and family, all in one place, celebrating them. She thought she might burst from her joy. She saw Mako and Bolin’s Grandma, insisting that Bumi dance with her. She saw Opal and Bolin’s children running around, fitting right in with all the other little terrors. She saw Meelo, trying to flirt with some girls. Korra saw Kya and Lin in a slow dance, with Lin giving a rare smile. Kai and Jinora weren’t too far away, having their own slow dance as well. She saw Asami had coerced Tenzin into a dance, and Asami was laughing and trying to get him to loosen up. Suyin and Tonraq made fast friends, they were chatting away amicably. Wing and Wei were putting on some sort of show for the many of the children from the youth center; maybe they were doing magic tricks? Korra wasn’t sure, but they had a crowd around them, and it didn’t look too nefarious.

Korra then saw Mako in a corner by himself. She decided to approach him “Is this seat taken?” She asked him.

“Hey, it’s your wedding.” He said with a slight smile. Korra realized he was watching Wu on the dance floor.

As Korra sat, she spoke. “How did you get out of dancing all night?”

“Oh, I haven’t. I told him he gets two songs with me and that’s all, so he needs to choose wisely. I suspect I’m going to be on the dance floor soon.” He admitted.

Korra let the silence fall between them for a minute or two before speaking again. “Hey, I wanted to thank you for being here today.”

“Oh…of course.” He said awkwardly, not quite meeting her eye.

“I mean it though, I know this couldn’t have been easy for you, given all the history between the three of us. But it really means a lot to Asami, to us, that you’re here.”

“I know that you’ve always been each others’ best friend, but she’s my best friend, even if I’m not hers. I love her, even if it’s a different love than I used to. I’d do anything for her too. And I’m…happy that she’s happy. That the two of you are happy.”

“Thank you. You mean a lot to her, whether you know it or not. And even if you feel all that, you still didn’t have to come today. You could have made an excuse.”

“You’re right, I could have.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Nope.”

“So, thank you.”

He finally looked over at her, gave a quick nod and a small smile, and turned his eyes back to watching his boyfriend dance. Korra got up eventually and went to mingle with more of the guests. 

Toward the end of the night, after Mako had danced his two dances with Wu, Korra looked over and saw he was still on the dance floor. She was happy to see that Mako was dancing with Asami, both of them talking and laughing.

Before they knew it, the night was over. They got in their limo, and headed to the Four Seasons for the night. Tonraq and Senna had been staying with them for a few days, and they didn’t want to kick them out for the night, so it made more sense for them to get a hotel room for the evening. They wouldn’t be leaving for their honeymoon for another few days (two weeks in Paris to look at art and fashion), but they would need privacy this evening regardless.

They both collapsed with exhaustion onto the bed, still fully dressed. “I know this might be cliché, but that really was the best day ever.” Korra said to the ceiling.

“Yes, I can’t believe that all just happened. Sometimes I think I’m still dreaming, you know?” Asami said.

Korra rolled over and made Asami turn to face her as well. “I know exactly what you mean.”

They lay like that for several minutes, staring into each other’s eyes. Finally, Asami spoke. “I saw you talking to Mako.” It wasn’t a question, but Korra knew better.

“I was thanking him for being there. That it meant a lot to us.”

“That was nice of you. Thank you.”

“Well, since he rode in the ambulance with me I feel a little less icy to him.”

Asami laughed at this. “Uh huh.”

“Now, enough talk about other people. What do you say we consummate this marriage, Mrs. Sato?”

“Ah yes, I would say that sounds perfect, Mrs. Sato.”

They giggled at these words, as they undressed each other and consummated several times into the night.


End file.
